Leaf in the Desert
by the amber dragonfly
Summary: Sequel to Flowers in the Sand Tells the story of the next Naruto generation and the looming threat which is Kanaye and the hidden village of the Rock. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, y'all! Here is a trial chapter of my sequel to my Naruto fanfic "Flowers in the Sand." If I get enough reviews that readers like it, I will continue it. Otherwise it'll end up in my "crush-with-Desert-Funeral" bin. Also- not every future chapter will be this long- this is just the introduction, so hence has more explanation in it. Figure on each chapter being the normal length that my other stories are.**

**Chapter 1**

"I don't think it's a good idea, Shikamaru."

"Neither do I, but it still needs to happen. With Iwa's cease of activity for the last few months, we will need as many shinobi as possible, in the event that they try for Suna again."

Naruto Uzumaki, Sixth Hokage of the Hidden Village of the Leaf- Konoha- leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He frowned in thought.

"This has been going on for far, far too long," the blonde man sighed. "Every time we stop one of Kanaye's attacks, he disappears for a few weeks or months and builds up his forces while thinking up new strategies."

Shikamaru Nara, Jounin-level ninja and childhood friend of Naruto's, nodded grimly. "He's clever. He never sends out all of his shinobi at once- instead, he sends individual teams to try different methods of infiltrating Suna and getting to the Kazekage. And almost every time, at least one member has escaped back to Iwa with information."

Naruto slammed his fist down onto the top of his desk. "If only Gaara's ability with sand wasn't so strained. He wouldn't have let any of those bastards to get away and these stupid assassination attempts would've stopped years ago."

"Safaia and Gobi are doing what they can to protect Gaara and Suna, but we're not sure how far she has come with learning ninjutsu. We must estimate that her capabilities are limited."

Sharp blue eyes regarded the black-haired Jounin. "So you believe that holding the Jounin final exam here, regardless of the strife going on in Suna, will be beneficial _how_?"

Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest. "It will not only give us an idea of what our true force is should Iwa decide to do a full attack on Suna _or_ Konoha, but it will prove to Kanaye that no matter what he does, we will continue on as if he were nothing to us. It should be quite a blow to his ego and perhaps cause him to make a fatal mistake."

The Hokage covered his eyes with his hands. After a moment of silence, he gazed over at his friend. "You are aware that most of our children have made it to the final?"

"Of course. And I've seen their abilities. They'll do fine."

Naruto frowned. "And Kohaku?"

Now Shikamaru looked extremely uncomfortable. "He…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "He should… do fine."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Still can't perform any jutsus other than _Bunshin no Jutsu_, huh…"

"But he's incredibly smart," Shikamaru assured him. "He's got Sakura's brain- he just… doesn't always want to use it as he should."

Naruto stood up and walked to the window, his red and white Hokage robes flowing with the movement. He gazed out over Konoha for several terse moments. "I can't understand why it's so hard for him," he mused. "What have we done wrong?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Both Neji and Hinata say that his chakra levels are normal- there is no reason he shouldn't be able to do more difficult jutsus- especially at his age. But he _did_ make it to the final round…" He didn't bother to mention that it might have been purely luck that he had actually made it that far, though.

"Something must be bothering him," Naruto muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine. What could bother a seventeen-year-old boy to the point where he can't concentrate on learning and performing jutsus?"

----------------------------------

"Come on, Kiiromi! Let's do it this time!"

The medium-sized yellow dog barked once in agreement, her flopped-over right ear bouncing with the movement. Her left ear, standing up as it should, perked forward.

"_Juujin Bunshin_!" Mimi announced, making a series of hand seals. She frowned slightly in concentration, her large, white eyes narrowing.

A _poof!_ signaled the transformation, but when the smoke cleared…

A stark naked Mimi- with a curled yellow tail and two triangular ears on top of her head (the right ear tip flopped over, of course)- was staring back at her. Mimi winced and slapped a hand over her eyes in exasperation.

Another _poof!_ indicated Kiiromi had returned to her canine form. She whined in apology.

Mimi sighed and knelt down next to the sad-looking canine. She patted her companion on the head. "It's okay, Kiiromi. We'll ask Father for help… again."

Kohaku Uzumaki stifled a naughty chuckle of masculine delight as he hid in a nearby tree overlooking the Inuzukas' backyard. _Mimi sure is hot… just like her mom and sister…_

Knowing how keen Kiiromi's nose was, Kohaku had spent many hours reading up on how to neutralize his scent through ninjutsu- and he was delighted to see that his research had paid off.

Turning around cautiously so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself, Kohaku left his leafy perch and headed towards Ichiramu's. A few bowls of ramen after an afternoon of lovely-girl-gazing- ahhh….

"Where do you think _you_ are going, Uzumaki?"

Wincing at the familiar voice, the orange-haired teen turned around slowly. "Ehhh… 'Afternoon, Haishen. Just… heading over for some ramen. W-wanna come?"

Unwavering white eyes gazed at him. "Ramen," he murmured tonelessly. "No, thank you."

_He can't know_, Kohaku thought frantically. Instead of showing his guilty nervousness, the Hokage's son merely grinned cheerfully. "Your loss, 'Shen. Catch you later, then." He brushed his long orange bangs out of his bright blue eyes and waved as he turned to walk away again.

Haishen merely watched as his friend sauntered down the street. Once Kohaku was out of sight, he turned his solemn gaze to the house nearby. He slowly walked to the front door and knocked politely.

A moment later the door opened and a lovely girl stood there, her waist-length brown hair divided into two braids. Now at seventeen, she was quickly turning into the appealing beauty her mother and older sister were. Mimi blinked her large white eyes at her cousin. "Haishen," she murmured, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you to come over until later."

"Mimi," he replied, bowing slightly. "I… needed to speak with you."

"Of course. Come in."

The young man followed her inside the house, his eyes unseeing as he stumbled over his thought processes. He was so deep in thought he didn't even notice when a shadow slipped behind him and yanked on his waist-length braid.

He let out an involuntary yelp of both surprise and slight pain. Mimi whirled around and glared at the culprit. "Hige, you brat! Leave Haishen alone!"

Hige Inuzuka, youngest child of Kiba and Hinata at nine years of age, merely stuck his tongue out at his sister. "Make me!" he taunted, grinning mischievously. When Mimi took a threatening step toward him, he yelped and fled for safety, a small blue-black puppy- the same shade as the boy's hair- racing after him.

Haishen gazed after the boy, his face unreadable. "Every time I come over…"

"He teases you," Mimi said, nodding. "He really looks up to you, though. He knows he cannot be what we are and …"

"It bothers him," Haishen finished. As usual, Mimi had finished his train of thought just as he was able to finish hers.

Hige had been born with the normal Inuzuka eyes rather than the Hyuuga _Byakugan_ blood-limit eyes and although he had a stronger bond with his ninken, Aoimaru, than his sisters did with their ninken, he still felt as though he were weaker. And with him still learning diligently at the Academy to be a Genin while his sisters were both Chuunins training to be Jounin just rubbed the lad the wrong way.

A stunning young woman peered out from the kitchen, blinking familiar white eyes at the duo. A very large white dog with triangular ears was resting comfortably in the doorway while her mistress was cooking. "I'm surprised he managed to touch you at all," Teiru murmured, sounding very much like her soft-spoken mother. "Your talents rival your father's, Haishen."

The young man turned to his oldest cousin and bowed slightly. "I was not anticipating an assault in your parents' household, sister Teiru."

She laughed, soft as water trickling over stones in a brook. "I imagine not. I'll find Hige and deal with him momentarily- that is, if Father doesn't find him first."

Glancing at Mimi, who nodded, Haishen inclined his head. "No need, sister Teiru. He is just being a child. No reason to punish him for it."

Mimi led her cousin away from her sister and down the hall to her room. Her ninken, Kiiromi- named for her yellow fur- thumped her tail twice before returning to her nap. He had been here countless times before over the years- there was no reason for uneasiness. Or was there?

"Something troubles you," Mimi observed, "and I am unable to fathom it."

Haishen paused, unsure how to begin. He cleared his throat. "I just encountered Uzumaki in front of your house." _What in the world made me say THAT?_

A flush spread across Mimi's cheeks and her already large eyes grew even larger. "Y-you d-d-did? H-he was? A-are you s-sure?"

Haishen nearly sighed. Mimi (as well as most of the girls their age) had had a crush on Kohaku Uzumaki for the past seven years, much like her mother had had on Kohaku's father when they were still children. As far as Haishen knew, the interest was still only one-way.

And he intended to keep it that way.

He knew the kind of guy Uzumaki was and he was not about to let his innocent cousin fall prey to his charms and pretty-boy ways. Not since Sasuke was there a more sought-after male. But Kohaku wasn't cool and aloof like Sasuke was- he used his looks and charm to his advantage on any woman, young or old. And one would think he'd be more aware of his behavior, especially with a younger sister to watch over and protect…

"Haishen?" Mimi gently laid a hand on her cousin's leg, bringing him back to the present. "Did… did he say anything? A-about me?"

Not wanting to build up her hopes yet unable to lie to make her feel better, Haishen merely shook his head. "He mentioned getting some ramen. I turned him down."

Mimi was on her feet in an instant, Kiiromi's ears perking with her mistress's movement. "He's heading to Ichiramu's?" she gasped, her face still flushed. She turned and was in her wardrobe in an instant, sorting through her clothes frantically. Haishen watched sadly as she started muttering to herself. "No- where is it? Not that one… the white one he liked so much…"

Haishen sighed. He knew he shouldn't have said anything- now he would never be able to tell her the real reason he was there.

----------------------------

"There he is!"

"This is _such_ a pain…"

Inoko Akimichi playfully swatted her best friend, Shikazu Nara, in his arm. He grunted softly and rubbed the abused appendage. "Shh!" she hissed as she turned her attention back to the handsome boy eating ramen in front of her, oblivious to his secret audience. "You'll give us away!"

"I'm not the one man-hunting," Shikazu muttered, folding his arms behind his head.

Inoko giggled. "I would hope not!"

He turned dark teal eyes toward the beauty by his side. "I don't see what's so great about Uzumaki anyway," he grumbled. "Just because he's the Hokage's son doesn't make him the only eligible guy on the market."

Flipping her long mahogany ponytails in a manner that was reminiscent of her mother, Inoko merely grinned. "Maybe not, but it does make him one of the best!"

"Hardly," Shikazu snorted under his breath. "Baka can't even perform any of his old man's jutsus."

Inoko sighed dreamily as she leaned on her hand, gazing down at Kohaku. "You gotta admit, though… his looks sure make up for it…"

Shikazu rolled his eyes. "What a pain…"

-------------------------------

A knock on the door of Naruto's office preempted the arrival of Akina Nara, Shikamaru and Temari's eldest child. The 22-year-old Jounin walked purposefully into the spacious office, dressed in the standard Jounin vest and black bodysuit, her twin fans swinging from each hip. Konoha's forehead protector was tied around her neck rather than across her forehead, as she was currently not on a mission. "Hokage?"

Naruto glanced up from his pile of paperwork. No wonder old lady Tsunade was always trying to escape… the paperwork was death. "Akina… glad to see you could make it."

"You summoned me, sir?" she replied, her brown eyes serious.

He sighed. She was a regular stick in the mud, all right. That explained Kohaku's description of the girl. _"She's a looker, Dad, but man… she's WAY too serious…" _"You are aware your father wishes to have the Jounin final exam here in Konoha in a week?"

"Yes, sir." Nothing unnerved this girl.

Naruto steepled his fingers and regarded the young woman. "Your cousins have been advanced to this final exam. As the looming threat of another assassination attempt by Iwa on your uncle's family grows, they will need an escort from Suna to Konoha so that they are here in time for the exam."

"You require me to provide that escort?" Akina asked.

"You will not be alone," Naruto assured her. "Take Teiru and Chouichi with you."

The slightest flicker appeared in those brown eyes. "Chouichi," she murmured.

"I realize he is a few years younger than you, but since Sho's death, you need a third member for your team."

Sho Michi, Teiru and Akina's teammate while they were taking their exams, had been killed during a mission two years past. Akina still held herself responsible for his death because she was the eldest and therefore, in her mind, the leader of their team. She had not yet moved past the tragedy, even though death was a normal part of a ninja's life. She did not comment further.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Be careful, Akina. Take every precaution you can and come back safely."

Akina bowed stiffly. "As you command, Hokage." With that farewell, she vanished.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Iwa- the Hidden Village of the Rock**

**Kanaye- Tsuchikage of Iwa**

**_Bunshin no Jutsu- _Shadow clone (just the basic clone jutsu, not like the real clones that Naruto can make)**

**_Juujin Bunshin- _Beast Human Clone**

**Kiba & Hinata's Children:**

**Teiru ("tail")- 21 ninken- Shiromi (white)**

**Mimi ("ear")- 17 ninken- Kiiromi (yellow)**

**Hige ("whisker")- 9 ninken- Aoimaru (blue)**

**Shikamaru & Temari's Children:**

**Akina ("spring flower")- 22**

**Shikazu ("First son of Shika/deer")- 17**

**Chouji & Ino's Children:**

**Chouichi ("Firstborn butterfly")- 18**

**Inoko ("Daughter of Ino/boar")- 17**

**Kankuro & Niira's Children:**

**Kisho ("knows his own mind")- 17**

**Zinan ("second son")- 11**

**Naruto & Sakura's Children:**

**Kohaku ("amber")- 17**

**Midori ("green")- 10**

**Gaara & Safaia's Children:**

**Haru ("spring")- 16**

**Aikou ("adoration")- 15**

**Sora ("sky")- 10**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Teiru glanced back at the chubby young man trailing behind them, trying his hardest to keep up with the much faster females in his team. "Akina," she murmured as she ran in tandem with Shiromi, "perhaps we should pause and let Chouichi catch up."

Akina scowled ever-so-slightly at her long-time friend but slowed her pace. "Maybe if he wasn't so--!"

"Don't say it!" Teiru exclaimed, which was simply a slightly louder tone than normal. "He's just as sensitive as his father about that!"

The brown-eyed woman snorted and turned her attention back to their route, now that they were in the Land of Wind. "If they didn't eat so much, they wouldn't have a reason to be so damn sensitive…"

"Halt!" cried a young voice. "Identify yourselves or you will die!"

Akina rolled her eyes but stopped, Teiru, Shiromi, and Chouichi stopping slightly behind her, deferring to her authority. "Knock off the crap, Zinan," Akina admonished her young cousin. "We're here to escort Uncle Gaara's kids and your brother to Konoha for the Jounin exam final."

A scruffy-haired lad, about eleven years of age, appeared in front of them. "How do I know you're _really_ from Konoha?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Moving quick as a flash, Akina had the youngster in a headlock and was forthwith giving him an old-fashioned noogie. "If I weren't, you'd be dead by now!" she pointed out as she ground her knuckles against his spikey brown hair. The boy growled and struggled in her grasp, fighting to get away.

Another voice chuckled off to the side. "She makes a good point, Zin," a tall, rather good-looking young man said as he crossed his arms and leaned nonchalantly against a stone outcropping. "Although with Akina, you can never be too sure if she's friend or foe."

"Good to see you too, Kisho," his cousin snorted. "I wasn't sure if you'd recognize me, since the last time we saw each other you were a snot-nosed whelp just like your brother here."

The seventeen-year-old Chuunin shrugged. "You look an awful lot like Aunt Temari," he admitted. "I think Dad's gonna have a fit."

"Whatever for?" Teiru blinked her large white eyes at the man.

Kisho chuckled. "I think he's still scared of her. Hell, I would be too. Aunt Temari can be a real bitch."

Akina merely took all this in stride as she released her hold on her younger cousin. "Can we just get Haru and Aikou and be done with this? I have more important things to do."

Kisho turned and led the way to the Kazekage's mansion, but he gave her a sideways glance. "You know it's going to be more than just the three of us," he told her.

"Isn't that always the bloody way…?"

---------------------------------

Kohaku slurped the remaining broth from his ramen bowl with great gusto and then set it back on the counter, giving his most charming grin to Ayame. "As usual, Ayame, your ramen is simply divine," he told her as she blushed furiously. "But not nearly as heavenly as your beauty…"

The older woman giggled, her cheeks bright red. "Oh, stop it, you flirt," she admonished him, even though her protests were only half-hearted. "I'm old enough to be your mother."

"But just as pretty," he replied with a wink.

Ayame thwacked him on the arm with a wooden spoon. "Go on," she scolded, but she was smiling. "You've got training to continue." _And an audience waiting for you,_ she mentally finished.

Kohaku stood up and brushed his long orange bangs out of his eyes before waving farewell to the ramen restaurant owner and stepping back out onto the streets of Konoha. Immediately he noticed he wasn't alone. He blinked cobalt eyes at the two lovely girls and a familiar yellow dog standing in front of him, looking rather wide-eyed. "Inoko? Mimi? What are you two doing here?"

Inoko gave him a bright smile and tilted her head to the side so that the hair of her twin ponytails slid to the side- and so did the strap of her tank top. She appeared oblivious to her suddenly bare shoulder. "Hi, Kohaku," she said, fighting against the urge to stutter.

Mimi looked away from the young man, blushing. Her hands smoothed the front of her white short-sleeve jacket, which was unzipped low enough to show the mesh shirt underneath- and the abundant cleavage below that. She wasn't usually so forward, but with Inoko there, she felt like she had to do _something_ to get Kohaku to notice her. Inoko had a way of… taking over a situation. She opened her mouth. "Ah… h-h-h…"

Kohaku leaned over and delicately used his index finger and thumb to rather nonchalantly slide Inoko's strap up over her shoulder and back in place, all the while smiling with an innocence that nearly screamed mischief. "You didn't answer my question, Inoko," he said softly, that smile never faltering. He turned to Mimi, his azure eyes bright and direct. "Perhaps Mimi would be so kind to tell me why you two lovely ladies are lingering in this dirty street and not out enjoying this perfect weather?"

Mimi smothered a squeak. "W-we… we were… j-j-just…" she whispered, flushing and refusing to meet his amused gaze. "H-h-heading f-for the T-Training Grounds."

Inoko shot the other girl a quick glare of irritation but immediately replaced it with a sweet smile at Kohaku. "We were going to work on our jutsus," she added, playing along with Mimi's fabrication. "Would you… care to join us?"

Kohaku bestowed an alluring smile on them both before offering each female an arm as an escort. "I can think of nothing better!" he declared as Inoko and Mimi each took an arm and proceeded to let him lead them to their destination, the yellow ninken following sedately behind. "I would love to see what new jutsus you two have learned."

As the orange-haired boy led the two girls (and dog) away, two figures watched, one in seething silence. Finally the furious one spoke. "I'm going to kill him."

"You can't," the other replied dryly. "He's Naruto's son. Baka though he is, that dobe might become annoyed if his only son were to be found twitching on the ground, surrounded by Chidori lightning."

Shourai Uchiha huffed and crossed his arms across his chest before giving an exasperated look at his father. "But that cocky bastard _always_ takes all the girls! He just flirts with them and teases them, then tosses them aside and they keep running back for more!" He closed his eyes and turned away with a grunt. After a second, he opened an eye and peered back at the older man. "You think I can't beat him because he's older than me."

Sasuke shot a particularly strange look at the 16-year-old. "Don't you be a dobe too," he replied, narrowing his black eyes at his son. "If I can beat Naruto, you can beat Kohaku. You're an Uchiha, after all."

"Hardly," Shourai snorted, scowling from underneath long sienna-colored bangs. "My Sharingan hasn't even fully awakened."

Sasuke crossed his arms across his own chest in the same manner as his son. The two nearly-identical males stared down the street after the group that had just wandered out of sight. "Don't rush it," he murmured to the teen. "Power… is not everything."

Shourai's demeanor relaxed slightly. "I know," he said honestly, his voice losing some of its edge. "I remember what you told me."

"Good. Now, go find your mother and tell her we're going to be late for dinner."

The teen blinked soft grey-brown eyes in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"Training."

-----------------------

"How are things in the Fuuma clan, Sasame?" Sakura asked the orange-haired woman before taking a sip of her tea.

Sasame Uchiha smiled brightly before setting down her own cup on the table. "Going very well," she said. "The last of Orochimaru's minions have been taken care of and we're rebuilding almost everything. People have hope again." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe it's taken us this long to flush those jerks out of hiding."

Ino chuckled. "Should've used Chouji's _Nikudan Sensha_- that would've gotten everyone out of the way in no time!"

The three women laughed at the thought of Chouji rolled up in a ball and rolling furiously around the Land of Sound, scaring up rogue Sound ninjas like a dog startling grouse in a field.

A brief knock on the door announced the arrival of a startlingly familiar-looking teenager. "Mom?"

Sasame turned her attention to her son. "Shourai? What's wrong?"

"Dad said we're going to be late for dinner."

A delicate orange eyebrow raised. "Oh? And why is that?"

"He's going to train me."

Immediately her demeanor changed. "He better not use Chidori on you again," she warned him, "or he'll have to deal with _me._"

A delighted smirk appeared on the handsome young man's face. "I'll be sure to warn him." With a wave at the other two women in the room, he turned and vanished down the street, closing the door behind him."

"Wow," Ino remarked. "He really _does_ look like a brown-haired Sasuke."

"At least he's got his mother's disposition," Sakura added with a grin. "Two moping, serious-to-a-fault Uchihas in Konoha? I don't think I could handle it."

"I forgot that you haven't seen him in a while," Sasame apologized. "I keep telling Sasuke we can't spend so much time away from him and Konoha."

"He's just worried about you. There's been a lot of attempted attacks on Konoha in the last few years. At this point, Ogata would probably be safer for you and Shourai than Konoha."

"But I'm a kunoichi- I've been trained to fight!" Sasame protested before taking a sip of tea. "And Shourai- he's just as talented as his father. Granted, his Sharingan is only at the second level, but Sasuke doesn't want him to go through the same chaos he went through when his third level awakened."

"No kidding," Ino and Sakura said at the same time, sipping their tea calmly.

Sasame sighed. "Blasted Uchiha bloodline," she grumped. "How dumb is that? In order to use it to the fullest extent, the user has to be miserable and alone. What better way to ensure that the bloodline doesn't get passed on to future generations? Keh!"

All three women burst into laughter once more- truly, some bloodline limits simply did not make sense.

--------------------------------

_Nice,_ Kohaku thought dreamily as he watched Inoko and Mimi spar against each other. _Nothing like watching two beautiful kunoichi in action…_

"Kohaku? Are you even listening?"

The orange-haired teen blinked up at the pair. "Um… yes?"

Inoko crossed her arms and gave him a look that said she knew otherwise. Mimi merely blinked her lovely white eyes at him. "Liar," Inoko informed him. "You look just like Shikazu when he's watching clouds with his father."

He gave them both a beguiling smile. "I was merely admiring the view."

The two girls giggled and blushed furiously. Kiiromi perked up her ears and whuffed at Mimi. She turned immediately. "Wha-?"

She was cut off as a kunai flew out of the trees and sliced through the front of her jacket, embedding itself in the dirt. The garment flew open, revealing only a mesh shirt underneath- and nothing else. Kohaku's eyes locked on the flesh revealed under the shirt for a brief moment before moving between where the kunai came from and the two girls.

"Stay back," he commanded in a no-nonsense voice- one neither girl had heard him use before. He pulled a kunai out of his leg holster and took up a defensive position. Glancing around warily, he lifted the kunai. Inoko and Mimi immediately followed suit.

A trio of ninjas appeared in front of the group, all ready for action. Kohaku narrowed his eyes and placed himself more firmly between the invaders and the girls. "Bastards… what do you want?" he demanded in that same serious voice.

A fourth ninja landed, a lethal-looking nunchaku draped over one shoulder. His forehead protector declared him and his team as Rock ninjas. "Your death, son of the Hokage," he hissed, whipping the nunchaku around expertly.

Kohaku backed up, inching the girls away from the assassins and hopefully to safety. The Rock ninjas jumped and landed behind them, effectively surrounding them- and cutting off any escape.

The nunchaku ninja moved closer, spinning his weapon so fast it was almost impossible to see. He lifted it over his head and prepared to slam it down onto the ground. "_Doton: Gan Tessai!_"

"_Sabaku Kyuu_," came a soft, deadly-sounding voice. All heads turned to two figures standing nonchalantly on a tree branch. The shorter figure had a hand extended and a stream of sand shot out and slithered around the nunchaku ninja. The three Konoha Chunnins watched in absolute shock as the ninja was lifted off his feet and held aloft, his body immobilized by sand. His three companions sought to escape as well, but the figure turned toward them. More sand engulfed them as well and soon all four were bound and helpless. Again the soft voice spoke, this time laced with a bit more venom.

"_Now, you die…_"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**_Nikudan Sensha_: Human Bullet Tank (Meat Tank!)**

**_Doton: Gan Tessai_: Earth Element: Iron Rock Crusher (GO RONIN WARRIORS!)**

**_Sabaku Kyuu_: Desert Coffin**

**I hope this is a more interesting tidbit for y'all, as I didn't get that many reviews saying anyone liked this story. Again, please read and review- the more reviews I get, the faster I update! Thanks again for all your support!**

**(Okay… I don't think anyone was more surprised than me when Sasuke suddenly showed up here with a wife and son. Why do my characters keep doing things like this to me?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A trio of ninjas appeared in front of the group, all ready for action. Kohaku narrowed his eyes and placed himself more firmly between the invaders and the girls. "Bastards… what do you want?" he demanded in that same serious voice.

A fourth ninja landed, a lethal-looking nunchaku draped over one shoulder. His forehead protector declared him and his team as Rock ninjas. "Your death, son of the Hokage," he hissed, whipping the nunchaku around expertly.

Kohaku backed up, inching Inoko and Mimi away from the assassins and hopefully to safety. The Rock ninjas jumped and landed behind them, effectively surrounding them- and cutting off any escape.

The nunchaku ninja moved closer, spinning his weapon so fast it was almost impossible to see. He lifted it over his head and prepared to slam it down onto the ground. "_Doton: Gan Tessai!_"

"_Sabaku Kyuu_," came a soft, deadly-sounding voice. All heads turned to two figures standing nonchalantly on a tree branch. The shorter figure had a hand extended and a stream of sand shot out and slithered around the nunchaku ninja. The three Konoha Chunnins watched in absolute shock as the ninja was lifted off his feet and held aloft, his body immobilized by sand. His three companions sought to escape as well, but the figure turned toward them. More sand engulfed them as well and soon all four were bound and helpless. Again the soft voice spoke, this time laced with a bit more venom.

"_Now, you die…_"

Akina Nara appeared in front of the nunchaku wielder and glared up at the speaker in the tree. "Don't you dare. We need to take them to the Hokage so that he can deal with them."

The two figures dropped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. The taller of the two was a handsome if expressionless young man with unruly reddish-brown hair and aquamarine eyes. His arms were folded in front of his chest and he was dressed completely in black. The only relief from the stark color was a sapphire blue sash wrapped around his waist and flung over one shoulder to trail behind him like a cape. A Sand forehead protector was barely visible under his bangs, indicating he had come from Suna.

As one, the three Chunnins turned their attention to the shorter person now standing on the ground with one arm still outstretched, obviously controlling the sand holding the Rock ninjas captive. Kohaku's bright blue eyes narrowed.

It was a girl.

A dainty, delicate-looking girl, but clearly one with deadly powers. Not to mention the same expressionless demeanor as the male next to her. Her red hair was pulled back and secured in a knot at the back of her head with a pair of ninja needles, which no doubt served as back up should she need another weapon besides the sand. She wore a short-sleeve form-fitting shirt the color of dried blood and black capri pants, which accentuated a small but definitely feminine figure. A medium-sized round jar hung from a white sash draped over one shoulder, resting gently against her hip. A Sand forehead protector was tied around her neck.

The girl gave Akina a direct look with pale blue eyes, as cold and sharp as ice. "Why must I?" she asked, her soft voice still carrying a level of irritation in it. "They sought to kill innocent lives. They must pay with their own existences."

"Father told you to behave yourself," the young man next to her said, finally speaking. His voice was quiet yet held a hint of dangerousness as well. "Do not shame the Kazekage, Sister."

Those ice-blue eyes slid to the side and regarded him without the girl moving a muscle. "I would not, Brother," she replied, a trace of hurt in her soft voice.

Akina sighed. "Enough of this," she announced, annoyed. She turned to Inoko and Mimi, who still stood behind Kohaku, looking both amazed and slightly shocked. "You two help me tie these bastards up and we'll take them to the Hokage and the Kazekage."

Kohaku's head whirled around, his eyes wide. "Kazekage… You mean, Gaara's here?"

A tendril of sand slithered around Kohaku and wrapped itself around him like an anaconda snake. He found himself snapped forward and suddenly immobile, not to mention staring into the frozen glare of an extremely angry sand-maiden. Her face was even more lovely up close even though she was scowling at him as though she wanted to crush him into a bloody pulp with her sand. "You will speak of my father with respect," she murmured, sounding even more deadly than when she had been speaking normally.

He offered a rather charming grin to her. "Of course, Princess," he replied, locking eyes with her. "I would never think to do otherwise."

Aikou looked him over as though he were an unusual species of lizard she had never seen before. "'Princess'…" she repeated, sounding slightly confused. "You mock me?"

"Never," he purred under his breath, oozing charm. "You are the Princess of the Sands, aren't you?"

Her brother walked over and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. Immediately the sand retreated and Kohaku found himself in a heap on the ground. He looked up at the pair. The other male gazed down at him with an unreadable look. "Perhaps we should join the others at Naruto Hokage's mansion," he said quietly.

Kohaku glanced around and saw that they had, indeed, been abandoned by Akina and the others. He quickly stood up and saw that he and the newcomer were nearly the same height. He held out his hand to the Sand shinobi. "My name's Kohaku," he told them, smiling brightly. "Naruto's my old man."

The two Sand ninjas exchanged a glance. "This is surprising," the boy said, shaking Kohaku's hand firmly.

"Why?"

He nodded his head toward his sister. "This is Aikou and I am Haru. The Kazekage is our father."

Kohaku's welcoming smile became a broad grin. "No shit? I haven't seen you guys in years! No wonder I didn't recognize you!"

"Nor us you," Haru agreed. "Although that orange hair should have been a dead giveaway."

A toothy smile followed this statement, making the young man look exactly like a certain Hokage did when he was much younger. "What can I say? I'm unique."

"And extremely annoying," Aikou added dryly as she turned and walked away, following the path Akina and the others had taken.

Kohaku and Haru watched her walk sedately away. The orange-haired boy nudged his companion. "Is she always so…?"

"Cold?" Haru finished, glancing at him. He turned back to his retreating sister. "Indeed. She is more like our father was in his younger years, when Shukaku still resided inside his body- cold and unfeeling." He offered a hint of a smile. "At least she is not nearly as blood-thirsty."

Kohaku shuddered as he remembered her eagerness to slay the four Rock ninjas. "Could've fooled me."

"Come," Haru said, walking after his sister. "We should get back to our fathers. They will have questions."

"Don't they always?" Kohaku muttered under his breath as he followed the younger man.

----------------------------

"I am not sure I understand," Safaia said, her voice uncertain. "She is a Sound ninja, but she is not with Orochimaru?"

Sasame nodded as Sakura poured the tea. "She helped Sasuke out tremendously during those last few years he was in the Land of Sound," the rose-haired kunoichi explained. "She had met Naruto and me briefly during our Genin years when we went with Jiraya-sensei to Ogata to find Orochimaru and make him give back Sasuke."

Sasame nodded again. "I wanted to help repay Naruto for helping my clan find their honor again- and for releasing my cousin from Orochimaru's twisted grasp." Her eyes went distant as she remembered all those years ago. "When I came upon Sasuke training one day, I was afraid of him- I thought he'd be the death of us all. But when I learned he was from Konoha, I gathered up my courage and we began to talk. He revealed his true plan for his brother and Orochimaru and I, of course, offered any help I could." She blushed and looked away. "And it just… grew from there."

Sakura giggled. "Serious old Sasuke never even let on that he'd fallen in love, even after Itachi was dead and Orochimaru had seemingly been defeated. He knew that evil snake had taken Kabuto's body over as his new container- he still wasn't safe."

"So he waited until your husband and Naruto had defeated Orochimaru for good before coming back for me," Sasame added. "We were married almost immediately and, of course, Shourai arrived less than a year after that."

Safaia blinked her sapphire eyes at the two women. "I can only imagine the shock Naruto Hokage had when his old friend appeared back in Konoha with not only a mate, but offspring as well."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I thought he was going to have an apopolexy. Then he started cheering in typical Naruto fashion and threw a huge party. It was insane."

Safaia sipped her tea calmly. "I bet."

"With all the raids and attacks on both Suna and Konoha," Sasame said quietly, her grey-brown eyes on her teacup, "Sasuke thought it'd be best if Shourai and I remained in Ogata with my clan. He said we'd be safer there."

"Of course. But you are a shinobi as well, are you not?" Safaia asked. "And your son is probably the same age as mine. Haru has been well-trained as a ninja. I would guess your Shourai has been trained as well?"

"Of course!" Sasame exclaimed. "He's an Uchiha! Sasuke was practically trying to train him when he was still inside me!"

Sakura laughed and even Safaia giggled. "Typical men," Sakura commented. "Always thinking about power and not with their brains."

Safaia sipped her tea again. "And unfortunately Kages do not seem to be exempt from that rule."

---------------------

"Good to see you again, Gaara."

The red-haired man nodded as he embraced his long-time friend. "It has been too long, Naruto."

The whiskered Hokage grinned. "I can't believe how _old_ you look."

Although he was eyebrow-less, Gaara gave him a look that suggested skepticism. "I am only in my forties," he replied, "and yet my advisors tell me I appear the same as I did when I was two decades younger."

"They're supposed to say that. Otherwise you'd bury them all in sand— alive."

"At least I do not have silver in my hair," Gaara pointed out.

"Hey! I don't have grey hair yet either!"

The Kazekage pointed at Naruto's temples. "Explain the lighter color by your ears, then."

Naruto flushed and rubbed the hair above his ears. "I… I was dusting!"

"Baka."

"Grump."

A new voice interupted their, erm, discussion. "Such sophisticated conversation," Sasuke drolled. "It's hard to believe you two are the most powerful men in your countries."

"Good to see you too, Sasuke," Naruto grunted as he flopped into his chair. "What brings you here, other than to point out the obvious?"

"Akina's here. Apparently Kohaku was ambushed by four Rock ninjas."

Naruto was on his feet in an instant. "_WHAT?!_"

"Inoko and Mimi were there as well, but they helped Akina tie up the assassins after they were entrapped in sand."

"Sand?" Naruto asked as his attention turned to Gaara. The Kazekage shrugged a thin shoulder. "You were here with me the whole time. How were they trapped in sand?"

Gaara leaned nonchalantly against the wall and crossed his arms. "It would seem that my sand ability has been passed on to Aikou," he replied. "She's just as strong, if not stronger, than I am with it. And without the added problem of Shukaku."

"Aikou?" Sasuke queried, raising a black eyebrow.

"My daughter," Gaara explained. "She is only fifteen, yet she matches me in ability with both sand and precision." He gave a tiny smile to the two men. "Think of her as a female version of myself when I was her age."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at him in horror. Gaara scowled. "Without the insane blood-lust," he clarified irritably. They visibly relaxed.

"Well," Naruto said, his curiosity peaked, "let's go deal with these Rock ninjas. It's been some time since we've seen them- perhaps we can weasel some information out of them."

This time Gaara grinned openly- a familiar, eerie expression. "Just like the good old days," he whispered, his tone promising lethal entertainment.

Naruto and Sasuke both rolled their eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if the insane blood-lust _wasn't_ a Shukaku side-effect," Naruto commented.

"No kidding," Sasuke muttered back.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Shourai: "Future" (as in the future of the Uchiha clan)**

**See what happens with I get delightful reviews? I'm inspired to write! Huzzah! Let's see some more and maybe I'll even bless ye few but faithful with a picture of our sexeh Kohaku and some of the other kids! Thanks for the support and I hope to update soon (if my Word program starts working right and I finish my homework!)!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so everyone knows, I've got a rather poor drawing of Aikou up on DeviantART. Wander over to theamberdragonfly dot deviantart dot com and check her out!**

**Chapter 4**

_Crack!_ "_AIEEEE!_"

Aikou's expression didn't change as she snapped the Rock-nin's arm like a twig with a tendril of sand. "I asked a question, weakling," she said, her voice as ice-cold as her eyes. "Where is Kanaye?"

The Rock shinobi, wincing in pain, manage to glare through his agony at the lovely, if deadly, female interrogating him. "I… don't… know…" he gasped out.

The door to the spacious, nearly empty room opened and both Kages entered, followed by a small group of males. Aikou narrowed her eyes. Sure enough, that spineless whelp of the Hokage was following behind their fathers, looking rather stupefied at the scene in front of him.

All four Rock-nins were suspended in the air by pillars of sand, rendered immobile as the red-haired kunoichi interrogated them. Two already dripped blood from wounds hidden by their sand-coffins, creating pools of nearly black liquid on the smooth floor. The third, which she was currently questioning, had at least two appendages dislocated and several deep lacerations from some sort of whip.

Gaara's aquamarine eyes glittered as he approached his daughter. "You could have waited," he murmured, a hint of regret in his quiet tone.

Aikou bowed low to her Kazekage father. "Apologies, Father."

"Did they reveal anything?"

She turned her head away, almost as if she were ashamed. "Kanaye sent them. More than that they will not admit." She pulled a scroll out of her pack and handed to him. "This one had this on him. I did not read it as I suspect a destruction seal on it."

Gaara nodded slightly. "You have done well. You are dismissed." He placed a gentle hand on his daughter's shoulder in a brief show of affection and then walked past her toward the captives, Naruto following, his face grim and serious.

Naruto and Gaara turned their attention to the men dangling in sand. As they began to ask their questions, Aikou turned toward the Hokage's brat nearby. His face was frozen in a very blank expression but his eyes held something mixed between horror and shock. Aikou could sense the mingling emotions stirring under the surface just as she could feel her sand in her gourd. He turned to her with wide blue eyes. "_You_… did this?"

She regarded him coolly. "I did what was necessary," she informed him. "They are of Kanaye's country- they acted upon his orders." She turned more fully toward him, facing off even though nearly a foot of height separated them. "You should not be so surprised, son of the Hokage- after all, it was _your_ miserable life they were after."

Sasuke moved up next to Kohaku and gave the dainty female a direct, if approving, look. "This is not the place for such discussions," he said quietly. "Wait outside as Gaara ordered, Aikou."

Recognizing a superior strength when she saw it, Aikou bowed before stalking past Kohaku without even glancing at the other young man with Sasuke. _Why is it I am constantly surrounded by men?_

Once out in the hallway, a voice called out after her. "Hey… hey, wait!"

Aikou paused and turned her head to look at the brown-haired man running behind her. She sighed silently. "What is it, Leaf-nin?"

Shourai held two hands up in front of his chest as if he were surrendering. "Hey, relax," he said quickly. "I'm not here to start a war. I just wanted to tell you that was some amazing work back there."

The red-head turned further, her ice-blue eyes giving him a good once-over. "Explain yourself."

"I meant that your abilities with sand and interrogation are incredible. I doubt even my father could have accomplished that much in that short of time. You just got here from Suna, right?"

"That is correct. My brother, cousin, and I are here for the finals of the Jounin exams."

He blinked in surprise. "You're a Chuunin? And about to become a Jounin? How old are you?"

"Fifteen," came the slightly relaxed reply. Her entire demeanor loosened a bit and her eyes lost a hint of the iciness that they held before. "My brother is sixteen, and my cousin Kisho is seventeen."

The handsome young man offered her a smile that his father often used when amused by something. "My name's Shourai, by the way. Shourai Uchiha. I'm sixteen- same age as your brother, it would seem."

She inclined her head politely and offered a tentative smile that was dazzling regardless. "Aikou of the Desert."

A familiar orange head poked around Shourai's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at her. _Damn… she could be really pretty if she'd smile more…_

"Well, Miss Of-the-Desert, why don't I take you on a tour of Konoha?" Shourai asked.

Kohaku sniffed the shoulder of Shourai's black shirt and wrinkled his nose. "You might want to take a bath first, mate," he whispered in the younger man's ear. "Girls don't like it when guys smell like Lee-sensei after a workout."

Shourai flushed bright red as he whirled in embarrassment toward Kohaku. "Can't you keep your nose in your own business, Uzumaki? I'm trying to have a conversation with this lovely young lady here!"

"Trying and failing, I'm afraid," Kohaku sighed. "She is much too sophisticated for a young pup like you."

"I say we let her decide- she's perfectly capable of choosing the better man."

Aikou scowled at the two of them. "I have absolutely no interest in either of you."

They blinked at her in confusion, as if they had forgotten she was right there listening. "Beg pardon?" Kohaku asked.

"You… don't?" Shourai added, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Protecting Suna and my family is my life," she informed them coldly. "I have no time for hormone-driven pretty-boys like you." With that final statement, she turned in a huff and stalked away from them.

As the two Konoha ninjas watched her leave, a strange silence surrounded them. Kohaku broke the quiet first.

"Did you hear that? She thinks we're pretty."

A whoosh of air and the hooting of amused laughter from the orange-haired smart ass followed this statement as Shourai swung a fist at his companion, who dodged skillfully and jumped away. "Baka! Can't you ever take anything seriously?"

Kohaku chortled as he raced down an adjacent hallway, his mind on one thing and one thing only. "This _is_ serious, Shou! It's called '_love_'!"

Shourai sprinted after him, scowling. "And what would _you_ know about love? You've never been in love!"

"Of course I have. Many, many times. And each time is more glorious than the last."

The Uchiha heir groaned. "Yeah, for about a week…"

"Ah, but what a week…"

"You sound like Jiraiya-sennin," Shourai grumbled.

"And a more perfect role-model has never been found," Kohaku agreed cheerfully. "But I'm serious now, Shou. I will woo her and I will win her. I will melt the icy heart of the Princess of the Sands."

"In your dreams, dobe," the brown-haired boy muttered under his breath.

----------------------------------

Aikou was seething by the time she reached the outside of the building. Needing to vent some frustration, she held out her arm and clenched her hand toward a nearby stone outcropping near the base of the mountainside. "_Sabaku Sousou_!" she fairly snarled.

The rock was immediately engulfed in sand and crushed effortlessly, crumbling into even more sand. Breathing a bit harder from being unable to effectively expel some anger in this foreign village, she glanced around quickly, searching for another target.

"What has burrowed under your skin this time, Aikou?"

She whirled around to see her much taller brother gazing at her rather neutrally. She nearly growled in the face of his emotionless attitude. "These Konoha bastards…" she hissed, "they think of me as a… as a…"

"An eligible female?" Haru finished, raising an eyebrow. "Heaven forbid. There cannot be anything worse in this world, can there?"

Aikou flung her arm at her brother and he neatly dodged the tendril of sand she commanded without changing facial expressions. "You will have to do better than that if you want to hit me, baby sister," he said in a rather bored tone.

His unconcerned attitude fueled her ire, just as it always did. She made a few hand seals and then seemed to shoot needles of sand as she thrust her palms toward him. "_Suna Shigure: Hari no Oujou!_"

Haru made a series of hand seals so fast even his sister couldn't see them, then placed his palms on the ground. "_Gurasu: Keikyoku no Kakuheki!_"

Immediately the ground began to rumble and a multitude of thorny vines erupted from in front of Haru's feet. Entwining together so quickly that Aikou's sand needles were unable to pass through them, they created a solid wall of thorns from which several white roses bloomed.

Standing, Haru plucked a particularly large rose from the brush and flung it with uncanny aim at his sister's feet. As soon as the stem pierced the ground, twin tendrils of thorny vines sprouted and wrapped themselves around the girl's legs and arms, preventing her from moving. Aikou growled as she struggled.

Haru appeared in front of her, another rose in hand. "You are fortunate Mother made me promise to use blunted thorns on you, baby sister," he murmured. "Else you would be fertilizer right now."

"You and your bloody rosebushes," Aikou snorted in a rather unladylike fashion. A stream of sand slithered around him, ready to strike. "I could crush you to an unrecognizable pulp."

"But you would need to catch me first," came the stoic reply just before Haru vanished, leaving the red-head bound in the rose vines, biting her lip to keep from howling out loud in frustration.

------------------

Safaia glanced around uncertainly as the ground beneath her trembled slightly. Flicking her sapphire eyes to her 10-year-old son Sora, who was walking next to her quietly, she quickly dismissed him as the source of the sensation. Although he displayed a similar ability as his older brother with plant manipulation, he was as of yet still a novice and sought every opportunity to practice his skills. Yet the slightly baffled look in his dark blue eyes as he looked up at his mother confirmed her conclusion that he was not to blame for the tremor.

"Haru," she murmured with a mother's intuition. Altering their path away from their sight-seeing walk, she led the way toward the Hokage's mansion, with Sora following closely behind.

As she got closer, she could feel the chakra lingering in the flora just ahead of her- indeed, Haru had been using his plant-based jutsus again. But why?

The answer appeared in the form of her daughter, wrapped up in vines like a fly in a spider's web. A rose-bush wall was positioned not too far in front of her, giving testament to what had probably occurred.

Heaving a sigh, she walked over and looked her dainty daughter directly in the eye. "What did you do _now_ to infuriate your brother?" she asked wearily.

Aikou muffled a snarl. "I did nothing to that rose-weaving sand-jackal," she bit out. "I was trying to tell him about the Hokage's spoiled brat and his little pretty-boy companion and he-!"

"You became angry at something he said and you attacked him," her mother guessed correctly.

Aikou actually blushed. "I…" Then she straightened up as well as she was able in her vine prison, immediately defensive. "Haru started it! He claimed that having those two think of me as an eligible female instead of a kunoichi was not a bad thing!"

Safaia raised a delicate eyebrow. "They are interested in you?"

"Mother! That is not the point! I am a shinobi! I live to protect you and my country!"

The older woman gave a slight nod to Sora, who was trying hard not to smirk at his sister's misfortune. He promptly moved over to Aikou's side and made a few hand seals before focusing on the rose vines. Slowly the plant retracted and released his sister, allowing her to drop to the ground.

"You may be a shinobi, Aikou," Safaia replied, placing an arm around her daughter's slender shoulders and guiding her away while Sora finished with the rose-bush wall nearby, "but you are also becoming a woman. There is more to life than fighting and survival."

Aikou lifted her chin and stared stubbornly in front of her, her eyebrows drawn together in a defiant scowl. "Not for me, Mother."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**_Sabaku Sousou_: Desert Funeral**

**_Suna Shigure: Hari no Oujou_: Rain of Sand: Needles of Death**

**_Gurasu: Keikyoku no Kakuheki_: Grass-type: Barrier Wall of Thorns**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate them and they inspire me to write more! So if you want faster updates, make sure you review! –wink-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For the next couple days, the village of Konoha was all abuzz with preparations for the final round of the Jounin exams. As more and more finalists arrived and confronted each other, tensions rose and tempers nearly flared. Luckily, these weren't ignorant Genin, eager for glory. These were seasoned Chuunin, more refined and even, to a point, more mature.

Well, _most_ of them were, anyway.

"I told you before, Leaf-nin, begone!"

Kohaku gave a rather charming moue at the familiar rebuttal from the lovely sand kunoichi. "Come on. It's just dinner. Why won't you let me treat the only daughter of the Kazekage?"

Icy eyes glared up at the young man from under long crimson bangs. "I dislike repeating myself," Aikou hissed, "but you seem even more dimwitted than a sand flea. I. Do. Not. Like. You."

The orange-haired ninja merely shrugged. "This has nothing to do with _liking_ anyone. It's more… polite politics." He held out his hand and gave her a soft smile- an honest one, for once. "Please. For our fathers."

She eyed him for a moment, as if weighing his words for deceit. "Where?" was her only reply- neither an affirmative nor a negative.

"Ichiramu's." At her blank look, he grinned, making him look even more boyish. "Have you ever had ramen before?"

She blinked slowly. "I cannot say that I have. What is… ramen?"

Gesturing gallantly with his arm, he indicated that he would escort her- without touching her. "Let me introduce you, Princess, to the wonderful world of Ichiramu cuisine…"

----------------------------

Inoko and Mimi sighed as they watched their beloved Kohaku walk away down the street with the Kazekage's indifferent daughter. "It _so_ isn't fair," Inoko whined.

Mimi merely gazed sadly at the retreating pair. "He hasn't spoken with us in days," she said softly.

Inoko snorted. "Ever since _she_ came to Konoha, he doesn't have time for _us_ anymore."

"She who?" asked a pair of voices behind them.

The two love-struck girls turned around to see two pairs of identical white eyes blinking in quite a fetching manner. Mimi smiled in surprise and even Inoko had to grin.

"Gin! Kin! Where have you been?" Mimi exclaimed in her feather-soft voice as she enveloped the twins in a warm hug. "Uncle Neji refused to tell us where you had gone!"

Gin Hyuuga grinned at her older cousin. "He sent us on a training mission with Mother."

Kin Hyuuga flashed an identical grin. "He said that if we can utilize her scroll weaponry skills and his _Byakugan_, we'll be unbeatable."

Mimi lifted a delicate eyebrow. "You've already mastered _Hakkeshou Kaiten_, then?"

Twin smiles of glee appeared on the girls' faces. "But you're only fifteen!" Inoko said, astonished that the twins could master such a move at so young an age.

Kin shrugged one shoulder. "Father mastered it around our age," she replied logically.

Gin shrugged the other shoulder. "He said there was no reason for us not to, especially since Big Brother mastered it at thirteen."

Inoko blinked in shock. She turned to Mimi. "He did?"

Mimi flushed and nodded with evident pride. "He's a genius, like Uncle Neji," she murmured, hiding a smile. She turned back to her identical twin cousins. "Have you been home yet?"

"Nope," came the dual reply.

"We're going there now," Gin said.

"But we wanted Mother to have a chance to greet Father properly after 3 weeks' absence," Kin added mischievously.

Mimi turned bright red and Inoko laughed out loud. "Well," the mahogany-haired kunoichi managed to gasp out, "it's good to have you back!"

"So what have we missed?" Kin asked.

"How is Kohaku? We really missed him!" Gin added.

At the mention of the orange-haired ninja, Mimi and Inoko grew serious. "Our territory's been invaded, girls," Inoko informed them.

"Say _what_?" they squealed. "By who?"

Mimi sighed softly. "Suna."

------------------------

Naruto sighed as he shrugged out of his Hokage robes and tossed them unceremoniously on the floor. "It's as we thought."

Gaara nodded, having already changed out of his Kazekage robes into more comfortable dried-blood-red shirt and pants. "We should not be surprised," he said quietly, "and yet…"

A grunt was his reply as Naruto pulled on his favorite black shirt and orange vest. "Yet here we are, at a loss of what to do. Kanaye is planning to attack Konoha during the Jounin finals, and kill us both."

Aquamarine eyes stared into bright blue ones. "I am not so easy to kill," Gaara replied.

Naruto had to chuckle. "Says the man who's already died once."

Gaara whacked the blonde man upside the back of his head as they walked out of the room. "That which does not kill us makes us stronger."

"But, like I said- you've been killed once. So where does that leave you?"

"About to squash you with sand, as usual."

Naruto realized that they had a problem on their hands, but he was loath to broach the subject with his friend. "Let's stop for a quick lunch, then we'll discuss our options," he offered. "I can't think on an empty stomach."

"Or a full one, for that matter," Gaara deadpanned.

A broad grin was the sand master's reply. "After all these years, you _still_ don't have a sense of humor."

"Nor do you have any sense of seriousness."

Any rebuttal was quickly dissolved as Naruto caught sight of Ichiramu's- and who was sitting at the counter.

"Gaara."

He didn't move his head as they walked but instead slid his pale eyes over to his friend. "What?"

"Gaara." Naruto stopped walking.

"What?" Gaara stopped and looked back at him.

"_Gaara_."

"_What_?"

"Look."

Following Naruto's wide-eyed gaze, he saw the ramen stand that they had visited so many times before, except that this time there were already two people sitting there. "So? I am certain that there are other fans of ramen besides yourself."

"No, sandy-ass. _LOOK._"

Taking a better look at the couple inside the shop, Gaara blinked several times in surprise- even shock. His face dropped its normal blank countenance and actually showed his amazement.

"_Aikou_? And _Kohaku_?" he gasped out.

Naruto nodded frantically, his eyes wide in "stupefied" mode. "Are they… on a _date_?"

Gaara lifted a finger and a thin tendril of sand swirled around him. "He's dead," he scowled, taking a step toward the ramen bar.

Naruto put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pulled him back to his side. "Stop that!" he hissed as he pulled him into a nearby bush as concealment.

The Kazekage glared at him from underneath their leafy bower. "Your _son_ is schmoozing _my _daughter."

Naruto grinned at him. "Relax, sand-boy. He's not '_schmoozing'_ anyone. He was probably already there and she joined him." Then he lifted a blonde eyebrow. "And where did you hear that term anyway?"

"I hear things," Gaara replied uncomfortably. "But that is not the point. Your son has a reputation- he is a heartbreaker, and I will not have him breaking my Aikou's heart!"

Bright blue eyes rolled at the drama. "Your daughter is more than capable of defending herself against unwanted attentions, Gaara," he reminded his old friend. "She inherited your sand defense, right?"

His irritation dwindled somewhat, simmering in the background of his mind. "Indeed."

"Then she's fine! And Kohaku, for all his lover boy ways, _does_ have morals, and would never force a woman to do anything she didn't want to."

Gaara glanced up at him from underneath his crimson bangs. "You are certain she will not be harmed by your son?" he asked quietly, almost as if he were ashamed to think of his daughter in a romance.

"Believe it!" Naruto grinned brightly. "If anything, Kohaku's got more to worry about from her than she from him!"

---------------------------

"Oh… my…" _slurrrrrrp_. "This… is…" _slurrrrrrrrrp._

Kohaku grinned as he watched his lovely companion devour her third bowl of ramen. "I take it you like it?"

Aikou paused long enough to give him a smile so full of delight and wonder, he had to fight the immediate reaction rising in his pants. He could almost see her, with that same look on her face, underneath him, writhing in a different type of delight…

"It is _wonderful_," she purred as she dipped her chopsticks into the bowl again.

Kohaku adjusted himself while Aikou's attention was back on her ramen. "So… truce?"

Aikou blinked ice blue eyes at him in slight confusion, turning to him with noodles hanging out of her mouth. "Hmmf?"

"No more trying to flatten me with your sand?"

She swallowed her mouthful of noodles and tilted her head to the side, regarding him curiously. "You are still trying to seduce me," she accused him.

"Absolutely not. I refuse to spend my time flattering women who don't want to be flattered. Waste of my talents."

In spite of her serious nature, Aikou had to smile at his mock-offended behavior. "And you are _such_ a talented ninja, yes?"

He grinned. "Of course! Surely you've heard…"

"Oh, yes," she replied as she slurped from her bowl. "The Leaf kunoichi are very eager to tell me tales of the Hokage's talented son."

Kohaku winced. "Wh-what tales?"

Aikou studied her chopsticks very closely, as if fascinated with the wood. "Oh, many things. Embracing… wooing with words… _kissing_…"

Kohaku winced again. _Kissing? I haven't kissed anyone…_ Apparently the tales were getting a bit out of control. _Wonder who started the kissing one…_ "And do you believe these… tales?" he managed to ask.

A delicate red eyebrow lifted. "Should I?"

He managed a weak chuckle. "Well, that's only for you to decide," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

She propped her chin on her hand and leaned her elbow on the counter, regarding him with those ice blue eyes. "I think they are lying," she declared after a moment.

Surprised, he blinked at her. "You… do?"

"Yes," she said nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter. "I do not think you are as fabulous as they say."

Kohaku did a full body flinch. _Ouch. Getting flattened by her sand wouldn't hurt this much._

He offered her a small smile. "Would you… be willing to let me prove it to you?"

"Pardon?"

He leaned closer. "Let me take you out. On a real date. Then you will see if the tales are true."

Aikou got the haughty "I'm-the-daughter-of-the-Kazekage" look on her face again. "I told you I am not interested in romance. I am a kunoichi."

Kohaku grinned softly. "Come on. As a challenge. If I cannot win you over, then you are the superior ninja."

"This is hardly ninjutsu," she replied, but her voice wavered. She didn't want to back down from a challenge.

"The Jounin finals are tomorrow morning," he said softly, his voice like velvet in her ears. "If I make it past the first two rounds, you will agree to let me take you out on a real date."

Her eyes grew wide. "The first _two_ rounds? You certainly have a lot of confidence for a bumbling buffoon. Why not just say that you will be the winner?"

"Let's just say I have more than a few tricks up my sleeve. So- do we have a deal?"

Aikou thought for half a moment before nodding slowly. "Very well, Leaf-nin. If you make it past the first two rounds, then I will allow you to take me out on a real date. Are you satisfied?"

Kohaku gave her a genuine, delighted smile which made him even more good-looking than before- not that she would ever admit to such a thing. Before she could move, he had leaned even closer.

"Only if we seal our bargain with a kiss," he said before he really thought about what he was saying or doing. With his right arm he slid his hand around her neck and pulled her to him as his lips met hers.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**Wheeee! I'm back! And with a new chapter for y'all! Boy, was this hard to come up with after so long a hiatus. I hope y'all like it, so in order to keep me well-informed, you need to READ AND REVIEW! If I don't know if you liked it or hated it, how can I fix it or continue on as I have been? See? Common sense. XD So be sure to comment, and I'll see you next chapter!**

**_Hakkeshou Kaiten: _"Eight Trigrams Palm Heavenly Spin"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aikou had never been kissed before. Well, truth be told, she'd never even been _touched_ by anyone other than a family member in her entire life, being extremely shy as a child and wary of outsiders. So when Kohaku's lips pressed against hers, her first thoughts, such as they were, were of complete shock and even amazement.

Of course, another's were of slaughter and mayhem. Gaara stood up, sand already swirling around him and a look of pure murder on his face, from his hiding place in the brush with Naruto. "I'll rip him apart," he snarled in his age-old hiss. "I'll hang him upside down by his-!"

"Gaara!" Naruto whispered loudly, interrupting the Kazekage's tirade of mutilation threats.

"I do not care if he _is_ your son, Naruto," Gaara growled, his aquamarine eyes nearly glowing and his chin-length red hair fairly lifting up in fatherly fury. "He kissed _my_ daughter!"

In truth, the kiss had lasted only five seconds, if that. As Kohaku leaned back from Aikou, he opened his eyes in amazed wonder to gaze at her lovely face…

And proceeded to get punched squarely in the eye.

Gaara and Naruto, standing somewhat bewilderedly in the street nearby, watched as the orange-haired youth was knocked out of the ramen booth, across the plaza, and into a building across the way. A shower of timber, rocks, and debris cascaded down upon his prone and undoubtedly unconscious form.

The two men turned as one to look at the livid kunoichi standing just outside the ramen shop, standing as still as a statue as waves of fury radiated off of her. Her pale blue eyes were staring icicles at the knocked-out boy despite the bright red flush to her cheeks. Her sand slithered out of her gourd and hovered around her, reacting to her silent internal war.

Naruto and Gaara, decided to wisely turn around at this point and walk swiftly away, as if they had never been heading there.

"I think I'll go ask Sakura what's for dinner instead," Naruto mused, his hands folded comfortably behind his blonde head.

"Sounds logical," Gaara added, his voice rather calm considering his daughter was seething in anger in front of a ramen shop. "I think I will find Safaia and join you."

------------------------

Haru sighed in contentment as he gazed up at the clear night sky. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree whose limb he was currently lounging upon, he had to admit- he _liked_ Konoha. They had _plants_.

Not like Suna. Despite the now-expanded greenhouses, courtesy of his mother and her ability to grow plants out of the arid sand, it still was so… _dry._

But here in Konoha- there were trees, flowers, bushes, grass, vines...

A soft sound brought to him on the wind had him smiling slightly. He turned his aquamarine eyes to the source of the sound- a young woman, apparently unaware of his presence in the tree as she quietly sang to herself.

…_Girls_… he mentally added to his list with a faint masculine smirk.

Her hair, the color indiscernible in the faint starlight, was pulled up in a ponytail on the crown of her head, with the long tail trailing almost to her well-rounded behind. The female moving slowly and carefully in a well-practiced manner behaved as if she had done this countless times before; her actions were sure and precise, with no wasted movements. He nodded slightly to himself, impressed with her small display of skill.

As she sang, she floated her hands around her, looking very much like a dancer moving in her own little world, coming together every few seconds in a hand seal. Haru watched in mute fascination as the terrain around him abruptly shifted, becoming bright as midday. The tree he sat in now appeared to be a wall of stone and all the vegetation around him vanished, becoming a vast meadow filled with a rainbow of wildflowers.

His eyes locked on the dancing female, he could now see that her clothes- which, he had been certain, had been normal kunoichi clothes- were now a long, formal pure white kimono, complete with white obi. Her hair had changed as well, now hanging loose down her back: a chocolate-colored waterfall curling well past her waist.

A strange sound resounded in this world, blending in a strange way with the maiden's singing- that of a horse neighing. Haru shifted his eyes away from his dancing angel and watched as a white horse galloped over the meadow toward her.

_What the hell?_ He thought in surprise. _Where did the horse come from?_ Completely bewildered now- a sensation he was neither familiar with nor comfortable experiencing- he watched as the horse slowed to a trot, then stopped beside his white angel, nickering in equine delight as she gently stroked his velvety nose.

Haru dropped silently off the wall where he had been observing her from. He walked slowly, almost against his will, toward the lovely maiden and her horse, his eyes filled with the compelling sight.

"Gin! Gin, are you out here _again_?" interrupted a rather irritated-sounding female voice. Abruptly the meadow, the horse, the daylight- everything that had changed- was dark and woodsy again as Haru's angel turned, startled.

The female- dressed once again in simple kunoichi garb of mid-calf length grey pants and a matching grey tank top over a short-sleeve mesh shirt- rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly as an identical female approached, dressed in almost the exact same clothes, except that they were a goldish-tan color. Haru dropped to a crouch and blinked. Was he seeing double? Was he still caught in that technique?

"Sorry, Kin," Gin- the female in grey- replied sheepishly. "I was… just practicing. Father always says we should look for opportunities to improve."

Kin- the one in tan- scowled prettily, her chocolate-brown hair pulled up into the same high ponytail. "If Father knew that you were practicing _genjutsu_ and not the ninjutsu and taijutsu passed down from him and Mother for generations…"

Immediately Gin looked alarmed. "No- don't! You can't tell him! Or Mother!"

Kin shook her head. "I won't… but _you_ should. They need to know that your preference lies in illusions, or else Father will continue to give you those _looks_ of his…"

Gin hung her head in defeat. "I know. But… he'll be so upset. And Mother- she's so proud of you for your ability to combine her hidden weapons method with Father's _Byakugan_. She's already disappointed because I can't do all the things you and Haishen can."

Kin snorted and turned around, heading back toward the main part of Konoha. "Then give them something to be proud of," she informed her twin as she walked away.

Pearly eyes watched her "golden" sister walk away. _If only I weren't such a disappointment to my family… if only I were more like Kin, or Haishen, or even Mimi or Teiru…_

A soft whoosh caught her ears and she glanced at the ground at her feet, startled. She blinked her large white eyes at the perfect white rose jutting out of the ground. Slowly, she reached down and plucked the delicate flower from its grassy target.

As she straightened, she looked around, but could see no one. She lifted her hands in a familiar seal and the veins around her eyes became more pronounced. "_Byakugan!_"

Gin searched the nearby area with her specialized vision, but still found no one. She released the technique with a sigh and looked back at the perfect rose. _Where did this come from? Who did this?_ flowed through her mind as she examined the thorn-free stem and the flawless petals, the same shade as her eyes. Her heart beat faster as she pondered the possibilities. _Was it Kohaku? Could he have done this?_

The girl sighed again, shaking her head slightly. _No… of course not. It was silly and rather foolish of me to even consider him. _Kohaku never _really_ noticed her- she was just one of the "gold-and-silver" Hyuuga twins. It seemed to her as if he hung around with them simply because they were identical girls, and Kohaku certainly enjoyed female company.

Her father, Neji Hyuuga and head of the clan, never actually _said_ anything, but she knew that he did not approve of the Hokage's son as a potential suitor for one of his precious daughters. As one of the few with the Byakugan Bloodline Limit, it was her responsibility, as it was her siblings', to marry well and intelligently, so that their strength could be continued through their children. It was a tradition- one dating back countless generations. No matter how much she wished it, Gin and her twin and her brother would not be able to marry for love.

She sighed. Sadly, most of her generation had turned out to be female, not a completely unusual occurrence, but one that made it especially difficult now that that generation was approaching the age where other urges and instincts and desires surfaced. That was partly the reason why so many girls in the village were so attracted to Kohaku- not only was he stunningly handsome and charming to boot, not to mention the Hokage's only son, but he was one of only a handful of males in their age group.

Thinking back to a conversation she had overheard her mother and father having when she was up for a late-night call of nature, Gin's pretty face turned sad. Her father had actually suggested Tenten take the girls on a training excursion in an attempt to broaden their horizons- a.k.a.: introduce them to potentially eligible shinobi in allied countries. Tenten had given her husband an unreadable look but had agreed nonetheless. Thus she had taken the twins away for three weeks to train. _And_ to visit a few nearby villages as well.

Kin had loved the trip. Not only had she mastered the Byakugan with their mother's techniques of hidden weapons scrolls, but she had even captured a few hearts along the way. Gin, on the other hand, had not managed to grasp the knack of either technique, and stayed in the background whenever they visited the villages. On the outside, she and Kin were exactly the same, but on the inside… they were complete opposites.

Turning her white eyes to the velvet blue sky above, she wished, not for the first time, that she had been born anyone else but a Hyuuga.

------------------------

Shourai walked around the corner and stopped abruptly, his eyes were greeted by a most bizarre scene: that lovely kunoichi, Aikou of the Desert, glaring at a pile of rubble, her face almost as red as her hair. Following her gaze, he blinked in surprise at the orange head of hair that belonged to Kohaku- who appeared to be out for the count.

Ignoring the fact that the young woman looked extremely unapproachable- especially surrounded by floating sand- he nonchalantly walked up to her, concern evident in his soft tone. "Are you okay?"

Ice blue eyes snapped to him. He took half a step back at the mixture of emotions evident within them: fury, indignation… embarrassment? "He… he…" was all she was able to mutter, her face turning even redder.

Immediately he was on edge. "Did he try something?" he demanded. "I swear, I'll neuter him with his own kunai if he-"

"He kissed me," she whispered, the fury dying in her eyes and replaced by complete and utter confusion. "_Why_?"

Shourai's expression went blank. "He… _kissed_… you?"

Aikou turned toward him as her sand slipped back inside the gourd at her hip. "Why? I have told him over and over that… I only want to be a ninja! But… he still…" Slender fingers lifted to her lips and touched them lightly, almost in wonder. "Why?"

He flushed and looked away. "Is there… something wrong… with kissing you?" he asked awkwardly.

She opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Ice blue eyes blinked several times as she closed her mouth again. She appeared to be pondering that for a moment. "Yes," she decided. "I am a kunoichi. I do not have time for silly romantic gestures. I am here to become a Jounin and better protect my country."

Shourai glanced at her, quickly turning away before meeting her gaze. "I understand that," he replied softly. "But there is more to life- even a ninja's life- than just training and fighting. My father…" He lifted his eyes to look at the night sky. "My father was an avenger. He lived only to take revenge for the slaughter of our clan. He didn't care if he lived or died afterwards- he only had that goal in mind."

He smiled slightly. "Then he met my mother… and living took on a whole new meaning. If he had kept to that path of death and revenge, I wouldn't be here." He took a deep, bracing breath and turned back to her and met her gaze, unwaveringly. "If your father decided that being Kazekage was the only thing he needed to concern himself with, you and your brothers wouldn't be here either. And what about your father? Do _you_ think he would be happy with a life without you and them? Or without your mother?"

Taken aback by that bit of insight, Aikou blinked, her eyes wide. "So duty… does not need to be abandoned…? It can coexist alongside emotions?"

Shourai gave a slight laugh. "Of course! How do you think villages carry on from generation from generation? If there wasn't at least a _little_ affection, the villages would die out!"

Aikou turned and looked at the unconscious boy lying amidst the rubble, the ramen lady waving a fan rapidly over his face. _Affection, huh?_ She blinked and mentally snorted. _Impossible. Not with this orange-haired buffoon._

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**-crawls out of the dungeon that is her basement- GASP! I LIIIIIIVE!!!**

**Sorry this is so late, everyone, but I've been buried in homework, housework, child-rearing, and Geek Squad hours. They doubled my hours at work, so I'm either there or in front of my machine working on web pages for my Senior Project or writing reports for my Career Development class. So be happy you're getting anything at all!!!**

**And thank you to ye few who have reviewed. I appreciate every one of you! –hugs!-**

…**. Does anyone else feel that Pink's song "U + Ur Hand" should be Aikou's theme song?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hundreds of spectators, nobility and commoner alike, gathered in the stands of the tournament grounds. Their voices were an excited rumble, their anticipation radiating into the arena like a veritable aura.

Aikou drank it in like a sponge.

_This_ is what she was here for. _This_ is why she had spent every waking moment training. To show off her developed skills, to show these lords and the other countries just what she was capable of. _To fear the power of Suna._

She stood silently, her pale eyes locked on the two robed figures seated high on the central pavilion. Her fellow would-be Jounins stood at strict attention as the red-and-white-robed one stood and stepped forward.

"Lords, ladies, and fellow shinobi! Welcome to Konoha- and this year's first final Jounin exam!" Naruto bellowed happily. The crowd cheered, increasing the excitement of the waiting candidates tenfold.

Gaara, seated behind him in matching blue and white robes of the Kazekage, grunted good-naturedly. "You are such a ham," he muttered.

Naruto flashed him his standard grin, but kept his attention on the gathered spectators. "I hope that everyone will be most impressed with our finalists' abilities as they are displayed here today. Now, on with the show!"

A few Konoha Jounins sitting in the crowd groaned at their Hokage's overzealousness- Shikamaru and Sasuke in particular. Sakura and Midori, seated nearby with Safaia and Sora, blushed furiously, embarrassed to no end.

A figure stepped out of the shadows and walked in front of the ten finalists. Dressed in standard Jounin vest and attire, Konoha forehead protector resting just underneath his dark brown bangs, and a ridiculously long blue scarf wrapped around his neck, he came to a halt before the teens.

"Good morning," Konohamaru said, offering a smile that showed a missing tooth, making him look much younger than he actually was. "I will now explain how we will proceed."

None of the teens so much as blinked. The time for fun and games was over. This was the real deal- time to prove their worth as shinobi.

"You will be divided into pairs," Konohamaru continued, "and together you must come up with a strategy to overcome your opponents. You will not know the identity, and thus the strengths and weaknesses of your partner, until your names are called- this is common in last-minute missions Jounins may be called to accomplish. Your opponents' identities and abilities will also be hidden from you- you are, basically, walking into this blindfolded."

Haishen Hyuuga raised his hand. "Most of us are from the same village, and know each other's abilities. This hardly seems fair."

Konohamaru grinned, showing that missing tooth again. "I never said your opponents would be only the finalists. Nor did I say that they _wouldn't_. That's all part of the test. Now, if you will head to the waiting platform, we will sort everyone out to begin the first battle."

Ten heads nodded slightly, then all the teens turned and headed upstairs to the appointed area.

"Doesn't make much sense," Kisho grunted to Haishen as he leaned against the door to the waiting room. "We'll know who we're fighting against as soon as they come to get us."

The Hyuuga heir blinked slowly at the puppeteer. "But the time we have to come up with a strategy is limited," he replied logically. "So does it matter?"

"Not if you are intelligent- in which case, Cousin Kisho, you will be in serious trouble," Haru murmured with a wry grin, which caused the other teens to laugh, releasing some of their nervousness.

Aikou stood by herself, her icy eyes gazing out over the tournament field. Shourai found his way over to her, clearing his throat to make his presence known. "How… are you doing?" he asked lamely.

She didn't so much as blink. "I am impatient for this to begin," she replied softly. "And those simpering females over there do not deserve to be called kunoichi."

Shourai turned to look at Nika, the lone Mist ninja that had made it to the Jounin finals, who was trying to look threatening to the only Leaf female to be in the group- Shino's daughter, Yura.

"Yura's not simpering," Shourai observed. "She actually reminds me of you- reserved and deadly."

Aikou merely looked away. She didn't want to reveal that the main reason for her unease was being so close to Uzumaki, so soon after their… interlude.

The man had unnerved her. And that had _never_ happened before! Now she couldn't even concentrate on the forthcoming battles to come up with some sort of basic strategy, regardless of who she was paired with. She would triumph- and force the memory of his lips pressed against hers out of her mind.

-----------------------

Kohaku leaned against the wall, looking rather bored. The black eye he had sported the night before had vanished, thanks to his mother's healing jutsu- which he had to endure along with a lecture on how to _not_ offend women. Giving off an air of complete indifference, he carefully scoped out the room- and the competition.

_Haishen Hyuuga, Shikazu Nara, Yura Aburame… Have to watch myself if I get paired up against any of them. _

He managed to glance at the blue-haired beauty from Inari's village without her noticing- quite an effort considering she was very nearly staring at him nonstop. _Nika Touma, _he mused thoughtfully. _Easy. A charming smile and she'll evaporate._

Moving on, he watched as an older finalist, Shido, balled up one fist in barely restrained excitement as he waited with the others. As Lee-Sensei's prize pupil, he was definitely a force to reckon with.

The brown-haired teen with two large scrolls on his back crossed his arms as he stood next to his cousin. _Kisho… Given the fact that his father is the best puppet master in Suna, I'd bet that he's one too. Remember Mom's story about Sasori!_ He inadvertently shuddered at the memory of Sakura's account of her battle with the Akatsuki puppeteer. _I swear, my mother should've been Hokage with that kind of strength and ability- and she was younger than me when she fought him!_

His gaze moved on to the Sasuke-clone standing near the railing. _Shourai Uchiha… Level two Sharingan, Chidori… not to mention easily pissed off. _He grinned briefly before catching himself and putting the "bored" look back on his face._ THAT fight will be fun…_

A slight movement caught his attention. Haru of the Desert- tall, quiet, and positively _reeking_ of intelligence and ability, Kohaku was fairly certain that the Suna heir could wipe him out with one jutsu.

Just like his sand-wielding sister.

Ah, yes. His eyes landed on the lovely desert blossom as if drawn there by a magnet. Not only was she deadly with that sand of hers, but her hand-to-hand combat was something to worry about as well. And if they ended up partnered together for a match… she'd probably flatten him just to get him out of her way.

An inner voice whined at the memory of her fist knocking him cold. _Not again…_

---------------------

A tall, pretty Jounin with firey hair and a perpetual blush on her cheeks approached the teens. "Okay, guys," Moegi announced cheerfully. "First up: Shido and Shikazu Nara versus Nika Touma and Aikou. Report down to the grounds immediately."

Nika giggled and winked at Kohaku flirtatiously as she sauntered by him on her way down the stairs. He mistakenly glanced at Aikou as the Mist kunoichi nearly purred in his ear in farewell. Outwardly, she showed no reaction, but his bright blue eyes widened in alarm at the barely-maintained fury in her icy eyes. Was she going to flatten him _now _instead of later?

Aikou abruptly snorted as she lifted a hand in a seal and vanished in a swirl of sand, only to reappear on the ground below. Kohaku let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and moved over to the railing to gaze down at the foursome now assembled below, sizing each other up while the crowd cheered them on.

Shourai leaned on the railing next to Kohaku, his eyes on the desert princess.

"You're an ass, you know," the younger man said casually.

Kohaku grunted. "I didn't need _you_ to tell me that, too," he grumbled. "I got enough of an earful from my mother."

"Smart woman, your mother. Too bad she didn't choose my dad to have kids with instead of your crazy old man."

The Uchiha heir was deliberately trying to provoke him. He refused to rise to the bait, however. "If I remember correctly, she tried that route- and your hell-bent father turned her down."

Shourai bristled and Kohaku fought a grin. _It's __**soooo**__ easy to annoy him…_

"Enough, you two," Haru murmured from Kohaku's other side. "It begins."

For the next few minutes, the finalists on the waiting platform watched as Nika began to be quickly overpowered by Shido's lightning-fast attacks, while Shikazu eyed Aikou rather disinterestedly.

Haishen shook his head in disgust. "Pathetic."

The other guys turned toward him curiously; Yura kept her sun-glasses-hidden eyes on the scene below.

"What?" Kisho asked.

"The point of this display is to show our ability to work with different ninjas in a last-minute situation." He indicated the four shinobi below. "Instead of teaming up to defeat their opponents, each team has divided up and is fighting one-on-one." Haishen scowled and crossed his arms. "There is more to this exam than just showing off our jutsus."

Haru allowed himself a sigh. "My sister is more concerned with showing off her own abilities. She has always been this way- determined to succeed on her own, with no assistance from others."

Kohaku turned his gaze back to the battling teens. He blinked a few times, then chuckled, causing the rest of the waiting males to see what had caught his attention.

Shikazu had grabbed Shido by one rather largish ear and pulled him away from his attempt to pummel the pretty Mist kunoichi. Aikou stared in confusion as Nika jumped back to her side, slightly out of breath but keeping her eyes on the two males.

----------------------------------

"Look, Sandy," Nika murmured to her partner, "if we fight them separately, we're gonna get marked down- and probably won't pass the exam, even if we beat them."

Aikou scowled slightly. "I do not need your assistance," she informed the Mist ninja stiffly. "I can defeat these inferior shinobi without your interference."

"_That is not the point_!" Nika hissed, narrowing her grey eyes. "The _point_ of this exam is to show how well we work as a team to defeat an opponent! So pull your head out of your sand and _let's plan something_!"

The red-head turned her head ever-so-slightly toward the main pavilion, where her father, mother, and younger brother sat watching her. Sora openly grinned at her, waving quite cheerfully. Safaia smiled proudly, but it was Gaara that caught her attention. He wasn't relaxed in his chair at all- he wasn't paying attention, his aquamarine eyes flicking left and right as if unable to watch the battle.

Aikou fought a stomach-wrenching sensation. Her father, who normally always watched her train and fight with pride and love shining in his black-edged eyes, wasn't even _looking_ at her. Had she shamed him? Dishonored him? When? _How?_ And why did she feel sick to her stomach, as if she had eaten something foul?

_Oh, by the deceased Kazekages…_ Was it because Uzumaki _kissed_ her? Did her father no longer view her as a shinobi because she allowed it to happen? She shook slightly, a strange, painful sensation washing over her, but then another thought occurred to her.

_What if Father is displeased… because I rejected the Hokage's son?_

Oh, hell. She turned and looked at her partner as Nika pulled the stopper out of the water skin that was resting on her hip. _I cannot think about this now. Focus on this battle, then worry about Father's distraction later…_

"I have an idea," Aikou murmured, moving slightly closer to the blue-haired girl. "If you approve, perhaps we can be done with this quickly."

Nika gave her a genuine smile, which warmed Aikou slightly- a nice sensation. "Let's hear it, before these boys decide to have us for dinner…"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**WOW! I'm not dead!! What a thought. Anyways, I've been promoted at my job and along with that I'm now getting full-time hours. Also, I'm back at school, so I've got two tough classes to work through as well. My daughter is now in 4K and gets homework sent home with her (WHO THE HELL DOES THAT TO 4 YEAR OLDS?), so my time for writing is going to be very, very limited. I managed to squeak out this chapter, so please be content with that for the time being. Please remember:**

**I **_**WILL**_** FINISH THIS STORY!!! I PROMISE!!!**

**So, with that said, I'm going to bed. Tis midnight and I need to be up in five and a half hours for work again. See everyone later! -hugs-**

**The Amber Dragonfly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I have an idea," Aikou murmured, moving slightly closer to the blue-haired girl. "If you approve, perhaps we can be done with this quickly."

Nika gave her a genuine smile, which warmed Aikou slightly- a nice sensation. "Let's hear it, before these boys decide to have us for dinner…"

Aikou whispered her plan to her partner, all the while keeping her eyes on their male opponents. So far the boys hadn't tried anything beyond the initial brief attack by the one named Shido on Nika. That in itself seemed a bit odd, but perhaps they, too, hadn't come up with a strategy yet.

"Do you approve?" Aikou asked when she finished explaining.

A wolf howl broke the quiet of the stadium, causing nearly everyone to glance around in confusion.

_There are wolves this close to Konoha?_ Aikou wondered, lifting her gaze to the sky. _That seems… odd…_

------------------

Shikamaru frowned as he watched the four teens stand silently in the arena. A niggling sense of wrongness kept poking itself into his awareness, but he couldn't quite place what it was. Shikazu was standing next to Shido, the two of them eyeing the girls with blank faces, but their eyes seemed… a little off. _No, wait… they're staring at Aikou…_

Abruptly the sense of wrongness finally clicked into place. He stood up abruptly.

Temari glanced up at her husband. "Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"That's not Shikazu."

Teal eyes snapped to the boy in question. She watched as Shikazu leaned over and murmur something that made Shido chuckle- and not in a good way. _Why is he just standing around like that? That's not like Shikazu when he's in a battle… he always analyzes the situation and acts on the best solution. He's only lazy like Shikamaru when he's at home…_

Shikamaru turned his head toward where Naruto and Gaara were sitting, their spouses and younger children nearby.

A wolf howl sent him into a cold sweat.

-------------------------

"Your plan sounds great, Sandy," Nika said cheerfully, as if the strange wolf's howl hadn't disturbed her in the least, "but I'm afraid we'll have to go with _my_ plan."

Aikou took a step backwards, confused. She watched, bewildered, as Nika made several seals with her hands and the water in the skin hanging on her hip slithered out and formed a huge octopus. _"Suiton: Gappuri no Tako!"_

The young kunoichi summoned her sand from the gourd at her hip, knowing as Nika did that she was at a disadvantage- if her sand got wet, she would no longer be able to control it. How would this help them to win?

Nika turned and gave Aikou a dark smile. "Now, daughter of the Kazekage," she purred, "if you'll so kindly come with us…"

The two Konoha finalists they were supposed to be fighting came closer, their movements working in perfect harmony. They bit their thumbs and made the seals for a summoning. _"__Kuchiyose no Jutsu," _they murmured together as they slammed their hands on the ground.

A huge explosion of smoke and debris obscured everyone's vision. Two large, dark shapes flashed through the cloud on either side of Aikou.

Heading directly for…

------------------------

"_Naruto! Gaara! It's a trap!"_ Shikamaru yelled as loud as he could, turning his whole body to run toward the dais to protect his friends.

The crowd immediately started to stir, with ANBU and Jounins moving quickly to look for the attackers. The immense cloud of smoke quickly settled and someone screamed.

Two huge brown wolves, their eyes blood red and their fur patterned with black symbols, now stood on the dais where Naruto and Gaara were sitting. The wolves each had an ANBU guard in their mouths, blood dripping from their teeth. Naruto and Gaara were gone.

One of the ANBU guards lifted his hand shakily. _Good God- he's still alive?_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he fought his way through the panicking crowd. He froze in horror as he watched the scene unfold in front of him.

A tendril of sand slithered up and slowly tried to wrap up the wolf holding the still-conscious ANBU in its teeth. The wolf snarled and tossed the guard aside, shaking the sand off of its fur as if it were merely water. The sand collapsed to the ground, mixing with the blood of the ANBU.

The second wolf tossed the other ANBU guard on top of the first, resulting in a painful grunt from both guards. Their teeth dripping with their victims' blood, the wolves turned and howled, their voices echoing eerily throughout the stadium. Their chorus caused a ripple effect through the crowd, causing everyone in the stands to halt and cover their ears in a feeble attempt to stop the sound, unable to move their bodies hardly at all.

"Their howls," Hinata whispered hoarsely. "It's like it's stopping my body from moving!"

"Those damned wolves," Kiba growled back, unable to do much more than clench his hands into fists. "They're different from other creatures I've seen summoned."

Down on the arena floor, Nika had Aikou securely wrapped in a couple of her octopus's arms. In the creature's other tentacles was-

"_Kohaku!"_ Sakura screamed, forcing herself to stand up and making ready to jump down into the arena- never mind it was a nearly four-story drop. Sasuke, who was closest, grabbed her by the waist before she could jump off the balcony. Safaia stared in horror at her unconscious daughter and clung to Sora as tightly as she could, unable to move or think much beyond that.

It soon became aware to those in the stands that the other finalists had been knocked out by a powder bomb filled with sleeping chemicals. Their bodies lay sprawled on the ground where they had jumped down in an attempt to help their friends. The parents of the teens were frantic- they wanted to make sure their children were okay, but the wolves' howls had frozen everyone in their seats. Not only that, the Hokage and the Kazekage had vanished. And now two ANBU were gravely injured. Panic was starting to build.

"We bear a message to the Kazekage of the Country of Wind and the Hokage of the Country of Fire!" Shikazu announced, his voice carrying over the din of terror.

"What have you done with my son?!" Shikamaru yelled, fighting against Temari's grasp so he wouldn't jump into the arena either. "Where is the real Shikazu?"

_POOF!_ The young man was enveloped in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, two Iwa Jounin stood where Shikazu and Shido once were.

Nika turned out to be a Rock kunoichi as well, but retained the same, if slightly older, appearance than her Mist Chuunin disguise.

"Transformation jutsu," Temari growled. "We should've known."

"If you wish to see your children alive again," the Iwa shinobi previously disguised as Shikazu continued, ignoring Shikamaru's demand, "both the Hokage and the Kazekage must formally resign and surrender their countries to Tsuchikage Kanaye. You have two weeks to decide and then your children will die."

"You'll never get out of Konoha alive," Sasuke growled. "How dumb do you think we are?"

The wolves that stood on the dais by the bleeding bodies of the two ANBU they had mangled stepped closer, their fur on end and their red eyes glowing as they snarled.

The Iwa shinobi that had been posing as Shido whistled and the wolves leapt down from the dais, racing for the trio on the ground next to the watery octopus. The two men got on the wolves' backs and turned their attention back to Sakura and Safaia, who were both shaking with rage.

_You must change, Safaia! Together we can defeat those assassins!_

_No, Gobi- I cannot!_ the lovely Jinchuuriki mentally replied, clenching her fists._ The people of Konoha must not know you are inside me- I fear what they would do to us, regardless of Naruto Hokage's pleas for tolerance. We must wait for now, and pray that Naruto Hokage and Gaara are safe…_

…_They are not, Safaia._

_WHAT?_

Her attention was captured by the two men on the wolves. The creatures let out a blood-curdling howl and seemed to disappear back into their summoning seals with the Iwa shinobi still on their backs. The lone woman made a few seals with her hands and stepped inside her water octopus's body, sealing herself inside, seeming to need no air to breathe.

The octopus spun itself around several times, contracting itself into a condensed ball of water, then the three people and the octopus vanished in a large splash of liquid.

Abruptly everyone regained their ability to move and a great cry went up throughout the assemblage as what happened began to sink in.

"_What the hell?_" Kiba hollered. "Where the hell did they go?" A movement caught his attention and he turned to see Shiromi, Teiru's ninken, whining as she nudged one of the two injured ANBU with her nose.

Teiru turned concerned eyes to her father as they and their friends hurried over to check the injured guards.

Safaia was already kneeling by the other ANBU- her dress covered in sand and blood, with tears streaming down her face. The ANBU's mask had been taken off and tossed aside- something that was the ultimate taboo of the elite shinobi to anyone not of their ranks. But she had good reason.

The ANBU in her arms was Gaara.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Didn't really have great inspiration as for the next step in this, but then suddenly it hit me today on the way to work (go figure). So although it's shorter than I prefer, I like this part and it ends the chapter at a good spot for me to continue with the next installment. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and commented and stayed with me throughout this dry period. Now that I'm writing again, hopefully I can finish this soon.**

**And then it's on to fanart for my two stories! –dances-**

_**Suiton: Gappuri no Tako-**_** Water-type: Grasp of the Octopus**

_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu-**_** Summoning Jutsu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Something hurt. At first, Aikou couldn't really tell _where_ the pain was centralized, but soon it became all too apparent that it was mostly her head and a great deal of her body. It felt like someone had crashed a building down on her. Movement seemed beyond her.

_I wonder if Uzumaki felt like this after I punched him._ Now she could sympathize- and regret her hasty actions an oh-so-little-bit. _Well, maybe not… he DID kiss me after all, without my consent._

_Well aren't you little miss high-and-mighty?_ a disgusted voice sounded in her pounding head._ No wonder everyone calls you "princess." You think everything has to be approved by you before it happens?_

_N-no… of course not… There are many things that occur that I have no control over._

A cool sensation pressed gently against her brow, causing some of the pain to recede from her head. Vaguely she wondered why she would feel something against her forehead- didn't she have her forehead protector on from her battle with Nika and those two g-

Her eyes snapped open. Memories from the Konoha arena filled her mind- the water octopus that her partner created, the wolves that her opponents had summoned, the smoke that blinded her as the wolves ran toward her father and mother and younger brother…

"Aikou?"

A concerned voice filled her ears, bringing her out of her recollection. She blinked slowly, clearing her foggy vision as she tried to focus on the source of the voice.

"Aikou, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

A figure leaned over her, a man with long bangs hanging over intense eyes. Worry was evident in every line of that handsome face. _Worry?_

He brushed his hand against her cheek with such gentleness she nearly gasped out loud. "Aikou?"

She struggled to sit up, aware that every inch of her protested the movement. Wincing, she allowed him to help her. Did that make her weak?

"_No, that makes you human. It is not weakness that allows us to depend on others."_

"_But, Father- a shinobi cannot depend on others. If we allow others to help us, we will not be able to become strong," eight-year-old Aikou protested._

_Gaara gave his precious daughter a smile. "If we do__** not**__ allow others to help us, we will never know what kind of strength we can achieve." He leaned down and gave her a hug, taking the little girl into his arms and lifting her up as he so often did when she was much smaller. "Together with your _nakama_, you can become more than you ever imagined."_

A damp washcloth fell from her forehead as she sat forward. She stared at it a moment before glancing up at the young man who held her up with such strong hands. "Wh-wh-wh…?" she tried to say, but her mouth felt like it was full of sand.

"Are you okay?" He gently brushed long damp red bangs out of her eyes. Turning away for a moment, he poured a cup of water from a nearby bucket and handed it to her. "Here- water."

Nodding her thanks, she took the proffered drink and allowed the cool liquid to relieve her thirst. After a moment, she stared at her companion.

"Feel better?"

She nodded again, her eyes slightly wary as they gazed at him. "Where are we, Uzumaki?"

Kohaku scowled slightly. "Iwa."

Alarm surged through every fiber of her being and ice blue eyes flew wide. "Iwa?!"

"I'm guessing you remember at least _part_ of your battle in the arena?"

Aikou lifted a shaky hand to her head. "Nika… and a water-jutsu octopus…"

The orange-haired nin nodded. "After the two imposters that were posing as Shikazu and Shido summoned those wolves, Nika hit you and the rest of the finalists waiting in the alcove with some sort of knockout powder."

She gave him an appraising look. "Why were you not affected?"

He sat back on his heels and looked away. "I… had jumped down into the arena. As soon as I heard that wolf howl."

"Why?"

Kohaku shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We're here now and I think we're going to be here a while until we come up with a plan to escape. We _must_ get back to Konoha as fast as we can."

There was something in his voice that caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand up. "What is going on, Uzumaki?" she asked flatly. "What are you not telling me?"

The look he gave her was so serious that for a moment she thought he had become someone else completely. "Our countries are in danger."

"I know that," she shot back. "But there is another reason for your urgency. Now I demand to know what it is. Does this involve my family?"

For a long time he was silent. Too long, in Aikou's opinion, for it to be anything but good news.

"Our fathers may already be dead," he finally said in a deadly quiet voice.

----------------------------

Safaia sat outside the hospital's emergency treatment room, her hands resting on the backs of Sora and Midori, both of whom had fallen asleep with their heads on her lap as they waited to hear word about their fathers' condition. She stared at the pristine white door as if that alone would allow her to see inside to where the med-nins were fighting frantically to save the Hokage and the Kazekage's lives.

_Gaara… my love… _

_I know someday I must lose you, but please… I beg of you…_

_Do __**not**__ let it be today…_

----------------------------

Inside the medical emergency room, Sakura, unable to bear the thought of trying to heal her husband with him so close to death, focused her talents on trying to heal Gaara, while Ino, having been trained as a med-nin as well, with the best of her former students, worked on Naruto.

_Naruto has Kyuubi inside him to help heal him,_ Sakura thought as she fought to close the gaping wounds in Gaara's chest and stomach. His left arm had nearly been ripped off and everyone in the emergency room was covered in blood from both Kages. _Gaara has no such help. It's going to take everything I've got to keep him alive._

She frowned as she focused all her healing jutsu on stopping the blood escaping from Gaara's chest, perspiration trickling down her temples.

_Why isn't this stopping? It's almost as if there's something… preventing me from using my chakra to heal him…_

"Sakura," Ino called, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm kinda busy!" she hollered back, tears in her eyes. _Come on, Gaara… you can't give up on us… Fight, dammit!_

"Sakura-sensei," one of her assistants murmured, "the Hokage…"

Emerald eyes lifted from the bloody body of Gaara to snap over to the equally torn up form of her husband. "Naruto?"

"_Naruto?!"_

----------------------------

"Dead?"

Kohaku turned away, his bangs covering his eyes. "It's possible."

"_How?"_

He took a deep breath, as if to brace himself for something painful.

"You were already unconscious by the time those wolves reached the dais," he said quietly. "But I saw. There wasn't any time- and our fathers made a fatal error."

Aikou's head was bent and he couldn't see her face. Her question came out in a breathy whisper. "Error?"

Kohaku lifted his head and gazed unseeing at the ceiling of their cell. "They had disguised themselves throughout the tournament as ANBU guards, using shadow clones to replace themselves in their chairs. They must have thought that any attack would be on their clones, giving them the chance for a surprise attack and the upper hand."

He gave a weak laugh, even though he wasn't amused. "But those damned wolves… they _knew_ those clones weren't Dad and Gaara. Somehow, they anticipated such a trick and moved so fast that our fathers couldn't do anything about it."

"That does not mean that they are dead," Aikou replied fiercely, still not looking up.

Kohaku grabbed her by the shoulders. "Those wolves ripped into them like they were _nothing_, Aikou! I saw it with my own eyes!" he growled, pain and anger evident on his face. "Even being Kages couldn't save them!"

"_That does not mean that they are dead!"_ she cried, her head snapping up as she tried to glare at him- but she couldn't. His eyes widened in shock to see that the icy Princess of the Sands… was crying. Tears slid down her cheeks even as she fought them, those ice blue eyes staring at him as if to disprove his words. "My father… my father… is not… _could_ not…"

He pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her gently but firmly, understanding her pain, sharing in it. At first she resisted, ashamed to be showing feminine weakness such as grief to one such as him, but soon she realized that he, too, was grieving. Indeed, his entire body was shaking with his fury and anguish.

"It's okay, _kanojo_," he murmured into her hair as she held him and gave into her tears. "We'll make these bastards pay…

"I swear it on my life."

-----------------------------

On a simple but rather comfortable chair, which one wouldn't think would be available in a country defined by rocky terrain, reclined a rather relaxed figure. His dark hair was cut short, his face smooth and rather good-looking, accented by the well-trimmed goatee he sported. All in all, he seemed to be any ordinary middle-aged man, except for his wine-dark eyes.

Those eyes belied the uncanny intelligence and ruthless ambition of a well-organized and well-feared dictator.

Kanaye Ishizue, Tsuchikage of the Country of Rock, frowned at his subordinates from his seat in his comfy chair. "You nearly destroyed my plans, Garou, Urufu. You were to only _injure_ the Hokage and Kazekage- not _kill_ them…"

The brothers remained as they were, kneeling in front of their leader. Garou bowed a little lower. "We are sorry, Tsuchikage-sama. Kokushibyou and Shuurajou went a little overboard, but when we left Konoha, the Kages still lived…"

Kanaye stood up, causing the two men and the single woman to cower slightly.

"Twenty years…" he murmured, slowly walking towards the trio. "Twenty _years_ I have been planning this coup… _Two decades_ I have been studying, learning, manipulating, organizing, and building up my forces to take my rightful place in the world…"

He paused in front of Garou. The Rock elite shuddered and tried to stop the sweat that suddenly beaded his brow. "And now, because _you_ couldn't control the wolves you and your brother are blood-bound to, all my plans may have been shot _straight to hell!!" _he roared.

The trio remained silent, prostrating themselves in front of their Tsuchikage. All three were visibly shaking, fear practically radiating off of them in waves.

"You had _better_ hope that they live long enough to surrender their countries to me, or so help me, you'll wish your wolves had ripped _you_ apart as well!

"Y-yes… Tsuchikage-sama…"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Wow… things are going along quite swimmingly… . Please read and review- I'd like to know how everyone's liking my story! Thanks!**

_**nakama**_**- comrades, friends, companions (it's actually something stronger than these terms- it loses something in translation)**

_**kanojo-**_** sweetheart**

_**Ishizue**_**- foundation stone (fitting for the Tsuchikage, eh?)**

_**Garou**_**- hungry wolf (the Iwa ninja who impersonated Shido)**

_**Urufu**_**- wolf (the Iwa ninja who impersonated Shikazu)**

_**Kokushibyou**_**- Black Death (one of the summoned wolves)**

_**Shuurajou**_**- Bloodshed (lit. "a scene of carnage"- the other summoned wolf)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Aikou's silent tears subsided and she became acutely aware of exactly _where_ she was.

Wrapped in Kohaku Uzumaki's arms, weeping like a weak female.

And it felt… _good_. Warm, gentle, soothing, like when she was a little girl and her father would hold her in his arms and they'd stare out over the desert surrounding Suna…

_Father…_

The tears threatened again but she forced herself to focus on other things. Like removing herself from Uzumaki's all-too-comforting embrace.

She pulled away and, somewhat to her surprise, he let her go with no protests. No suave words, no charming smiles, no suggestive mannerisms. In fact, he barely acted like the lover-boy son of the Hokage that he was reputed to be. She moved to the other side of the room, her ice blue eyes staring at her companion through the dim-lighted cell.

Was it possible this was an Iwa shinobi, disguised as Uzumaki?

Slowly, her hand went to her hip for the lid to her gourd- and realized belatedly she didn't have it with her. Those who brought them here must have taken it. Her hand slid up to her hair, which was loose around her shoulders. _They even took the needles that held up my hair… I am defenseless. I did not even have time to utilize the sand armor Father taught me…_

Uzumaki watched her with solemn eyes- and she found that she actually missed the mischievous gleam that was usually present in the bright blue orbs. "They took all our weapons," he said quietly.

"How do I know if you are the real Uzumaki?" she retorted, giving him a familiar icy glare. "You could very well be an Iwa agent."

He blinked in surprise. And that gleam abruptly reappeared in his eyes. "Should I kiss you again?"

Aikou harrumphed. "That encounter could have been witnessed by a spy and reported back here. I do not see how that would prove-!"

"_Hiraishin no Jutsu…" _Using a technique made famous by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze- and, coincidentally enough, Kohaku's grandfather- he was in front of Aikou, his arms around her waist and his lips against hers.

At first, Aikou was both outraged and shocked that he would choose _now_ as an ideal time for this sort of activity, but as his lips moved gently on hers, she realized something.

Slowly he lifted his mouth away from hers, but kept the closeness of their lips. "Are you convinced it's me," he whispered, his eyes appearing a darker hue than before, "or should I kiss you again?"

"Are you not afraid I will punch you through the wall again?" she murmured back, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"If it means I get to keep you in my arms for even a moment longer, I will gladly be knocked unconscious again," he said, dipping his mouth to hers again.

Her hands came up and knocked him away- so hard he hit the wall on the far side of the room. For a moment he hung there, looking rather confused.

"Wha… did… I… say…?" he groaned as he slid off the wall and crumpled in a heap on the floor.

"You convinced me, Uzumaki," she said pertly, brushing off her hands briskly. She faced him with an expression of great relief, much to his surprise.

"W-was it the kiss?" he asked, bewildered.

"No, leaf-nin," she replied with a smile that nearly caused a nosebleed in the poor abused Konoha shinobi. "It was the schmoozing words you used."

Kohaku lifted an orange eyebrow. "Schmoozing?"

Aikou nodded emphatically, looking quite proud of herself. "Matsuri-sensei told me how unfaithful men will schmooze women in attempts to get them into bed. She has loaned me all of her reference material on the subject and I have studied it diligently."

He gave her a look of complete dumbfoundedness. "Um… _reference_ material?"

"The Icha Icha reference texts, of course."

His first response was to keel over with laughter. Aikou stood on the other side of the room, silently seething. "_What_ is so amusing, Uzumaki?"

Kohaku sat up and face-palmed his head. "Ehhh, Aikou… those books…" He snorted. "They're not 'reference texts'."

Now it was Aikou's turn to look confused. "What? Of course they are. Why else would Matsuri-sensei read them all the time?"

_Sounds like Kakashi-ojiisan has a soulmate,_ Kohaku mentally muttered.

"Allow me to correct your misinformation, Princess…" he chuckled, crossing his legs and leaning one elbow on his knee so that he could support his chin with his hand.

_This woman is going to be the death of me, one way or another…_

---------------------------

Inside the medical emergency room, Sakura, unable to bear the thought of trying to heal her husband with him so close to death, focused her talents on trying to heal Gaara, while Ino, having been trained as a med-nin as well, with the best of her former students, worked on Naruto.

_Naruto has Kyuubi inside him to help heal him,_ Sakura thought as she fought to close the gaping wounds in Gaara's chest and stomach. His left arm had nearly been ripped off and everyone in the emergency room was covered in blood from both Kages. _Gaara has no such help. It's going to take everything I've got to keep him alive._

She frowned as she focused all her healing jutsu on stopping the blood escaping from Gaara's chest, perspiration trickling down her temples.

_Why isn't this stopping? It's almost as if there's something… preventing me from using my chakra to heal him…_

"Sakura," Ino called, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm kinda busy!" she hollered back, tears in her eyes. _Come on, Gaara… you can't give up on us… Fight, dammit!_

"Sakura-sensei," one of her assistants murmured, "the Hokage…"

Emerald eyes lifted from the bloody body of Gaara to snap over to the equally torn up form of her husband. "Naruto?"

"_Naruto?!"_

"Sakura-chan," came the faint reply, causing tears to stream down the pink-haired woman's cheeks.

Naruto was still badly injured, but at least _he_ was conscious. Sakura wiped one of her cheeks with the back of her wrist. "B-baka," she whispered with a hint of a smile on her worried face. _He only calls me Sakura-chan when he's worried about me being mad at him…_

The blonde Hokage winced in pain as he tried to reach out a hand to his wife and his best friend. "G-Gaara," he rasped. "H-how… is…?"

Ino gently grasped Naruto's hand before he could hurt himself more. "Let forehead girl take care of the Kazekage," she admonished him quietly with a comforting smile. "And let us keep working on your injuries."

"I don't matter," Naruto spat out. "I'll heal- b-but Gaara…" He winced again. After a moment he opened his eyes and settled his bright blue gaze on his wife. "Is he… still alive…?"

Sakura's back was turned to him as she struggled to stop Gaara's bleeding. She didn't reply.

"Dammit, Sakura! Is Gaara still alive?" he managed to yell, causing the med-nins around him to scramble to hold him down, so as not to worsen his injuries.

_It's not enough,_ Sakura thought, trying not to cry. _I don't have enough chakra. And Naruto… he can't help this time._

--------------------

Aikou sat quietly, her hands in her lap, her head down, and her face doing its best to blend in with her long red bangs. "S-So… how… are we getting out of here?" she managed to ask in a semi-normal voice.

Kohaku propped his knees up and rested his arms on them, his back leaning against the stone wall. "I have a plan," he replied in all seriousness. "And you, _kanojo_, are a key part in it."

"I would hope so," she shot back, her face still somewhat red from his revelation of what the Icha Icha series really was. "And what right do you have to call me that?"

Bright blue eyes blinked in the dim light. "Does it really bother you?"

She opened her mouth to confirm that yes, it did bother her, when… nothing came out. Her face burning even more than it had been, she lowered her head again.

"I… suppose… there is no harm. Uchiha said that there is no conflict between duty and affection."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "Shou said that, eh?" He gave her a suspicious smirk. "Are you _sweet_ on that Uchiha heir, Princess?"

He could practically see her hair stand on end. "Of course not!" she fumed. "I am not '_sweet'_ on anyone!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

She blinked, then resumed her previous demure position. "…no."

Kohaku chortled. "Oh, Aikou. You're a great help, you know that?"

Her head lifted and she gazed at him curiously. "Help?"

The smile he gave her was so sincere and warm that her chest tightened in response. His eyes no longer held the playful gleam from before but instead shone with a light of honesty- and something else. "You have helped… to take my mind off my troubles."

A blush was still vivid on her pale cheeks- and in revelation of his genuine smile, it worsened. _By the desert flowers… he is a very handsome man… Was I blind before?_

"Thank you, Aikou-sama…"

----------------------

Sakura gazed mutely at the still form of Gaara, now lying in a normal hospital bed, his body wrapped in bandages and gauze. The bleeding had had to been stopped via surgery and transfusions, but his chances of surviving…

A slim pair of hands appeared out of seemingly nowhere, as if in offering, to the pink-haired med-nin. "Sakura," Safaia murmured, her voice about as lifeless as her friend had heard in ten years. "Use my chakra. Save my husband."

Sakura blinked in confusion for a moment. "Safaia…" She shook her head. "I can't do that to you. If I use too much, you could… you could…"

"Please," the lovely woman pleaded, tears in her eyes. "If Gaara dies… I could not bear to go on without him. Use my chakra, as Naruto Hokage did for him when they were young."

"S-S-Sa…fa...ia…"

The two women immediately turned to see the Kazekage's eyes barely open and looking for his wife. Immediately she was at his side, her gentle hands stroking his crimson hair back from his brow.

"I am here, my love. And I will save you, Gobi and I both. Do not leave me now…"

Gaara took a shuddering breath, lifting his hand to touch Safaia's cheek. "H-H-Ha…ru…? So…ra…?"

Safaia turned and barely nodded once at the handsome young man standing with his brother near the doorway. Looking back at Gaara, she stroked his hair again, trying to not sob uncontrollably. "They are here, _itoshii_. Your sons are here."

His aquamarine eyes widened slightly and he looked at his sons, then back at Safaia. "A-Aikou?"

Safaia choked on a sob. Sakura had to explain. "In the attack… Aikou and Kohaku… were captured," she said quietly. "They were taken to Iwa."

A furious haze entered Gaara's aquamarine eyes, but soon turned to concern as he looked at Sakura. "N-Na…ru…t-to…?"

"He is resting as well, Father," Haru answered for her. "His injuries are mending."

A look of relief washed over Gaara's pale face. He winced in pain and turned to Safaia once more.

"I… can…not… save… Aikou," he whispered.

"I know, my love," Safaia choked out. "We must heal you first. I told Sakura to use my chakra, and Gobi's, to heal you."

Black-rimmed eyes lifted to Haru, who stood silently with his brother's arms wrapped around his waist. Sora sniffled, his eyes bright with tears.

"Haru," Gaara announced hoarsely. "You… are now…

"…the Sixth… Kazekage."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Hiraishin no Jutsu- **_**"****Flying Thunder God Technique" (The Fourth Hokage's special technique, which allowed him to teleport anywhere without notice by the use of a special seal)**

**Matsuri- a Sand kunoichi that was Gaara's only student in the Suna Academy during the filler episodes in the anime, was kidnapped by some bad guys and Gaara and everyone had to go get her back.**

_**Ojiisan**_**- "grandfather/grandpa" (Kakashi: "Who you callin' a grandpa?!")**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Haru," Gaara announced hoarsely. "You… are now… the Sixth… Kazekage."

Sakura and Safaia both gasped in shock and Haru frowned slightly at him.

"I think not, Father."

The two women turned to the young man who was still allowing his younger brother to cling to his waist. Sora looked up at Haru with a look of complete confusion in his watery dark blue eyes.

Gaara actually managed to glare at his eldest child. "I have… made all… the a-arrange…ments," he growled. "If some… thing… were to happen…to me… then you-"

"You are still a powerful Kazekage," Haru interrupted. "I will not usurp your position because of this. You will remain Kazekage for many more years."

A long, tense moment passed. Black-rimmed eyes flickered to Sakura and Safaia. "Leave us."

Safaia gestured for Sora to release his brother, which he did but only reluctantly. He instead took his mother's hand and allowed himself to be escorted from the hospital room. Sakura gave one concerned look to her old friend as she stood in the doorway.

"Don't get too riled up," she reminded him with a soft smile. "It took a lot of work to patch you up and I don't relish the thought of having to try again." With a nod, she closed the door behind her.

Silence.

"You… do not want to be Kazekage." A statement, not a question. And a weary one at that.

"It is not that I do not want to be Kazekage," Haru replied, "but that I do not want it like this. I want to earn it, not be forced into it because of your incapacity to be so at the moment."

Gaara turned his head and gazed out the window at the clouds floating through the azure sky. "You have more than earned it," he finally whispered. Aquamarine eyes locked with their mirror images in the young man. "I am _tired_, Haru."

Haru stared at his father, realizing for the first time that his father looked… old. He'd been so caught up in other things that he hadn't been aware of how his parents were getting older. And now, Gaara was severely injured, possibly on the brink of death…

"I have been Kazekage… for nearly thirty years," Gaara murmured, his pale eyes turning back to the window. "It has become so difficult… to control my sand now. I cannot… protect Suna as I should."

The young man remained silent- he could sense his father was in a strange mood.

"I almost died, Haru. I could… still die… from these wounds."

"I know, Father."

"I would like… to live to see you married. I wish to see… my grandchildren."

Haru choked and blushed furiously. "_Father_…"

A smile that looked entirely too Naruto-esque appeared on Gaara's lips. "You have… found a girl… already?"

The reddish-brown-haired boy rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, his face nearly as red as his father's hair. "Uhhh…"

Deciding on mercy, Gaara returned to the subject at hand. "The elders… will have already… declared you Kazekage… by the time the messenger hawk… arrives in Suna. You must… be Suna's new leader."

Haru glared at him. "And if I do- who will go after Aikou? Who will rescue my sister from Iwa? Not you, and not the Hokage. _I_ must go, and I will take a team of Leaf shinobi with me."

"Haru…"

"No, Father," came the firm dismissal- in a tone that was pure Kazekage. Haru's aquamarine eyes blazed with determination. "I _will_ save my sister and Uzumaki from Iwa and destroy Kanaye and his ambition while I am there. Then- and _only_ then- will I accept the title of Kazekage."

Gaara gazed at him with so much pride he thought he'd die on the spot from heart rupture.

"So be it."

-------------------------

_In the Hokage's office…_

Sakura gazed at Haru neutrally, but she had to admit- she was impressed with the young man's intelligence. "As you have requested, I came up with a list of potential team members for your mission to Iwa."

He took the proffered list and scanned it carefully. "You even listed their special abilities and techniques," he remarked. "That is appreciated."

Safaia looked worried as she ran her fingers through Sora's brown and blonde hair as his head rested in her lap, the rest of him curled up on the bench next to her. "I still think you should have more than just four shinobi accompanying you," she said. "What if someone gets hurt or killed?"

"Less is better for a mission like this one, Mother," he reminded her yet again. "But I will have a second team prepared and on stand-by, should an emergency arise. Trust me- I have thought this out very carefully."

He turned back to the list. A few names he recognized, but others were completely new. The techniques listed helped him to analyze compatibilities, yet…

"Sakura-sama, can you give me your advice? I am afraid I do not know your shinobi well enough to know who would work well together."

The pink-haired woman beamed. "Of course." She took back the list and read it over thoughtfully. A few moments passed as she pondered and calculated.

"Your main team should be well-balanced with both ninjutsu and genjutsu," she finally said. "I recommend Shourai Uchiha because of both his strength with _Chidori_ and his fire jutsu, and because he possesses the _Sharingan_. He will be quite valuable."

Haru nodded. "I, too, thought of him- but would he be willing to go rescue Kohaku?"

Sakura chuckled. "Those two are just like Sasuke and Naruto used to be. And still are, I suppose. They argue and fight and annoy each other, but they're best friends- not that either one would admit it out loud. They're brothers in all but blood… and they'd die to save each other."

He nodded. "Very well, then." He gazed down the list and recognized two names. "Gin and Kin Hyuuga- they possess the _Byakugan_, correct?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yes, they do. Although if you're looking for a talented user, you should chose Haishen Hyuuga- he's got more experience."

_Genjutsu…_ Haru's mind returned to that night when he got caught in the kunoichi's spell- in more than one way. _Gin's listed techniques and abilities don't mention that. Could it be that no one except her sister really knows about her talent with genjutsu?_ "I think I should like Gin and Kin on my team, and Haishen on my backup. He would make an excellent squad leader."

Sakura looked slightly surprised at his choice of the Hyuuga twins, but wrote it down anyway. "Gin is one of the top students in our med-nin training school. Kin is nearly as talented as her brother with the combination of hidden weapons and the _Byakugan_."

She picked up the list again and perused it. "Your cousin, Shikazu, and Shido were both found unconscious but otherwise unharmed and tied up in a shed near the Academy. I'm sure you know that Shikazu is a marvelous tactician, just like his parents."

"I have not spent much time with him, but I would have wagered he would be. Just like Akina." Haru pondered for a moment. "Who does he work best with?"

"Inoko and Chouichi Akamichi are his best friends, and their parents and grandparents have all been on the same teams. Kind of a family tradition." She tapped her pen against her lips, thinking. "And Inoko knows medical jutsu. That would round out the team nicely."

"And I think Yura Aburame should go," Haru added. "She made it to the Jounin exams- she should be extremely useful, combined with Haishen."

Sakura nodded and made the note. "We shall notify them, then," she agreed. "So your backup team is chosen, but you need another shinobi for your own team…"

"Oi, pansy," came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Haru turned to see Kisho leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on his handsome face.

Immediately Haru's entire demeanor relaxed and he actually grinned. "Oi yourself, doll-boy."

"They're puppets, not dolls."

"I grow roses, not pansies."

The cousins allowed themselves a brotherly whack-on-the-back style embrace after their standard greeting of insults. "So you need some help saving your sister and that orange-haired dork those assholes from Iwa went and hid under a rock, eh?"

Haru gave his cousin a perfect bored-look-that-promises-pain-later expression learned directly from Gaara himself. "_Useful_ help, doll-boy- not the loud, smart-ass excuse for help that you specialize in."

"Hey… I can be useful help too. When the occasion warrants it."

"And you feel that this serious of a situation warrants your direct involvement?"

"Damn right."

Haru ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair, ignoring the bangs that fell back over his aquamarine eyes afterwards. "All right. But you realize that this could quite possibly mean our deaths."

Safaia gasped in horror but Haru and Kisho ignored her for the moment. This was something that shinobi lived and trained for.

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kohaku strode back and forth within the stone confines of their underground cell, his mind churning with endless possibilities and theories. Aikou watched him from her seat on the floor against the wall opposite the iron cell door.

"You have been pacing for hours," she pointed out abruptly, breaking the long silence. "You said you had a plan. When would you care to share this marvelous strategy with me?"

He paused in his walking and looked at her with serious eyes- the mischievous gleam was once again absent. "It is rather simple, _kanojo_. _You_ are going to turn the rock to sand- and thus, we will use the sand to make our escape."

Aikou stared at him blankly for a span of several heartbeats. "Are you _insane_? Do you not think that if I were able to _make_ sand I would have _done_ so by now?"

Kohaku smiled with the confidence of one who knows he's got an ace in his hand. "What is sand anyway, besides ground-up rock?"

"The walls here are _solid_ rock," she retorted, as if he were not already aware. "There is no _possible_ way for me to turn _SOLID ROCK_ into sand!"

"Precisely what I want these Iwa bastards to think." He lifted his hands and formed a chakra-focusing seal, his eyes closed as he concentrated.

The Suna kunoichi put her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"You're cuter when you lose your icy composure like this," he murmured without moving a muscle.

She flushed bright red and looked away quickly. "S-Stop saying such useless things."

"I'm only being honest. I love it when you're as crazy as I am."

Aikou actually snorted. "That is an impossible feat for _anyone_."

"For me to love you or for you to be crazy?"

"Both."

A moment of silence passed with Aikou trying to _not_ look at her companion. "Are you planning on telling me what you are doing?" she finally said, her voice returned to its icy normalness.

"I'm building chakra."

She nearly exploded on him- it was only his prior comment about how he liked it when she lost control of her emotions that stopped her. "I can see you are building chakra. _Why_?"

Instead of answering, he made a series of rapid-fire seals. "_Saundo kahan no jutsu_."

An iridescent bubble formed around Kohaku's body, quickly expanding to envelop Aikou- and beyond the walls of the cell, passing through the stone uninhibited.

The red-headed girl stared at the closest wall. "What was that jutsu?"

"One I made up," Kohaku clarified. At her bored-look-promising-death stare, he elucidated. "I've perfected the silent bubble technique to not only hide noises from within, but scent and sight as well. It's a form of genjutsu that makes anyone outside the bubble see only what they _expect_ to see."

Ice blue eyes blinked in comprehension. "Then any guards passing by to check on us…?"

"Will only see an illusion of us, properly miserable and defenseless."

Aikou's gaze met his and her eyes narrowed. "So what? What will that do for us? We still cannot get out of here."

Kohaku unzipped the top of his red sleeveless tunic- much to Aikou's embarrassment- and reached inside to pull out a pair of… black leather gloves.

The impatient Suna kunoichi was on the verge of growling. "Gloves?"

He winked at her as he pulled on the items. "Stand back, _kanojo_."

Leisurely, he sauntered over to the wall opposite the iron cell door. Carefully he ran his gloved palms over the solid stone, almost as if he were caressing their enclosure. Then, without batting an eyelash, he pulled back and slammed his fist into the wall.

A huge crash sounded, echoing inside their cell as stones, rubble, and debris fell down around him, concealing him in a cloud of dust. Aikou held up her arms as if that alone would defend her from the shower of stone.

Slowly the dust cloud settled, revealing a slightly smudged Kohaku, who was gazing at her seriously. "Can you work with this sand? Or should I make some more?"

Aikou's jaw would've dropped if she would have let it. Instead she stared at him rather stupidly, given the circumstances and her years of dedicated training. "…What?"

Kohaku knelt amongst the rubble he had created and took a handful of crushed rock- now ground into gray sand- into his palm. "Is this enough sand for you to manipulate?" he repeated.

_I think he's actually more intelligent than he lets on…_

--

Haru paused with his hand on the handle of the door to his father's hospital room. He wanted to let his father know that there was a plan in motion to rescue Aikou and Uzumaki from Iwa before the deadline was up, but now that he thought about it…

What if it was a poor plan? What if something went wrong and Aikou ended up injured, or worse? His parents would never forgive him.

"I don't know how things work in Suna, but here we have to open doors to enter a room."

He turned to see a pretty kunoichi, probably no more than a year younger than he, standing next to him with a bemused smile on her face and a blanket in her arms. His eyes widened slightly as he recognized his silver angel from the other day. _Gin Hyuuga…_

"Uh… Yes." It wasn't the most intelligent thing to come out of his mouth, to say the least. "Am I… in your way?"

Again with the smile. "Kind of. I'm here to give the Kazekage a freshly warmed blanket." Her smile brightened a little. "Soothes the pains away, you know."

"I know," came another less-than-intelligent reply. Why couldn't he talk to this girl normally? "I will… uh… here," he finally offered as he slid the door open for her.

Gin gave him a sweet smile that caused his heartbeat to increase tenfold. "Thank you, Suna shinobi, sir. How very gentlemanly of you."

"Uh… you… you are welcome," he stammered, blushing furiously. He watched as the white-eyed girl placed the new blanket over the sleeping Kazekage and took the old one away. She folded it swiftly and walked silently out of the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

Haru watched her the entire time, his blood racing and his brain berating himself for not saying something more. _Come on… you are the son of the Kazekage and you cannot even talk to ONE GIRL?_

"Umm… I am…. my… my name is…"

_Uh… no. Apparently not._

Gin turned to him as she released the door handle. "I'm Gin Hyuuga," she offered, giving him another brilliant smile. Her pearly-white eyes seemed even larger now that he was so close to her. "My brother Haishen was one of the finalists in the Jounin exam." She giggled and Haru longed for the sound to echo in his mind forever. "But you probably knew that, since you were in the exam too." Gin winked. "Our eyes kinda give us away as related."

_Oh, deceased Kazekages… Do NOT let her look down right now…_

"I didn't catch your name as the finals didn't progress…" Her face briefly grew sad, solemn. He found he missed her smile like his roses missed the rain. "Well, anyways…" she continued, her gaze not quite meeting his and a playful smile appearing on her lips, "might I have the name of my prince?"

Haru would've jumped in surprise if years of shinobi training hadn't forced such reactions out of his system. "P-P-Prince?"

Gin nodded and indicated the door. "You opened the door for me. Such gentlemen are few and far between, so you must have been raised with good manners in your household. Good manners and such are standard for a prince."

_Either she is crazy or incredibly perceptive._

_Possibly both._

He smiled.

"I am Haru," he said, giving her a rather gallant bow. He deliberately left off any further identification so as not to frighten the poor girl off. So many people around here started acting like they were walking on eggshells when they found out he was the Kazekage's eldest son- and possible heir to the title. Good politics, he supposed. "As you have guessed, I am a shinobi from Suna."

Falling into his role rather smoothly despite his previous nervousness, Haru lifted one of Gin's hands and pressed an extremely light kiss to the back of it. _She wants a prince? That I can easily do._ "And I am forever at your service," he purred, lifting his aquamarine eyes to lock with her white ones. _Mother's demand that I read those silly fantasy books is coming in handy… Who would have thought?_

Gin blushed furiously, which only added to her appeal, in Haru's opinion. "A-As lovely as that offer is, H-Haru," she stammered, now being the one off guard, "I'm afraid we won't be able to see each other very much. You see, I'm leaving Konoha for a while, and you'll probably be back in Suna by the time I get back..."

He raised a reddish-brown eyebrow. "My angel is leaving me? Wherever for?"

"I… I have a mission…"

He smiled again and her blush deepened. "How lucky for us both that we will be on the same mission, yes?

She blinked. "We… we will?"

"Indeed. I am one of the members of your team. Did you not know?"

Gin shook her head. "My father only told my siblings and me about it about an hour ago. Members of the two teams weren't mentioned." She frowned slightly. "I suppose that means one of us is going to be on the same team as the Kazekage's eldest son."

Haru kept an extremely neutral face. "Would that be a bad thing?"

She made a face. "Kin says he's an emotionless shinobi, just like his sister. I can't say I'm too eager to work on a team with him. He probably has no concern about Kohaku's welfare, only his sister's."

The male in question nearly choked. _Emotionless, eh? With a father and a sister like that, I suppose that is a natural assumption._ Instead he gave her a somewhat half-assed grin. "Well, I hear he is a pretty nice guy. Has this Kin person ever actually _met_ the Kazekage's older son?"

Gin giggled. "Kin is my sister- and no, I don't think she has, but she's got so many secrets from me- she could be _engaged_ and I wouldn't know."

"One would think sisters would be closer than that."

"Especially twins," she agreed with a wry grin.

Haru stepped closer. "Does she know all _your_ secrets?" he murmured, his aquamarine eyes sparkling.

"N-N-No," she said, blushing again.

He smiled before he turned away to walk down the corridor. "Then I shall make it my personal priority to know more of your secrets than your beloved twin sister. Take care, Gin Hyuuga."

Gin watched him walk away, her mouth slightly open and her eyes locked on his retreating form. Unconsciously she squeezed the blanket in her arms tighter.

_Take care… my prince…_

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: I'm baaaack! And thus, another chapter is born, thanks to inspiration and brainstorming with my dear friend CleanOshiwa. This chapter is dedicated to him.**

**And yes- Kohaku got those gloves and his rock-smashing ability from his mother. Is anyone else noticing that he's not the delinquent he makes himself out to be?**

_**Saundo kahan no jutsu: **_**Sound Seal Technique**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Bouzen."

The spaced-out guard in question snapped to attention at the soft but deadly announcement of his name. "Y-y-yes, _Taichou_?"

Black eyes moved from the nervous man to the iron cell door between them. "Are you watching the prisoners as ordered?"

"Yes, ma'am."

The captain of Kanaye's personal guard narrowed her gaze as she peered through the small barred window. Indeed, the two shinobi were sitting on the floor, their expressions subdued, resigned.

Her eyes shifted and the scene wavered. "Dammit." she muttered. Quickly she made a few seals. "_Kaihou_…"

The image inside the cell dissipated like a fog rising to reveal the two prisoners kneeling amongst a large pile of rubble, the source of which had come from a rather large hole bashed out of the far wall. The female was trying to do something with the stony remains…

Her eyes flew wide open as she realized that the sand kunoichi was trying to use a jutsu to command the sand created from the rubble.

"Bouzen." she murmured, her gaze shifting to the guard, irritation radiating off of her like a tangible aura. "Keys."

"What? Why?" came the confused reply.

The captain drew herself as tall as she could- which was still a few inches shorter than her subordinate. "Are you questioning a direct order?" she said quietly.

"N-no, ma'am!" His hands fumbled with his keychain, nearly dropping the item before managing to hand it to her. "S-sorry, ma'am!"

She unlocked the door to the cell and slid it open.

--

Kohaku was on his feet as soon as the genjutsu was broken. Aikou remained in a crouch, her ice blue eyes on the door.

"Dammit," he swore. "How could they break what they can't see? Only a…" he trailed off as he saw a figure step into the cell, their body silhouetted by the corridor light behind them.

It was definitely a female- a rather shapely one at that. Slightly shorter than Kohaku, but most girls were. He couldn't see anything else, as she was completely shadowed.

Except for her eyes.

Kohaku actually took a step backwards, his face a mask of complete shock. "Impossible. There's no way."

The eyes blinked. "Ah, so these eyes are not a surprise to you," a quiet, almost sultry voice remarked. "Since they are considered unique among Iwa shinobi, I am guessing you know my father."

"There's no way," Kohaku repeated, this time harsher. "This has got to be some sort of genjutsu."

The woman stepped into the light. She was a few years older than Kohaku and Aikou, probably in her early 20's, dressed in solid black, including a black ANBU vest. She folded her arms and they noticed a black ANBU tattoo was visible on her left upper arm. She wore no mask, as was customary for ANBU, but instead sported an Iwa forehead protector. Around her right arm she had tied a red and black cloth.

She had long ink-black hair, worn lose, with chin-length bangs parted in the middle to show her forehead protector. Her eyes stared unflinchingly at the Konoha nin with something akin to apathy.

"Since you seem to be familiar with the _Sharingan_ and its capabilities," the captain said quietly, "there is no reason for me to hold back…"

Her red eyes shifted again, from the normal triple tomoe to…

"_Mangekyo Sharingan_," Kohaku whispered, tearing his gaze away from hers and moving quickly over to Aikou to cover her eyes. "Don't look at her eyes!" he hissed in her ear. "Whatever you do, _don't look in her eyes!_"

--

"Good morning, yer Kazekage-ness!"

Haru glared at his cousin. "Kisho, one of these days I am going to use you as fertilizer for my roses."

The puppeteer snickered. "Yeah, right. All your precious roses would die within mere moments of being exposed to my carcass."

Haru glanced around the area, seeing no one except the two Konoha sentries posted in their usual hut near the huge wooden doors that provided entry into the village proper. "Keep it down with the Kazekage crap, will you? I do not want Gin to-"

Kisho's brown eyes lit up. "_Gin_, is it? Weeeeeell now. That's a whole 'nother dune of sand." He nudged his younger cousin. "She doesn't know you're Uncle Gaara's heir, does she?" he whispered.

"Her sister told her I am 'emotionless and uncaring' like my father and sister."

Kisho whistled. "She called your dad uncaring? And she's still breathing?"

"Obviously Kin Hyuuga knows nothing of our family, but that is to be expected since we have been rarely able to make the trip to Konoha over the past seventeen years." Haru scowled slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. "She knows only what the adults may have gossiped about, and the sands only know how many still consider my father to be dangerous despite no longer being a Jinchuuriki."

"Well, he is. Who else can use the entire _desert_ to save their village? I mean, even Aikou can't do that yet. And your dad was doing that and more at her age."

Haru allowed himself a sigh before glancing around again. "Where is everyone? I told them we were to meet here at precisely 8:00…"

Kisho glanced at his watch. "It's only 7:45, dork. I only came early because I _know_ how you are. Everyone else is probably doing last minute things before they undertake this mission. It's not your normal run-of-the-mill rescue, after all."

A figure in a dark purple shirt walked around the corner of a nearby shop, hands stuffed in the pockets of his black pants. A knapsack was on his back and his equipment bag was hung on the back of his left hip. A kunai holster was secured around his right thigh.

Haru raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?"

Shourai nodded his head slightly. "'Morning."

Kisho gave Shourai a once-over. "You're here early, Uchiha. That anxious to save your friend, eh?"

Grey-brown eyes narrowed. "Absolutely not. Kohaku can rot- I'm here to help save Aikou."

A grin appeared on Kisho's lips. _Your tone says otherwise. You're worried about the Uzumaki brat, aren't you?_

"Shourai!"

The three males turned to see the Hyuuga twins arrive, ready to go in their matching tan and silver garb. Gin blushed as Haru gave her a secret smile and Kin grinned cheerfully at Kisho and Shourai.

"Oh, what luck!" Kisho gushed. "I get to go rescue my cousin with the most gorgeous twins in Konoha!" He placed a hand over his heart and made a face as though he were about to swoon. "Be still my heart- I think I may die of happiness…"

Haru slapped his cousin upside the back of his head. "Dumbass," he muttered.

A white-eyed man standing behind the twins gazed at Kisho with a look of paternal concern. "Perhaps it isn't such a good idea to let you two go with a male such as this one," he murmured to the twins.

"Daddy!" Kin whined, turning to her father. "We can handle him! We're kunoichi, remember?"

"Yeah," Gin chimed in, still blushing slightly. "Mom told us how to deal with hentai like him."

Kisho blanched. "Hentai? ME?"

Haru stepped forward and bowed. "Neji Hyuuga, I presume? It is a pleasure to finally meet you, sir. My parents have told me a great deal about you."

Something akin to minor embarrassment appeared on Neji's face. "You must be Haru, then. You have your father's eyes."

"Thank you, sir."

Neji's eyes flickered to his twin daughters, one of whom was trying to _not_ look at Haru and the other who was discussing jutsus with Shourai.

"I'm trusting their welfare to you," Neji finally murmured, his words belying his concern.

"I will protect my entire team with my life," Haru replied seriously.

"But," he continued in a quieter voice, "you should trust in your daughters' abilities. You know they are capable of so much more than they admit."

Neji blinked in surprise. "…Yes. Yes, they are."

"Well, Neji. I'm shocked to see you out of your compound," Sasuke called out as he sauntered up to the group. "Tenten lets you out every once in a while after all, huh?"

"If Sasame had any sense at all, she wouldn't let you out at all, Uchiha."

"True, true. But then nothing would get done around here, would it?"

Haru had an overwhelming urge to scratch the back of his head and walk away from the verbally sparring adults.

"Enough, you two," came a new voice- a feminine one. "This is an important mission for everyone. Do not make this into a spectacle."

Neji and Sasuke both blushed as they gazed at the lovely woman who walked benevolently between them. Memories stirred and they exchanged a glance of understanding.

Haru's eyes widened. "Mother?"

Safaia smiled brightly up at her son. "Your father wanted you to have this." She held out Gaara's forehead protector.

Slowly, Haru took it from his mother's hands. "Why?" he murmured. He pointed to the protector currently residing underneath his long reddish-brown bangs. "I already have one."

Safaia shrugged lightly. "As a reminder of what you are risking your life for. Not just for your sister, but for your future as well."

She didn't need to remind him that if he was successful in this mission, he had agreed to take over as Kazekage.

He bowed his head, gazing at the protector in his hand. _Father… _

Reaching up, he untied his forehead protector and handed it to his mother. He met her eyes.

"I will bring back my sister, Mother," he promised her. "I will bring back Uzumaki, and I will bring them back safely. Both of them."

He tied Gaara's forehead protector around his head and looked up, meeting the gaze of his team. A movement had him looking over their shoulders to the street beyond.

A crowd had gathered while he and his mother had been talking. Everywhere he looked he saw people- some shinobi, some just ordinary villagers- and all had the same expression.

Hope.

The twins were giving their father a final goodbye hug, and Sasuke ruffled Shourai's hair. Kisho fake-sniffled loudly. Haru glared at him.

"What? It's so emotional… and _my_ parents aren't here to send _me_ off…"

Haru mentally made a note to tie his cousin to a tree on the way back to Suna when this was all over and done with. He turned back to his mother, who was smiling at him proudly.

"Be safe. Be strong. Be everything we know you are."

He nodded and turned toward the road leading out of Konoha. His team members finished their goodbyes and quickly followed.

At the edge of the stone pathway, he paused. Slowly he turned and looked at his mother, standing so small compared to the taller men beside her.

_We will be waiting, my son._

"…Move out."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: The idea for Iwa's captain of the guard (she DOES have a name, but you don't get to know what that is just yet) is the direct result of a conversation and art sketch error with my good friend Lori. She accidentally drew Shourai as a female for a commission I had purchased (luckily she showed me the sketch before finishing the picture) and she did SUCH a good job that I decided to use the character in the story.**

**Also, I will be including links to Fanart for my stories (all of them, not just Leaf) on my profile, so please check them out and give them your love!**

_**Taichou**_**: Captain/Superior Officer (in this story, it's going to mean "Captain")  
**

**_Kaihou_: Release**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Since you seem to be familiar with the _Sharingan_ and its capabilities," the captain said quietly, "there is no reason for me to hold back…"

Her red eyes shifted again, from the normal triple tomoe to…

"_Mangekyo Sharingan_," Kohaku whispered, tearing his gaze away from hers and moving quickly over to Aikou to cover her eyes. "Don't look at her eyes!" he hissed in her ear. "Whatever you do, _don't look in her eyes!_"

Aikou crouched on all fours on the dry floor of the cell, her eyes covered by Kohaku's hand. She knew, without seeing, that they were the very image of two vulnerable and scared people.

The captain laughed, low and tinged with the pride that comes with knowing one is superior. "Look at the two of you. Sired by two of the most powerful ninjas in the world and you cower here in the dark like a couple of scared children." Sand and stone crackled faintly as she took a step forward. "You are nothing special. The Tsuchikage should kill you both simply for being so weak."

Aikou heard the captain's footsteps on the stony debris despite the woman's silent movements toward them. Her hands clenched into fists-

And threw a double-handful of sand into the captain's eyes.

She let out a gasp of surprise and pain, and in that instant Kohaku was on her, holding her arms behind her body. She turned her head to affix his gaze with her _Mangekyo-_ only to have Aikou slide the kunoichi's forehead protector over her eyes.

"Nice work," Kohaku murmured as he secured the captain's hands behind her. Aikou focused on tying a rag around her head to keep their captive silent. "I wasn't sure if you knew about the _Sharingan_ and what it can do."

"Of course," Aikou replied, blushing lightly. "Father was no slouch when it came to teaching and training us."

Kohaku moved the captain to Aikou's control. "All right. Let's get out of here."

--

Bouzen snapped to attention as his captain marched out of the cell. The Suna girl was unconscious in the Konoha boy's arms, and the captain kept her arms crossed over her chest and her red eyes on the captives.

"Eh, _Taichou?_ What's going on?"

The captain turned her gaze to the guard. "I got… a little carried away," she said with a lethal little smirk. "I will be taking these prisoners to a different, more secure cell, as the walls in this one are about to collapse."

"But… Tsuchikage-sama said…"

The captain scowled and glared at the guard, who frantically looked at the ground in his effort not to meet her red-eyed stare. "Am I not the captain?" she murmured, soft and deadly.

"Y-Y-Yes, Myougi-_Taichou_, ma'am."

"Then keep your useless comments to yourself."

"U-Understood, ma'am."

--

"That was incredibly clever."

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?"

"…Humble is not in your vocabulary, is it?"

"Can't say it is, no."

"Egotistical pretty-boy."

"Self-absorbed ice princess."

"Why, you-!"

"Quiet. We've still got this maze of stone hallways to find our way through, not to mention the hundreds of Iwa guards. Remember- you're 'Myougi-_Taichou_,' not the pampered little sand princess."

"That makes _you_ my prisoner, Leaf-nin. So watch your mouth."

"Since this is _my_ plan- and as you said, it's pure genius- the same goes for you."

--

Gin and Kin finished their sweep of the somewhat battered Village of the Rock. "There's an awful lot of shinobi in there," Kin murmured, releasing her _Byakugan_.

"But we don't see Kohaku or Aikou anywhere," Gin added sadly.

Haru exchanged a glance with the other two members of his team. "It is natural that they would not have prisoners of war in an easy-to-find location," he mused.

Shourai pondered that for a moment as he looked at the terrain surrounding the compound. "Wouldn't they want to keep them away from other prisoners, considering the situation going on?"

Kisho crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll bet they're underground."

"Why?"

"Think about it." Kisho tapped his head with a finger. "This is the Rock Village. They've got the whole freaking ground to live in. My guess is that there's a whole slew of underground passages and cells for their prisoners." He snorted. "They're like ants."

"We'd have to get closer for us to be able to see that far," Kin said.

"The guards would see _us_ for sure," Shourai pointed out.

Haru looked at Gin, who stared at the ground in front of her silently. "I have a better idea."

Her eyes lifted to his and she looked… scared. She shook her head slightly, but Haru ignored it. "We will have to utilize all our resources- and infiltrating the compound will be a very dangerous mission. It is quite possible that one or all of us could be caught and/or killed."

Kin turned her attention to her sister. "Gin…"

"No. It's no good, remember? Mother and Father wouldn't approve…"

Kisho and Shourai exchanged a glance. "We need everything you can offer," Kisho said. "If there's something you can do to get us in and to Aikou and Uzumaki without getting caught, you need to spill it."

Kin sighed. "Gin is a really powerful genjutsu user," she informed them on behalf of her silently protesting twin. "She could trap the guards in her technique and I could move in close enough to use my _Byakugan_ to see if I can find the two of them."

Gin shot her twin a dark look. "Kin, shut up. I can't do it. You know it won't work."

Shourai looked thoughtful. "I rather think it would. You don't need to entrap the whole compound-"

"Even though she could," Kin added with sisterly pride.

"-Just those near the gates so Kin can do her thing. Once we know where Aikou and Uzumaki are, we can regroup and come up with an escape plan."

Haru nodded. Precisely what he was thinking as well. "We will make our move about 4 hours before dawn- the guards should be sleepy enough at that point and may fall under the genjutsu a lot easier." He turned towards the direction they had come from. "We will camp back at that cluster of caves we passed earlier. We should rest now, as the trip here took a lot of our energy. Kisho will take first watch."

Kisho grinned. "Rest up, kids. Tomorrow will come sooner than you think."

--

Sleep came quickly as it usually did for Haru. He had always been able to fall asleep quickly and awaken just as swiftly- two traits necessary for a successful shinobi.

A hand on his shoulder had him up and on his knees, his assailant in a choke-hold and a kunai against their throat.

"Haru!" came a choked whisper. "It's me! Let go!"

He immediately released his hold on her. "Gin? What are you doing? I could have killed you!"

"Shhh." She placed her finger over her lips and grasped his hand. She got to her feet, forcing Haru to do the same.

"How do I know you are Gin?"

She turned to him and he watched as she activated her Bloodline Limit ability. "Is this proof enough?" she whispered. "Or should I tell you how we first met in front of the Kazekage's hospital room and I called you a prince?"

"All right. I believe you."

She indicated the sleeping forms of Kin and Shourai and gestured for him to follow her away from the others. He eyed her as they walked, slightly cold due to his lack of a shirt and shoes and utterly confused with his companion as she led him deeper into the cave, the darkness within no match for her _Byakugan_.

_She could at least have offered me the blanket she has wrapped around her- or at least allowed me to put on my shirt. I could die of exposure and THEN where would my sister and Uzumaki be?_

Finally she stopped, but she didn't turn around. She released her eye technique and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong, Gin?" Haru whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence around them or have his voice echo throughout the cave and awaken creatures- or shinobi- that were therein. "You have been acting strangely ever since your sister asked you to do the genjutsu for the mission. Do you not want to do it?"

Gin shook her head, even though in the darkness he could barely see her. He pulled out a small glowstick and lit it so they could see each other. He lifted the stick and peered at her face, so beautiful and sad in the glow. He turned her toward him and his heart clenched to see tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You are sad?"

Gin sniffled softly. "I'm scared, Haru," she whispered, so softly he had to strain to hear her. "I've never used my genjutsu in battle before. What if I fail? What if it doesn't work and Kin gets hurt? What if they find us and kill us all? What if you die, and I…" She trailed off, sniffling again.

_She is not meant to be a shinobi,_ he thought to himself as he gazed at her. _Her heart is much too soft, too uncertain. Why was she pushed into this? Was it… me? Did I force her to come along on a mission she did not want to go on?_

Guilt ate at him as they stood there. "I am sorry, Gin," he apologized quietly. "I did not mean to force you to come on this mission. If you had simply declined, we could have found another shinobi that was more prepared-"

"No," she interrupted. "I wanted to come." She lifted her white eyes to his face and smiled faintly. In the glow of the stick, he thought he saw her blush. "I wanted… to be near you."

His heart skipped a beat. "I wanted to be near you too," he confessed. "But we cannot endanger the mission because of your uncertainty. If you cannot do the genjutsu, we will have to quickly come up with another plan to get close to Iwa."

"I know what I'm certain of," she said, taking a step closer. Her voice shook slightly and he could see that she trembled. "I'm certain about how I feel about you. And, if I'm not mistaken, how you feel about me."

He forced his arms to stay by his sides. Never had he wanted to hold someone as badly as he wanted to hold Gin now. "I have not made a secret of my attraction to you," he admitted. "But we are on a mission-"

"A mission that could end in our deaths," Gin interjected, her voice cracking as she closed the space between them. Haru could practically feel the nervousness pouring off of her. "And I don't want to die… without being with you."

His eyes snapped wide open. _She does not mean… she could not POSSIBLY mean…_

"Please, Haru of Suna," she pleaded, placing her shaking hands on the bottom edge of her tank top. She awkwardly pulled it off and he could see that in the dim light of the glowstick that she wore only her pants and a see-through mesh shirt- and no bindings underneath that to hide her high, firm breasts.

He looked at her face, flushed obviously red even in the faint light. "Y-Y-You want… m-me… and y-you… to… to…"

She dropped to her knees, covering her face in her hands. "Oh, I knew I shouldn't have done this," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Haru knelt in front of her and lifted her chin, wiping off tears that slid down her cheek with his thumb. "Gin… Please, do not cry. It is not that I do not want you- I do. Very much. It is just that we are so young and we have the mission to think about…"

"I know all that. I know that we're still just kids to the rest of the village. But we're here on a dangerous mission, just like the ones they have," Gin replied. "A shinobi's life is too often short. We could die tomorrow."

"That is true. But still…"

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I was being really stupid. I wasn't thinking about how you felt. I was being selfish and only thought about how much I want to be with you."

Haru caressed her cheek. "Gin, I want to be with you too. I have wanted you to be mine since I first saw you practicing your genjutsu outside your family's home in Konoha."

Gin sniffled. "You… you saw me? You were there?"

"I was resting in a tree nearby, enjoying the flora. We do not have much of that in Suna. I was caught in your technique- and it was then that you captured my heart as well." He cupped the back of her head and drew her closer.

"The rose… was from you…" Gin whispered, her mouth scant centimeters from his.

"Of course." His mind and his heart decided his fate for him. His lips descended and pressed against hers slowly, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. "Promise me… when you see a white rose… that you will think of me."

Her world was on fire wherever he touched her. His hands were hesitant, uncertain, but she didn't care. Her heart belonged to his. She knew if they stopped now and they died tomorrow, her soul would be filled with regret. She held onto him as if afraid he might change his mind.

"I love you so," she breathed, reaching up to wrap her arms around his bare shoulders. "Never let me go."

He leaned her back onto the blanket that had been wrapped around her body earlier and kissed her again.

"There is no going back, Gin Hyuuga," Haru warned her, sliding his hand underneath the mesh shirt she still wore.

"I know. I don't want to go back." She shivered under his touch. "I just want you."

"And when the time comes for the mission…?"

"I will do my part. The mission comes first." Her hands slid down his smooth chest to the black pants he still wore. Her hands trembled, evidence of her nervousness. Instead, she took her mesh shirt in her hands and pulled the material off, leaving her torso bare to his gaze.

His eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the glowstick now lying on the ground above their heads. He lowered his head and took one succulent offering into his mouth while gently caressing the other in his hand. Tears filled her eyes- tears of joy, tears of uncertainty, tears of hope, tears of sadness. She slid her fingers into his reddish-brown hair.

_This… will have never happened._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"All right, Gin. You ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's do this."

Kin gave her twin a strange look but didn't comment. Shourai leaned in close to the kunoichi's ear. "Wake up, white-eyes. You need to be on alert for this."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know my job, red-eyes. You just sit here and wait for us like a good little boy."

"Just do your thing, woman."

Kisho chuckled. "You two fight like an old married couple."

The pair blushed furiously and averted their gaze from each other. "I need to go," Kin mumbled as she grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her away from the trio of males.

Haru watched Gin leave, his heart beating hard with concern. In his mind's eye, he could still see her, as soft as moonlight on roses, underneath him, above him, infiltrating every part of his soul. Hands capable of killing a man had touched him with a gentleness that had nearly undone him.

"Oi, Kazekage," Kisho called, nudging his cousin none-too-gently in the ribs. "You're spacing out." He batted his eyes at Haru. "Is our widdle Haru in wuv?"

Haru turned his attention to the puppet-nin. "You know, I should send _you_ in there to save my sister and Uzumaki by yourself. It would save me the trouble of killing you myself when we get home."

"And wouldn't it just be your luck that I'd save 'em without dying?" Kisho shook his head. "How terrible. Better not risk it."

Shourai stared at the cousins with something akin to disgusted confusion. "Are you two crazy?"

"Possibly," came the simultaneous reply.

--

"There's the guards," Kin whispered in Gin's ear. "You sure you're okay?"

Gin thought about the slight aching pain between her legs but knew her sister couldn't be talking about _that_. "I'm on it. Stay here until I give you the signal."

"Got it."

Slowly, she crept toward the entrance where the two guards stood at attention. She hid herself in the shadows, her eyes locked on the shinobi in front of her.

"_Sairentosuto-n_," she whispered as she stepped out of the shadows so that the two Iwa guards could see her. Her hands flew gracefully and swiftly into the hand seals for the jutsu and before they could react, they grew rigid and unmoving.

Gin held the last hand seal formation in front of her chest and lifted one foot to point at her knee, like a ballet dancer.

Silent and stealthy as a shadow, Kin was beside her. "What did you do?"

"_Silent Stone_ jutsu," she replied. "They are as stones now, unable to see or hear or move. When the jutsu is released, they will think only that they have dozed off briefly." Her eyes narrowed as she concentrated on holding the technique. "Now hurry!"

"_Byakugan_!"

--

Aikou strapped her sand gourd back onto her sash and set about putting her hair back up in its usual disheveled twist, secured by twin needles. Their hostage, one captain of the Iwa guard, sat silently in the corner of the room, bound, gagged, and blindfolded by a cocoon of sand.

Kohaku had already reattached his equipment bag and kunai holster and was currently standing by the doorway, keeping watch. "You almost ready, _kanojo_?"

"I would like to know how you expect us to just walk out of here," Aikou muttered under her breath. "A person entrapped in sand escorted by two unknown shinobi is likely to gather a lot of attention."

"So we just don't gather attention." He lifted his hands in a familiar two finger cross seal. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Immediately there were a handful of Kohaku shadow clones in the room with them. The clones turned, blew Aikou a kiss, and proceeded to henge into Iwa shinobi guards.

Aikou glared, but she was blushing. "Was the kiss necessary?"

"It's _always_ necessary." He henged himself into another Iwa guard. "Now, you transform yourself too, and see if you can make our sandy captive's cocoon look like a body bag."

"_WHAT_?"

"She's coming with us."

"In the name of all that is holy, _why_?"

Kohaku pointed to his eyes. "The _Sharingan_ is an Uchiha bloodline trait. That means that somehow she's related to old man Sasuke and his teme son Shourai. I rather think they'd be interested in meeting her."

"She is a captain of Iwa's guard," Aikou pointed out as she henged. "Not to mention she could probably kill us all if she gets loose."

"Then don't let her loose, princess."

--

"Someone coming!"

Gin grimaced as she tried to keep her control over her jutsu. "How many?"

A pause. "There's about four of them, with another in a bag." Kin frowned. "But that's odd… the one in the bag is alive. Are they going to bury a prisoner alive?"

"I don't want to find out!" Gin retorted through clenched teeth. Sweat beaded her brow. "Hurry up and find Kohaku and Aikou!"

Kin hissed through her teeth. "I don't know Aikou's chakra, but I'm pretty sure I can find Kohaku's. How much longer can you hold it?"

"Dammit, goldy- will you hurry it up?!"

"You there- what are you doing?"

The twins froze at the deep, commanding voice coming from inside the compound. Neither moved a muscle.

"Myougi-_taichou_ got a little carried away with questioning one of the prisoners," came the respectful reply. "We've been assigned to dispose of the body."

"Body?" Kin whispered in Gin's ear. "That person in the bag is alive. Could it be…?"

"Do you think it's Aikou?"

Kin peered closely at the person's chakra system. "It seems almost too tall to be Aikou. She is rather short, if you remember."

"Curse it." Gin grunted. "Get yourself hidden. I can't hold the technique any longer."

"_Heeeeey! Over there! You two girls- stop or you're dead_!"

Gin turned wide, panicked eyes to her twin. "They've seen us! Kin, go!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

Gin released the technique, unable to hold it. The two guards relaxed slightly, blinking as they shook their heads as though awakening. She took a few steps back, fear and exhaustion suddenly sapping her ability to move quickly.

"Giiiiiin!"

A black blur grabbed Kin and absconded with her, heading for the stone tops and sparse tree branches. Kin beat on her captor with her fists. "Let me go, you Iwa dungchip!"

Shourai winced and fixed her with a glare. "I am neither, thank you. And you should show some more appreciation for your savior than beating on him."

Kin's eyes flew wide with worry. "What about Gin?"

"Haru's handling it."

--

Gin fell backwards onto her rear, her face pale and her body trembling as a group of Iwa shinobi descended upon her. They had her surrounded- and she didn't have enough chakra left to attempt escape.

"You four- tie her up," one of them said, pointing at the ones with the body bag. "The rest of you come with me. We must fetch Myougi-_taichou_. She will want to know of our new prisoner."

"Hai!"

The four shinobi that held the body bag exchanged a glance. One let go of his end and took a few steps toward Gin.

"_Kusapo: Baratate no Jutsu_!"

A trembling of the earth in front of Gin's feet had everyone pausing. A great thorny bush erupted from the ground, twisting together and forming a protective shield around Gin.

"Haru?"

Gin looked up as one of the Iwa shinobi let go of the body bag and ran forward. "Haru!"

Haru stood up from where he had been crouching, growing his rosebushes from the elements in the rocky ground. "Aikou?"

The nin in front of the rosebush turned to Haru. "We need to go. Now."

"Uzumaki?"

Three more Iwa guards came running out of the compound, a flurry of kunai and shuriken falling upon them. "Ruuuuuun!" A kunai caught one in the back and he disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke.

"Shadow clones?" Haru turned to the four Iwa guards. "What is going on?"

"No time to explain," Kohaku-in-henge replied, picking up the body bag and hefting it over his shoulder. "We need to get out of here."

Haru picked up Gin, who was on the verge of passing out. "Right behind you."

"_Stop them_!"

The rain of arrows, kunai, and shuriken increased, making escape into the rocky surrounds more difficult. They were in enemy territory and that was their disadvantage.

Two more shadow clones were hit and subsequently poofed away. Kohaku winced as a kunai sliced his right arm, but he thanked the stars he was only grazed.

"Kohaku!" He turned his head to see only Aikou behind him. "My brother- he has been hit!"

"Dammit!" He handed the sand cocoon over to his two remaining clones. "Keep following Shou. Whatever you do, DO NOT LOSE HIM. Take that woman to Shou and make sure he takes her back to Konoha."

"Got it."

He turned back toward Aikou, dodging weaponry and missiles as he ran back to her side. She had managed to pull her brother out of the line of fire, but she had a problem.

"They are both injured," she whispered, her voice laced with underlying panic. "I cannot carry them both, and they are bleeding profusely."

Kohaku assessed the wounds. Haru had three kunai lodged in his back, and Gin had a deep laceration on her right arm from a shuriken. Two more jutted out of her leg, just below the knee and her head dripped blood from a wound to her temple. Both were unconscious. He felt their vitals and was relieved that their hearts still beat- albeit weakly.

"We have to get them away from here, first and foremost," Kohaku said. "We can't do anything while they're looking for us."

"We should not move them with these injuries," Aikou protested. "And those kunai in my brother's back… He could… he could…"

"Figures you couldn't escape without my help," came a familiar voice. They looked up to see Shourai as he dropped down from the rock overhead. "I told your clones to follow Kin back to the cave where our camp was. Don't know why you wanted to bring your baggage along on this trip, dobe."

"It's a souvenir for you, teme," Kohaku replied. "And who asked you to come help me anyway?"

"This guy did," Shourai said, pointing at Haru. "He's a better shinobi than you could ever hope to be."

"Probably. But now we need to get him and Gin away from here so we can keep them alive."

"Leave it to me. You and Aikou get them out of here."

Kohaku produced another clone. "You take Gin," he instructed himself. "I'll take Haru. " He turned to Aikou as she helped put her brother on the Konoha nin's back. "And you are going to protect us with that sand of yours, _kanojo_."

"Let us go then."

Shourai grinned as he watched them race off, Aikou's sand shield held over them like an umbrella to protect them from the falling weapons. _Kanojo, huh? And she didn't clobber him. Something must have happened while they were in that dungeon. _He turned his attention back to the Iwa guards who were now running through the rocks toward him.

"All right, Iwa bastards. Have a taste of Uchiha fire." He made a series of hand seals, then inhaled deeply. "_Koton_: _Bakuendan_!"

The air was rent with a high-pitched wail as thousands of fire bullets shot out of his mouth and into the pursuing shinobi. They went down in flames, blood and fire scattered across the rocky ground.

"That's unfair of you, Uchiha," Kisho commented from his vantage point atop a nearby boulder. "Why do you get to have all the fun?"

"Because _you _are late."

Kisho unrolled one of the scrolls on his back. "I prefer to think of it as a grand entrance." He summoned one of his puppets from the scroll and took up the chakra strings. "Let's go, Shukaku!"

Shourai raised an eyebrow at the Sand-nin. "Isn't that a bit rude?"

"Hey- Uncle Gaara thought it was a great name for this beast." The tanuki-looking creature rattled and creaked before heading down into the melee. "Watch what he does."

The tanuki's stomach opened and a series of half a dozen metal barrels emerged. They fired at the remaining Iwa shinobi with the speed of a machine gun.

"Sand shots," Kisho explained to Shourai's skeptical look. "Does just about as much damage as the Ichibi's sand shuriken, or so my father tells me."

"Enough playing around," Shourai retorted. "Finish up so we can get back to Konoha. If any of the elite forces come after us, we're toast."

"I'm in total agreement with you there, Uchiha."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N:**

_**Sairentosuto-n**_**- Silent Stone Genjutsu**

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_**- Shadow Clone Technique**

_**Kusapo: Baratate no Jutsu- **_**Grass-type: Rose Shield Technique**

_**Koton**_**: **_**Bakuendan- **_**Fire-type: Screaming Bullets of Fire (can't remember where I found the name, but I thought it fit Shourai very nicely)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"This isn't good, Kohaku."

The orange-haired nin sighed. "I know. We don't have time to do much more than quick basic healing and pray that they survive the trip back."

"Why can we not stop to heal them?" Aikou sounded extremely anxious.

"The Iwa elite guard is on our tail," Kisho replied. He pushed off from a large tree branch, Haru wrapped in bandages and draped unconscious on Kisho's back. "The sooner we're in the Country of Fire, the better."

"I've sent half a dozen clones ahead of us to let the nearest village on our side of the border know that we're on our way and we have wounded. They should be able to get a hawk to my mother- and if I know her, she'll be there before we will."

Aikou looked saddened for a few moments. "Kisho…"

"Hmmm?"

She dropped back from the others so they would not overhear. "How are… my mother and brother faring?"

Kisho turned his head to look at his younger cousin. "They were well when I saw them last. Aunt Safaia is a strong woman. Why?"

"She is not grieving… over my father's death?"

The puppet master let out a snort of surprise. "Death? Uncle Gaara is still alive, cousin. He has handed over the title to your brother here, but he lives."

Aikou's ice blue eyes went as wide as they could go. Her heart began to beat loudly. "Father… lives? He is alive?"

"Heh. Can't kill off a Kage that easily, little princess." He winked at her. "Same goes for your brother. Stubborn as a mule and smells twice as bad. But he's the Sixth Kazekage now, so we need to do everything we can get him back home alive."

"Right."

_Father is alive… My father is alive!_

--

The small village on the edge of the Fire Country was well-prepared for them when their rescue team arrived. The village elder came to greet them as soon as they entered the village.

"We have sent word to the Hokage, requesting medical squads as soon as possible," he informed Kohaku as Kin gently took her unconscious twin from Kohaku's back. "We have bedding and food prepared for you- please follow me."

Kohaku murmured his thanks, his eyes scanning the road behind them for Iwa shinobi.

"Kisho and I will set up alarms," Shourai announced as he stood next to Kohaku. "Knowing your mother, she'll have at least two squads sent as soon as that hawk lands."

Kohaku turned his gaze to the Uchiha heir. "Is my mother…? How is she doing?"

"Sakura?" Shourai chuckled. "She's ready to knock down some walls and go after Kanaye herself, but I'd say that's pretty normal for her." His grey-brown eyes met blue. "And your father's alive, dobe."

"Those wolves ripped them apart, Shou."

"Do you _really_ think that that would keep those two down? Your father won't die unless he's dragged, kicking and screaming, and even then I don't think he'd give up." His smirk vanished. "Gaara was pretty messed up, though. He handed over his title to Haru before we left on the mission."

Kohaku looked over at the building where Gin and Haru had been carried by some of the villagers. "So Haru's the Kazekage now?"

"You got it."

"Lucky bastard."

Shourai raised an eyebrow. "The man had three kunai sticking out of his back and hasn't regained consciousness in two days. I'd hardly call that lucky."

Kohaku gave his friend Naruto's trademark grin. "Haru and I are just like our fathers, Shou. We're not so easy to kill either."

--

"_KOHAKU UZUMAKI, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU_!"

The orange-haired man in question went into panic-mode. "Mom?! What the hell did I do now?"

Sakura ran up and glomped the poor kid in a hug so tight he had to fight for air. "You went and scared the hell out of me, that's what!" She sniffled into his hair, ignoring the fact that he was partially bent over at a rather uncomfortable angle so she could huggle him. "When we got the message for medical teams, I thought you were hurt!"

"If's Haruf, momf," came the muffled reply. "Anf Ginf. Fhey're in fhat houf over fhere."

Sakura released her son, dusting off her hands as if nothing motherly had happened. "All right then. Let's get to work." She started shouting instructions to the multitude of med-nins she had brought along.

"Your mother scares me," Aikou murmured from behind Kohaku's back.

He coughed, trying to get air into his deprived lungs. "She scares me too."

"Still alive, Uzumaki?"

Kohaku turned to see Sasuke arrive, Neji and Kankuro right behind him. "Apparently so."

Kankuro groaned. "Now I owe Chouji twenty bucks. Thanks a lot, kid."

"Oi! I'm sorry if I didn't die _just_ so you could win your bet!"

"Nice work, Shourai," Sasuke told his son. "No doubt this dobe would've been roadkill if you hadn't gone along to help."

"Of course, Father."

Naruto's son was seething. "Teme…"

"Oi, Uzumaki. Where do you want your luggage?"

Kohaku looked at Kisho, who was carrying the sand cocoon. His entire face lit up and his expression turned into a smirk.

"I brought you a souvenir, Sasuke-sensei," Kohaku purred. He nodded at Aikou, who released part of her sand coffin to reveal the Iwa captain encased therein.

Sasuke scowled. "I already have a woman."

"And she's enough trouble as it is, right?" Kankuro chortled, Kisho joining in merrily.

Kohaku walked over to their captive. "I think this one might be of extreme interest to you." He untied the Iwa forehead protector from around her eyes and stepped back. "You might want to activate your eyes, sensei."

Neji had long since gone off to check on his daughters and Kisho privately warned his father not to look in the captain's eyes. Aikou averted her gaze, keeping her sand ready should it be necessary to blind the captain again.

The woman opened her eyes and blinked several times, attempting to get used to the bright sunlight shining down on them. She looked around and assessed the situation. "Fools," she murmured, her voice like cold death. "You should never have uncovered my eyes."

Sasuke and Shourai both activated their Sharingan, reaching for their kunai as they watched her. She stared in shock, the first real trace of emotion to cross her face since Kohaku and Aikou had first seen her.

"You…"

Sasuke's gaze narrowed as he looked over this young woman. Jet black hair, matching ebony eyes, icy demeanor… "Who are you?"

Her face shifted to a scowl and her eyes turned red. Sasuke took a step back, visibly stunned. The kunai in his hand fell to the ground, forgotten. Shourai looked back and forth between his father and the captive, utterly confused as to why _she_ had the _Sharingan_ too.

"My name is Yuushuu Myougi. I am the _Taichou_ of Kanaye's personal guard. And the only reason I'm telling you this is because I am your daughter and I mean to kill you."

"_DAUGHTER_?!"

Shourai looked like he was about to pass out. Sasuke simply looked baffled.

"And how, pray tell, am I your father?" He sized her up with his _Sharingan_ gaze. "You must be in your early twenties, right?"

"So?"

"So I would have had to be in my early twenties if I had sired you. During which time, I was occupied with avenging my clan, not with coupling with random women." He indicated the boy by his side. "This is my son- and since I have only been faithful to his mother, there is no way you can be my child."

She snarled at him and struggled against her sand cocoon. "Damn you, I know you're my father! You are Itachi Uchiha, right? You ended up in a small village not too far from Iwa when you were injured and my mother took care of you. Then you took advantage of her and left, not caring what happened to her after that! Did you know she died in childbirth? Did you? Do you even _care_?"

Yuushuu paused in her furious tirade, glaring murderous intent at Sasuke, who merely returned her gaze silently.

"Of course not. What kind of man takes advantage of a woman and then abandons her?" She spat at Sasuke's foot. "Konoha scum."

Sasuke crouched down in front of her, red eyes locked on red. "I am not Itachi Uchiha," he informed her.

She scowled. "You look like me," she pointed out. "You have the _Sharingan_. How many Uchihas are there left who possess it?"

"Just two," Sasuke answered. "Myself and my son." He nodded at her. "And you, of course."

"Then you _are_ Itachi Uchiha!"

"No, _mei_. I am his younger brother, Sasuke. That would make me your uncle."

--

Kankuro scratched his head as he entered the house where his nephew was being healed. "Crazy Uchiha family," he muttered. "Can't keep track of their kids… Popping up all over the freaking world…"

Haru was lying face down on a table, four medic-nins surrounding him as they attempted to heal him. "How is he?"

Ino wiped her brow. "We should've sent a more skilled medic with them," she said. "They tried to do their best, but they've never dealt with injuries this bad in training. And with Gin one of the ones injured, and she being the best in her class…"

He held up a hand to stop her. "Safaia sent me to tell you to heal him as best you can for now. Just make sure that he is travel-worthy."

Ino's eyebrows went up. "She wants to go back to Suna? With Gaara and Haru injured like this?"

He shrugged. "She has no choice. Once she got word that everyone made it out of Iwa safely, for the most part, she took a personal guard for Gaara, herself, and Sora and headed back to Suna. She said Kanaye will be furious… and will probably use his army to attack both Suna and Konoha."

She nodded. "Wise woman."

"I am to take my nephew back to Suna as soon as possible. Can you keep me posted on his condition?"

"Of course. If everything continues as it has been, he should be able to travel by sundown tomorrow, _if_ you make sure he doesn't walk."

"I brought Sanshouuo just for that purpose. Haru can ride inside safely while we head back."

--

Neji fought against the urge to grab his daughter and hold her in his arms, to plead and beg with her not to die, to wake up and tell him she would be okay. His white eyes had dark circles under them, proof of his sleepless nights since his twin daughters had gone on their mission.

Kin slipped her small hand into her father's larger one. "Daddy?"

He looked down at his other daughter, his face grim. "What is it, Kin?"

She gazed at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Never mind. I just wanted to make sure you were still with us."

"Neji?"

His head snapped up and he met Sakura's eyes. "…How is she?"

"She was hurt… more than we first thought," she murmured. "The laceration on her arm will heal, with time and care, but some of the nerves were cut. She may not be able to throw and hit like she could before."

Neji let out a breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. "And the head injury?"

"She is still unconscious. And she might be… for a long time. The blow she sustained was quite severe."

"But she's still alive? She'll live?"

"Yes. She's alive. You can go in to see her now. If she hears your voice, she may wake up, but I cannot guarantee anything."

"Thank you, Sakura. For all you've done."

"I only wish I could have done more."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: **

_**Yuushuu Myougi**_**: approximately, "Perfect Kill/ Killing Perfection" **

_**Mei**_**: Niece**

_**Sanshouuo:**_** Salamander- One of Kankuro's puppets (rebuilt after Sasori destroyed it waaaaaaaay back when)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"You do not understand, Father- I _must_ contact Konoha. I need to hear how Gin is doing, if she ever woke up, if she still sleeps, if she has forgotten me. I have waited over a year now- I will not wait any longer!"

Gaara regarded his son who now stood in front of him, clad in the blue and white Kazekage robes that he had once donned, and steepled his fingers. "You know as well as I that contact between Suna and Konoha during times of war is impossible. Iwa shinobi shoot down every hawk and bird we try to send out, and we do not dare to send our own people out to try and get a message through." He closed his eyes and heaved a world-weary sigh. "I am sorry, my son, but you must wait for this war to end to hear word of your lady."

"If it were Mother, you would be just as worried!" Haru snarled.

Gaara stood up, matching the young man height for height. "I did not say that you had no right to be worried. She was gravely injured and the last status update from Naruto- extremely outdated though it is now- was that she might be in a coma for quite some time. All we can do now is focus on defeating Kanaye and ending the war- and then you can be reunited with your young lady."

Haru clenched his hands. "She could be dead for all I know," he muttered, turning his attention to the window overlooking the only entryway into the village proper. "She could have died months ago, and I would not have known."

Gaara moved over to his son's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What does your heart tell you, Haru?"

He was silent for a moment. "She lives. That is all it tells me."

"Then you need worry for nothing. If anything, you should worry about your sister. She has been in Konoha helping with their defenses for the last year and you know how temperamental she can get, especially around Naruto's son."

Haru rolled his eyes. "I am almost thankful that she is there and not here."

"She is a strong kunoichi. If anyone from Suna will survive this war, it will be her, if only because Naruto will never be defeated."

The younger man snorted. "What does that say about us, Father?"

Gaara actually chuckled. "That we leave the worrying to your mother and think of a plan to defeat those Iwa bastards once and for all."

Haru sighed. He could only hope that Aikou was keeping her promise and watching over Gin and her family for him… until he could come and speak with Neji personally.

--

Kohaku frowned as he poured over his father's top secret scrolls, searching for something, _anything_ that could help defeat the enemy army.

"I did not know you could read."

A growl escaped his throat before he could stop it. _This female never ceases to say the ONE thing guaranteed to piss me off._ "Go away, Aikou. I'm in the middle of something."

The red-head sauntered into the scroll room, her ice blue eyes scanning the dusty shelves. "So now we are back to 'Aikou.' That is not what you were saying last night, _aman_."

And with that, his attention was completely diverted from the scrolls.

He looked up at her, aware that her ever-present gourd was… not present. "Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously. "I thought Dad had you pinned in some war meeting."

Aikou shrugged. "I left a shadow clone there. I had… other thoughts to focus on."

"We're in the middle of a war, _kanojo_. We can't just stop-"

"It is all your fault, you know," she murmured, her pale eyes catching the light of his lantern and reflecting it back. "If you had simply listened to me and left me alone, we would not be in this situation, would we?"

He swallowed. Hard. "W-What situation?"

"Where we cannot keep our hands off each other."

He pounced. Her words rang true in his ears as he had the scrolls cleared off the desk in a single swipe and her pinned to the desktop in a matter of moments.

His lips were on hers, on her chin, her jawline, then down her slender throat to her collarbone, all while his hands slipped under her blood-red shirt, searching for and finding the perfectly palm-sized treasures hidden underneath.

"Hurry up, _aman_. I cannot wait much longer…"

He had their pants off in record time, one hand still massaging her chest while the other moved lower to the secret riches hidden in bright red curls.

"_Uzumaki_…"

"Aikou…"

"_Uzumaki_."

"Oh, Aikou…"

"_OI!_ Uzumaki!"

Kohaku woke with a loud snort. He blinked in the dim lantern light as if confused. He turned his head to the doorway where Aikou stood with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her lovely face.

"What are you doing?"

He slowly looked back at the pile of scrolls he had been perusing. "Um… reading…?"

"You can read?"

Kohaku stared at her, then back at the desktop in front of him, wondering why she was now standing in the doorway, fully clothed, instead of writhing in naked abandon on the desk underneath him like she had been mere moments before.

"It appeared that you were drooling, not reading, Uzumaki," she went on, walking briskly over to wipe a bit of drool from his bottom lip. "And why, in the name of the deceased Kazekages were you saying my name over and over?"

_It was a dream. A damned, lust-filled, NOT REAL dream._ "Dammit."

Aikou peered at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Give me a few minutes and I will be."

She gave a sort of backwards wave as she turned and headed out the door. "All right, but do not be late for dinner. Your father has asked Miss Ayame to cook some of her famous ramen for us tonight."

Once she was gone from sight, Kohaku slammed his forehead down on the table, stirring up dust. "_DAMMIT_."

It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. He had managed to convince Aikou to become his girlfriend nearly six months ago, but she hadn't allowed their relationship to progress farther than the occasional kiss. And, truth be told, he was somewhat afraid to ask her if they could move forward- he didn't relish the thought of being punched through another wall.

Part of it was her naivety about the physical relationship between men and women, despite her "education" from Jiraiya-sensei's books, but part of it was his fear that they would be parted eventually. She hailed from Suna, he from Konoha. Both countries needed them- they could not simply abandon their homes to live with the other.

He focused his breathing and the tent in his pants gradually subsided. His dreams about Aikou were coming more and more frequently- and were getting more explicit. If something wasn't done and done soon, he'd end up pouncing on her and absconding with her to the nearest supply closet to corrupt her.

Oh, and he wanted to corrupt her _badly_.

"Kohaku?" Sakura knocked on the door jamb before peering inside. "Did Aikou tell you it was time for dinner?"

"Yeah, Mom. She just left." He stood up, making sure all traces of previous arousal were now absent. "Why does she still insist on calling me 'Uzumaki' when she's been my girlfriend for six months?"

Sakura smiled as she shrugged, taking care not to disturb the infant sleeping peacefully on her shoulder. "Who can say but her? Maybe once things have settled down a bit she'll feel more at ease about calling you by your first name."

"But then she'll have to go back to Suna."

The baby stirred and Sakura made soothing noises until it stopped. "Well, do you love her?"

"Of course. I've loved her for over a year, although she's convinced it was all part of my 'schmoozing' behavior."

"That's your own fault, of course."

He sighed. "I know."

Sakura put her free arm around her son's shoulders. "Come on. We don't get ramen very much anymore since the war started, so we should go thank Ayame for doing this for us. Don't worry about Aikou- she cares for you, more than she lets on."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Hey- it's what I'm here for."

"That, and keeping Dad in line."

"Who else would put up with him for this long?"

--

It was after-hours at the Konoha hospital, but nurses still roamed the hallways, checking on patients periodically throughout the night.

A figure hid in the shadows of one room, keeping vigil even though the room's occupant hadn't stirred at all. The door opened quietly, and just as softly slid shut again.

"Kin?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. "Hello, Sakura-sensei. Was she any trouble today?"

"Of course not. She's always an angel."

Kin smiled sadly as she gazed down at her still-unconscious twin sister. "Our father wants to take my sister home. He believes that she will awaken if she's taken there."

"You know as well as I do that she can't. For multiple reasons."

"I agree. It's best if she stays here."

They were quiet for a moment, the silence broken only by tiny baby snores. Sakura shifted the sleeping baby from her shoulder to her arms. "She tried rolling over today. Nearly had Naruto in a panic because he was changing her diaper at the time."

Kin laughed softly. "It's hard to imagine our Hokage changing diapers- ever."

"He didn't want to with Kohaku. By the time Midori came around, I pretty much threatened his bodily safety if he didn't start stepping it up a bit. Now he knows not to argue with me."

The young kunoichi gazed at the infant. "…May I?"

Sakura looked slightly surprised. "Of course."

Gently, she handed the tiny baby girl over to Kin, who held the child in hesitant wonder. The baby let out a soft sigh, and Kin sat down in the chair next to Gin's bed.

"Your daughter… is beautiful," Kin managed to whisper to her unconscious sister. "I only wish you would wake up, so you could see her… for yourself."

Silence was her only reply.

Tears slipped down Kin's cheeks and landed on the infant's blanket. Sakura placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Neji… he still doesn't know?"

Kin shook her head. "It… really isn't my place to tell him. Gin should- when she wakes up."

"Then you know who the father is?"

For a long time, Kin didn't answer. "Have you named the baby?" she asked instead.

Sakura blinked, momentarily thrown by the change of subject. "No. We've kept her to ourselves, and Ino is the only other person outside our family who knows of her existence, and that's because she helped deliver her. We tend to the baby and care for her, but we didn't feel like we had the right to name her."

Kin wiped a tear from her eye as she gazed at the lone flower resting in a vase by Gin's bedside. The white rose, which had been in Gin's equipment bag, had never once wilted during the entire year she had been in a coma. Kin was the only one who knew that the rose was the same one from a year ago- all the nurses believed that she had simply bought her twin a fresh white rose whenever the previous one would wilt. She alone knew what the undying rose meant, and kept her own counsel.

"Shirabara."

"I'm sorry?"

Kin cleared her throat. "I think… Gin would want to name her… Shirabara."

Sakura followed Kin's gaze to the white rose keeping watch over the sleeping Gin. "It's a beautiful name, Kin," Sakura said, nodding. "I think Gin would like that a lot."

Kin leaned over and lay the sleeping child in the space between Gin's arm and her body, and then sat on the bed to look at young mother and daughter sleeping peacefully in the moonlight.

"She has her mother's hair," Kin remarked.

Sakura's ears perked up. "Oh?" _So Kin DOES know who the father is…_

"We will have to tell Father soon," Kin continued. "So you need to wake up, Gin. I am _not_ going to keep this secret for you this time." She bowed her head. "And Shirabara will need to know her family. _All_ of her family."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: NO, I do not condone underage intimacy or pregnancy, but not only have I read multiple mangas where 15, 16, and 17 year olds are doing things they should NOT be doing, but a few of them have had to deal with the repercussions of such actions. I, myself, am the result of a 13 year old girl who decided she couldn't wait until marriage. So no whining, barking, or flaming- I already know it's wrong. But I'm the author, they're my characters, and that's how the story goes.**

_**aman**_**: lover**

_**Shirabara**_**: White Rose**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sakura ran.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, racing her own heartbeat, which pounded deafeningly in her ears.

_Please… please no… let them be wrong…_

She came to the emergency room and threw open the door. One of the nurses pointed down a corridor, knowing why her senpai was in such a panic.

The room she entered smelled of smoke, burnt clothing, charred flesh… and blood. She paused, then walked slowly, extremely hesitantly, toward the figure on the bed covered with a white sheet.

Ino stood nearby, tears in her eyes. Inoko held onto her mother in a tight embrace, and Chouichi had his arms around Ino's shoulders as if keeping her upright.

"Th-They got him, S-Sakura," Ino rasped, her voice breaking as she tried to hold in the sobs which threatened to overwhelm her. "Those… those _bastards_… They k-killed…!"

Sakura moved over to the bed, feeling very much like she was in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Day in and day out she had to help the medical team to heal the wounded, people she knew and had grown up with. She'd had to tell friends that their loved ones hadn't made it, but so far, it hadn't been anyone so very close to her and Naruto.

She carefully lifted the sheet and gazed down at the face underneath. Peaceful and relaxed in death, unmarred save for a deep cut across one cheek, the face of an old and beloved friend looked as if he were merely sleeping.

The bloodstains soaking the bed linens and the burn marks all over his shoulder and arm exposed the harsh reality.

"Chouji…"

Ino lost it. Her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, holding onto Inoko and rocking back and forth as she let out a wail, tears sliding down her cheeks. Chouichi knelt by his mother, embracing her as he, too, mourned his father's death.

The door slammed open and Sakura turned to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway, his expression pure panic. He took several shaky steps toward Ino.

"Tell me it isn't true. Dammit, Ino, tell me they didn't get him!"

Ino turned her head to look at her old teammate- and the look of absolute loss on her face was answer enough for him.

Shikamaru screamed out his frustration and grief as he fell to his knees, slamming his fists against the tiled floor.

Sakura reverently replaced the sheet over Chouji's head. She didn't say anything, her throat too choked up to get words out.

"_Damn you, Chouji!! You promised me we'd always be together!_" Shikamaru yelled, tears dripping on the tile. "How could you let those Iwa assholes beat you?!"

"It was an ambush," Chouichi managed to explain, his voice cracking. He wiped the tears off his blue-zigzagged cheek. "They got his whole squad."

Shikamaru stared at the floor, his face an expression of pure anguish. "Dammit," he swore through gritted teeth, his voice hoarse. "First Lee… now Ch-Chouji…"

A figure appeared in the doorway, rather out of breath. He leaned on the door jamb. "They just told me," Naruto said as he entered the room, at once taking in Ino's grieving family and Shikamaru's pained appearance. "What happened?"

"Ambush," Sakura replied softly, wrapping her arms around herself. She moved over to Naruto's side, her steps heavy with sadness.

"How many more, Naruto?" Shikamaru whispered roughly. His black eyes locked on Naruto and the Hokage could see the fury within them- and he understood it. "_How many more of us have to die in this fucking war?!"_

Naruto moved in front of Shikamaru and knelt before him. "This is war, Shikamaru," he reminded his old friend quietly. "If I could trade my life for theirs, I would. But Chouji died so that we can keep going and try to defeat Kanaye. You know that as well as I do. He lived and died a true shinobi, an honor to Konoha- and we can't let his death be in vain. We have to be strong… and win against Iwa no matter what."

Shikamaru's head dropped again and soon sobbing was the only sound in the room.

--

Kin paced back and forth in Gin's hospital room, Shirabara fussing on her aunt's shoulder. She continually patted the baby's back, trying to calm the child down.

"I don't know why Sakura left you with me," the teen muttered. "I mean, I know there was an emergency, but she could've pawned you off on one of the nurses or something…"

Shirabara hiccupped and whimpered.

"All right, all right. I suppose I can watch you. But no poopy diapers, got it?"

The door slid open and Kin froze. _Oh, crap! No one's supposed to know I'm here!_

She stared at the person who entered, all the blood draining from her face. Shirabara let out a small cry.

"D-Daddy…!"

Neji narrowed his gaze at his daughter and the infant she was carrying. "Kin? What are you doing here?" His eyes moved to the baby. "And whose child is that?"

Kin's expression could only be described as horrified. "Um… well, you see… I was just… checking on Gin and, um…"

Neji stepped closer, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kin."

_Now I'm in for it._

"She's… she's…"

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and Kin turned. Her eyes widened.

Gin's hand was no longer resting by her side. It hung off the side of the bed. Without thinking, she pushed the fussy baby into Neji's arms and moved quick as a flash to Gin.

"Gin? Gin, can you hear me? It's Kin!"

Neji regarded the infant in his arms briefly before moving to Gin's other side. He leaned over his unconscious daughter and used his _Byakugan_ to check her chakra flow. He let out a shocked gasp at what he saw.

"Her chakra… is moving faster," Neji told Kin.

"Is she waking up?" came the anxious question.

The baby fussed louder and Neji unconsciously soothed the child. "It is possible," he said, not wanting to hope too much. "Go fetch Sakura- and be quick about it."

"Yes, Daddy."

As Kin raced out the door to find Sakura, Neji sat at the foot of Gin's bed and turned his attention back to the now-burbling baby in his arms.

The child blinked large aquamarine eyes, staring at Neji curiously. Her dark brown hair had been decorated with a cute pink bow and Neji couldn't help but remember when Kin and Gin were this little.

_My little girls… they're all grown up now. _The baby cooed and gave Neji a drooly grin. _And they would smile at me just like that, pure innocence and joy._

"…D…D…"

Neji's head snapped to the side to look at his daughter. Her eyelids were fluttering and her lips were parted, hoarse, rasping sounds coming from her throat.

"Gin?"

"…D…D…ad…dy…"

"Oh, Gin!"

Neji bent over to embrace his daughter, the baby still cooing happily in his other arm. Tears filled his eyes- but this time, they were tears of joy.

Footsteps from the hallway grew louder and soon Sakura and Kin rushed into the room. "Neji?" Neji sat up, a faint smile on his face. Sakura looked visibly startled at the baby in his arms. "Um…"

"She's awake, Sakura," he said, his voice faint with relief. "She called for me."

Sakura moved to Gin's side and was amazed to see that the young girl's eyes were indeed open slightly. She quickly checked her vitals, keeping a watch on Neji and the baby out of the corner of her eye.

"Kin, take the baby to Aikou, if you please. Neji, I need to do a more thorough check of Gin's stats, so if you want to go get Tenten, now would be a good time to do so."

Neji's face grew incredibly somber. "Didn't Naruto tell you?" He looked out the window. "Tenten's squad is on an assassination mission. They're heading after Kanaye directly."

"Oh, Neji. I'm so sorry. I'm sure she'll be all right."

He nodded ever so slightly. "Sasuke and Kiba are with her. They left… nearly a week ago."

A feeling of unease settled into Sakura's stomach like a stone. She turned her attention back to Gin, who stirred weakly.

"She will be fine," Neji added, standing up and heading for the door. "She is a great kunoichi."

"Of course she is. She is a great woman all around."

He paused just inside the doorway. "…She is indeed."

--

Kohaku's hands shook as he reread the documents his grandfather had written years ago when he was the Fourth Hokage.

_This man… was a complete and utter genius. How in the hell did he sire a dumbass like my old man?_

The explanations of so many jutsus were written out in painstaking detail, but Kohaku found himself wondering why his grandfather allowed himself to die despite being the most powerful ninja in the shinobi world at the time.

He frowned. _Uchihas… controlling the Kyuubi… attacking Konoha? Somehow I wonder._

A knock at the door preceded Midori poking her green-haired head inside the room. "Big brother?"

"What do you want, runt?"

"Aikou's looking for you."

His heartbeat sped up. "She is? Why?"

Midori stuck out her tongue at her elder brother. "Won't tell."

"Why you little…!"

She turned around and sauntered away, calling back to him as she did so. "She's in the nursery. Better hurry."

_The nursery? What the hell for?"_

_--_

"Aikou?" Kohaku pushed the door to the nursery open to see the red-headed kunoichi standing on one side of the room, half covered in baby powder. On the other side of the room, lying on her tummy and completely naked on the changing table, was Shirabara.

He raised an orange eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Problems?"

"She… she…" Aikou gagged and tried not to vomit. "Oh, by the sands… the _smell_…"

He chuckled. "She's a baby. They poop."

"This was beyond 'poop.' This was… vile."

Kohaku walked over to the baby, noticing that although she was completely naked, she was clean. He peered at the trash bin next to the changing table. At least a dozen soiled cloths lay at the bottom. "But you managed to clean her up properly," he pointed out, taking the trash bag and tying it shut.

"I am afraid to go near her," Aikou grumbled. "What if it happens again?"

The orange-haired nin smothered a laugh, but a snort still escaped. "Undoubtedly it will happen again. What goes in must come out."

"Ugh."

Kohaku pulled out a fresh diaper and expertly wrapped it around the sleeping baby, fastening it with a baby pin.

Aikou stared in amazement. "_That_ was impressive."

"What- that I can change a diaper? My mother threatened to knock me through a wall if I didn't help out with Midori once in a while. It's no big deal."

She stared at him, a peculiar look on her face.

Kohaku turned to her, the sleeping baby now resting peacefully on his shoulder as he moved to put her in her crib. "What's that look for?"

"I always thought you were careless and immature," she mused.

"Thanks. I get that a lot. Naruto _is_ my old man, after all."

"But during this past year… you have shown me another side to you." She blinked owlishly. "You are clever and thoughtful. Your plans helped us to escape from Iwa. Your foresight helped to save my brother's life. You have aided in the plan of many successful squad attacks against the enemy during this war. And you care for every fallen shinobi as if they were your own family."

He shrugged as he placed Shirabara gently in her crib. "We're all doing what we can."

She was quiet for a moment. "You would make a very good father."

Kohaku froze, then spun around to stare at her rather stupidly. "_What_?"

Aikou walked over and gave him a sweet little peck on the lips, standing on her tiptoes to do so. "Just thought you should know, Leaf-nin." She smiled faintly as she walked out of the nursery.

He stared after her for a moment. "Wait- so now I've been demoted from 'Uzumaki' to _'Leaf-nin'_?!"

Faint laughter drifted back to him from the hallway. "Hold on- Aikou? Aikou!"

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that the beginning of this chapter was very hard to write, and the ones following will be just as difficult. I apologize to all Naruto fans for killing off Lee and Chouji, but they were both shinobi and willing to die to protect their loved ones.**

**Hey, it's a war. People die. It's an ugly truth, but it is reality. And there will be more casualties before the war is over. Just so you are forewarned.**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you will leave comments and feedback- otherwise, I won't know if you like my stories or not. :)**** Thank you! **

**-The Amber Dragonfly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"It is good to see you awake and alert after all this time, Gin," Sakura smiled at her patient.

Gin Hyuuga returned the smile, albeit weakly. "Have I really been unconscious for an entire year?"

The pink-haired woman's expression faltered and she looked away. "It's true," she admitted. "But there is more to tell you about when you are stronger."

Gin blinked at her teacher. "Sensei- what's wrong? What do you need to-!" She broke off, her eyes widening and her face growing even more pale than it had been. "Oh, god… don't tell me… He… he didn't make it…"

Sakura turned her emerald gaze back to the frail girl. "He?"

Gin wasn't listening. "He was trying to protect me… I could _feel_ it, when those things…" Tears filled her eyes. "He died for _me_."

Sakura moved to Gin's bedside and sat down. "He who?"

The poor girl shuddered and didn't reply.

The older woman sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this so soon, but it appears I'm forced to." She stood up and went to the door, calling for Kin, who was waiting on a bench down the hall. She gave the girl her instructions then returned to Gin's side. "There is someone… you need to meet."

Gin's head snapped up and Sakura's heart nearly broke at the look of pure hope in those pale white eyes. "Meet?"

The door slid open softly and Kin entered, carrying a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Gin's gaze was locked on her twin. "Kin?"

The other kunoichi sat down on Gin's other side and shifted the bundle so that Gin could see inside.

The baby inside the blankets yawned, one chubby hand holding a lock of her dark brown hair. Gin looked puzzled as she glanced back and forth between her sister and her sensei. "I don't understand."

The infant let out a sound that was half squeal, half coo. Gin looked back at the baby and gasped in complete and utter shock.

Aquamarine eyes- Haru's eyes- gazed back at her from that cherubic face. The baby smiled, reaching out a tiny hand from the blanket.

"Gin," Kin murmured, carefully handing the little girl to her sister, "I would like you to meet your daughter. She has been waiting a long time for her mommy to wake up."

Gin stared at the tiny bundle in her arms, completely at a loss for words. It was several moments before she could finally utter a question.

"I had a baby?"

Sakura nodded gently. "Even though you were in a coma, your body still nourished and protected your child for nine months. She was delivered by surgery by myself and Ino nearly three months ago." She moved Gin's blankets aside, lifting the hospital shirt she wore to show her the scar on her abdomen. "See?"

Gin touched the infant's cheek with her thumb, awed by this tiny life that apparently had come from her body. _If she's my daughter… that means she's…_

Tears slipped down her cheeks and dripped from her chin as she held her child closer.

Sakura touched the young mother's shoulder lightly. "I know this is a huge shock to you, Gin," she murmured, "but we need to know: who is the father?"

Gin's eyes shot up and locked on Sakura's. "Why?"

Kin held up a hand. "Relax. She just needs it for the baby's birth record."

She didn't reply. "Do Mother and Father know?"

Kin shook her head. "No, they don't. Sakura-sensei and I have managed to keep your entire pregnancy a secret, and only the Hokage's family and Ino know of your daughter's existence.

A blush stole over her cheeks. "_Kohaku_ knows?"

Her sister chuckled lightly. "Well, he knows _of_ her- he doesn't know she's _yours_."

Gin lowered her head and gently rubbed her nose on the baby's cheek. "I can't hardly believe she's mine. Last thing I remember, we were running away from the Iwa guards, and now I wake up and I'm a mother."

There was a moment of silence. Kin cleared her throat.

"I named her Shirabara."

For a span of heartbeats, Gin didn't move. Slowly her gaze lifted and met Kin's. "Shirabara?"

Kin indicated the white rose resting benevolently in the vase by Gin's bedside. "I thought… you would like it."

Haru's words drifted back to her, seeming to her as if he had said them to her only the day before instead of over a year ago.

"_Promise me… when you see a white rose… that you will think of me…"_

"I love it. It's perfect."

"I thought you'd think so."

"…Then you know."

"I know. I'm your twin, after all. And you're terrible at keeping secrets from me."

Gin sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Sakura cleared her throat. "Girls? Is one of you going to tell me what's going on?"

The young mother looked beseechingly at the pink-haired woman. "Sakura-sensei, I don't know what to do. My father would never have allowed us to be together. He was just an ordinary shinobi from Suna- no clan name, no noble blood. Father has arranged for us- all three of us- to marry high-born spouses. If he knew that I loved a common man with no name and I bore his child, I don't know what he'd do to me… or to 'Bara."

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Was it Kisho? He's hardly common, but he's not what Neji would approve of for his daughter- or for his clan._ "Gin, you shouldn't worry so much. For one thing, Kisho is still alive- he went back to Suna with his father and cousin shortly after we came and brought you back to Konoha."

Gin looked confused. "Kisho?"

"Shirabara's father? The one you believed was dead?"

Kin snorted. "That dumbass isn't Shirabara's father," she said.

Gin nodded. "Her father's name was Haru."

Silence. Absolute, deafening silence.

"_HARU?!_"

The twins nodded.

"Why- do you know him?" Kin asked, oddly curious.

Sakura was on her feet and staring down at the two girls in complete and utter disbelief. Yet the proof had been staring her in the face for the past three months- literally. And she had never figured it out.

_Those eyes. Those aquamarine eyes. Gaara's eyes. Haru's eyes._

_Oh, SHIT._

"We have to get a message to Suna," Sakura announced abruptly. She turned and hurried to the door, nearly slamming it open in her haste.

"Sakura-sensei? What's wrong?"

"Someone get me Naruto in here- pronto! We need to get a message sent out immediately!"

"Hai, Sakura-sama!"

"And get me Aikou while you're at it!"

"Hai!"

The twins exchanged a glance, utterly confused. Shirabara merely snuggled closer to her mother, cooing and burbling as she chewed on her hand.

A few moments later Naruto appeared in the hallway, running like his ass was on fire. "What happened, Sakura? Who else got hurt? Don't tell me someone else died…!"

She shook her head and pulled him into Gin's hospital room. "Remember her?" she asked, pointing at the baby squirming in Gin's arms.

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah? I've been changing her stinky butt for a couple months now. Why?"

"Didn't you ever look at her _eyes_?"

"I was trying to concentrate on not passing out from the smell, not on her eyes."

"Then _look_, baka!"

Gin blushed furiously as Naruto leaned over and peered at the baby, his bright blue eyes narrowing. Shirabara squealed and giggled in delight.

"Yeah? So they're a light bluish-greenish color. So what?"

"Is there anyone _else_ you know who has those color eyes, Naruto?"

He scratched his head again. "…How should I know?"

"Dumbass!" Sakura hit her husband upside the head.

Aikou coughed from the doorway. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sakura turned her attention to the Suna kunoichi. "No, dear. But there's something you need to know, and if Naruto doesn't start remembering, I'm going to hit him until he does!"

Naruto winced. "Come on, Sakura-chaaaaan," he whined. "How am I supposed to…" He blinked. Stared at Aikou. Turned back to the baby still cooing in Gin's arms. Stared at the baby. Looked back at Aikou.

"Aw, _hell_ no."

"See?"

Gin looked both incredibly embarrassed and utterly confused at the scene in her room. "No. I don't see. What does this have to do with Haru?"

Aikou stepped closer. "Haru? Were you discussing my brother? Why?"

Naruto slapped a hand over his face and groaned. "Aikou… I think this kid… is your niece."

Ice blue eyes shot him a look that clearly spelled disbelief. "I beg your pardon, Naruto-Hokage?"

Gin looked at Aikou. "Haru… was your brother?"

"_Is_ my brother, Leaf-kunoichi. Are you claiming that this child is his?"

Naruto carefully took Shirabara out of Gin's arms and held her out in front of Aikou, dangling the poor child from her armpits like some kind of offering. "Look at her eyes and tell us we're wrong."

The red-head gazed at the child, ice blue eyes meeting aquamarine. Her expression shifted to one of surprise. "Impossible…"

Gin shook her head. "It's not. The… the night before I was to trap the Iwa guards outside the compound in one of my genjutsus, we…" She blushed furiously. "We knew that we could die on that mission. I would never have thought that that one night would have resulted in something like this."

Aikou turned her attention to the white-eyed girl in the bed. Naruto handed Shirabara back to Gin.

"So my brother does not know?"

"How could he? _I_ didn't even know!"

Kin lifted her hand. "Wait a minute. Haru is _your_ brother? Aren't you the Kazekage's daughter?"

"My brother is now the Kazekage of Suna," Aikou replied. "Our father, Gaara, has stepped down and handed the title to Haru."

Gin and Kin exchanged a stunned glance. "That means…"

"…That 'Bara…"

"…Is the daughter…"

"…Of the Sixth Kazekage."

Naruto groaned. "We _really _need to get a message to Suna."

"Told you so."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

A knock sounded at the door. Sakura glanced at the frail girl resting in the hospital bed next to her. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Gin nodded resolutely. Sakura was proud of the determined look in her pupil's ivory eyes. "His squad leaves tomorrow at dawn. It's now or never."

The door slid open. "Hope we're not interrupting," Naruto said, his expression light despite the clear concern in his eyes. He gave Neji a friendly whack on the back.

Neji cleared his throat. "Naruto has informed me that you needed to speak with me, daughter."

"Come on, Naruto. Let's leave these two alone."

"Oi, Sakura…"

Father and daughter waited in silence, listening as the door slid shut behind the couple.

"What is it, Gin? I need to make final preparations for my squad's deployment-"

"Daddy?"

Neji walked closer. The tone of his daughter's voice was strained. _Has she been pushing herself too much too soon? Maybe I should have Sakura limit her visitors until she's stronger…_

"Daddy, I'm… I'm sorry."

He gazed at her, mildly puzzled. "What for?"

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Her eyes lingered on the perfect white rose by her bedside. "I… lied to you."

Neji sat down at the foot of her bed. "Lied to me? About what?"

Gin fidgeted with her fingers. "A lot of things."

"Such as?"

She still wouldn't look at him. "I… don't like training to use the _Byakugan_, or with hidden weapons scrolls."

He raised an eyebrow. "It is your heritage."

"I know… but I don't care. I hate it. I hate fighting like that." She took another breath. "I prefer… genjutsu. Illusions."

This time Neji frowned. "Genjutsu? No one in the Hyuuga clan utilizes genjutsu. You would not be able to do it."

"I can. And I have done it. Several times. Only once in battle, during the rescue mission, but it worked."

He still looked as if he didn't believe her, but he let the subject lie. _Best not to upset her right now._ "That is hardly reason to be so worried, Gin."

"There's more."

"More?"

For a moment she didn't say anything. When Neji was about to repeat himself, she called for her sister. "Kin?"

Out of the shadows appeared her twin, carrying Shirabara. Neji narrowed his eyes at the infant, recognizing it as the one from the other day. "What is the meaning of this?"

Kin handed Shirabara to Gin and stood resolutely by her sister's side, giving Gin her silent support.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Shirabara. Your… granddaughter."

Silence.

"I believe I heard you incorrectly, Gin. Did you just say that this child is…?"

"Your granddaughter. You heard me. She is my daughter."

Neji scowled and Gin had to suppress the feeling of dread creeping up her spine. "That is impossible," he declared. "She does not have the Hyuuga eyes."

"She has her father's eyes, Daddy. Which are better, in my opinion."

He stared at the infant, who blinked slowly at him as if assessing him with her own gaze. Those pale greenish-blue eyes looked hauntingly familiar but with his mind reeling from her declaration, he couldn't place them.

"Who?"

Gin lifted her chin defiantly. She could hear the challenge he issued just by uttering that one word. He believed her child's father to be unworthy- _especially_ because the Hyuuga eyes failed to breed true.

"Haru of the Desert."

He paused. Narrowed his eyes as his mind processed that. Two possibilities, but only one seemed logical at the moment.

"So the Sixth Kazekage apparently fathered a bastard on some whore, who abandoned it at birth and now _you_ want to raise it?" Neji stood up and gave Gin his most disgusted look. "You're just a sixteen-year-old girl. We're in the middle of a war. Now is _not_ the time to be playing house!"

Kin took a step toward her father, her face furious. "Daddy-!"

Gin placed her hand on her sister's arm, stopping her. Her head was down and she shook it slightly when Kin turned to look at her questioningly.

"Gin, he just-!"

The young mother merely handed the infant to her sister, who took her and began rubbing her back in small circles- to calm both of them, possibly.

Gin still didn't look up as she pushed her blankets down to her hips. Slowly she lifted her hospital shirt just high enough to show Neji the scar on her abdomen.

"Is this proof enough for you, Father? Do you believe now that she's mine? That she is your granddaughter?"

Neji took one step toward his daughter.

_SLAP!_

Kin gasped in horror. Shirabara began to whimper. Gin sat with her head turned to the side, her cheek red and already starting to swell from where Neji's hand had landed.

Without another word he turned and stalked to the door. He paused as he slid the door open.

"You have two choices, Gin," he rasped, his voice low and deadly serious. "You can find another family for that child, return home and we will all pretend it never happened… or you can leave." He lifted his head but didn't turn around. "But if you leave… you will never again be my daughter."

And with that, he closed the door behind him.

--

A huge explosion shook the village. Those who had remained in the village proper cried out as debris fell from buildings, collapsing walls, and nearby trees.

Naruto was at the window of the Hokage's office in a heartbeat. "Oh, shit. Shit, shit, shit!"

He was out of the office and heading down the stairs in record time. Sakura soon joined him, with Shikamaru close behind. Sakura gave their old friend a concerned glance.

"That blast came from the west side," Shikamaru said, his entire demeanor pure business.

"But that's all civilian housing!" Sakura whispered. "If anyone was still there-!"

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"_

Three dozen Naruto clones appeared and took off at top speed towards the site of the explosion via rooftops and balconies.

Sakura and Shikamaru followed suit, quickly joined by Shino and Yura, who had remained behind to help defend the village.

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced at the bug-nin and was shocked to see the look of pure fear on his face. "Shino?"

"We must hurry," was the only thing he said. Whatever was worrying him was directly linked to the explosion.

--

All around, people were crying, yelling, or cursing. The multitude of Naruto clones were frantically moving rubble and wreckage, searching for anyone caught in the attack.

A cough caught the sensitive ear of one clone. "Oi, over here! I've found one!"

Several other clones hurried over, quickly unearthing the person caught beneath a large piece of wood.

Shino ran over, Yura close behind. He helped pull the boy out of the mess, using his bugs to help lift the wood off his leg.

"Hige?"

The young Inuzuka boy coughed again and looked up at the bug-nin. "Uncle Shino?" He winced and Sakura knelt down, assessing his mangled leg. "It hurts… Where's Aoimaru?"

A weak whine sounded from inside Hige's jacket. The blue-black puppy poked his head out and whimpered, apparently hurting from the cut over his eye. "Oh, _there_ you are. You had me worried, dummy…" Aoimaru whined again.

The ten-year-old looked back at the wreckage and immediately his eyes grew wide. "Mom?"

Shino and Sakura exchanged a look of absolute panic. "Hige- your mom was with you in there?"

He nodded, his black eyes filling with tears. "Mimi's in there too, with Kiiromi… Are they okay? Did you get them out too?"

Sakura turned her head to see one of the Narutos carrying something small, battered, and bloody. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the yellow fur. _Kiiromi…_

Hige saw where Sakura had been looking. His voice grew alarmed. "Kiiromi? Kiiromi?!" He tried to crawl away from Shino and Sakura. "Let me go! I have to find my sister! I have to find Mom!"

Shino stood up and walked over to where several of the clones were digging. Sakura wrapped her arms around Hige, holding him tightly so he couldn't see what they were doing.

"I need to heal your leg, Hige," she said quietly, trying to keep the fear from her voice. "Can you let me do that while Uncle Shino and Naruto look for your mom and sister?"

Hige hiccupped and wiped his nose on his dirty sleeve. "I… I guess so…" He sniffed loudly. "They'll let Mom know I'm okay, right?"

All Sakura could do was nod as she picked up the injured boy and carried him away from the scene.

--

Shino's gaze rested on the tattered body of Mimi's ninken. Naruto lay the poor dog down in a partially concealed place nearby and heaved a sigh.

"Naruto…"

"Come on, Shino. We need to keep looking. They're waiting for us."

"…Right."

Yura was already helping out, lifting what rubble she could with her hands and utilizing her bugs for what she couldn't. One of the clones moved a stone and paused. He turned and looked at Shino and the other Naruto.

Without a word, they hurried over. Together they stared, despair and anguish filling their hearts, at the painful scene before them.

Hinata lay half on top of Mimi, apparently having tried to shield her daughter from the collapsing building. Their bodies were covered with blood and Hinata held Mimi's hand in hers.

One of the Narutos knelt down, feeling for a pulse on both women. Shino stood with bated breath, Yura by his side.

Naruto was quiet for too long.

Shino fell to his knees in the rubble. "No…"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes and dripped from his chin, landing on the stone near mother and daughter's clasped hands. "Hinata…"

More than one voice let out a yell of grief-filled frustration, and the sound echoed throughout the village, long after the bodies had been removed and taken away by the medic-nin teams.

--

Naruto stood in his office, staring out the window at Konoha below. Smoke still rose from the east district where the explosion had taken place nearly six hours prior. He rested his forehead against the glass, his normally bright blue eyes dull and vacant.

He knew when she entered. He always knew when she was around. That didn't make him move his forehead from the window pane, though.

"How many?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but shut it again, knowing it would do no good to lie at a time like this.

"Seven. Eight, if you count Kiiromi."

Naruto made a noise in his throat that sounded like a choked sob. "…Hige?"

"He's alive. Sleeping peacefully with Aoimaru in the children's ward. His leg was badly damaged, though. It's hard to say if he'll be able to walk again."

A knock at the door forced the grieving Hokage to turn away from the window. He gave the Jounin at the door his best neutral look. "What is it, Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru entered and took to one knee before Naruto. "Hokage…"

"Enough with the formality, brat. I don't have time for it. What is it?"

The younger man stood up and looked at him. Naruto was slightly alarmed at the seriousness on the Jounin's face.

"Sasuke's squad has returned, Naruto," Konohamaru said quietly.

Naruto could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "And? Did they get Kanaye?"

Konohamaru looked away. Naruto clenched his teeth.

"They failed in their mission, sir," he said. "And… there were severe injuries…"

"_WHAT_?" Naruto grabbed the young man by his vest and lifted him off the floor. "Are they alive? Tell me they're still alive!"

Sakura placed a hand on her husband's arm to try and get him to let the Jounin go, but Naruto ignored her. "Naruto…"

Konohamaru looked his sensei straight in the eye. "Sasuke and Kiba are being treated by the medics as we speak. Tenten…"

"Tenten…?"

"Her injuries… were too severe. They tried to bring her back in time, but… she didn't make it."

Naruto dropped him and Konohamaru took a few steps away from his sensei, his senpai, his friend. His eyes were sad as he watched Naruto walk back to the window, looking very aged.

His voice was faint and gravelly when he finally spoke.

"Fuzzy-brow… Chouji… Hinata… Mimi… now Tenten… not to mention countless others who have died or have been injured for life because of that _fucking_ Kanaye and his _goddamn fucking greed!!_" He turned away from the window and slammed his fist though his desk, shattering the thing into thousands of pieces- and cracking the floor in the process.

When he looked up at Sakura and Konohamaru, his eyes were red. His pupils had contracted to black slits. The whiskers on his cheeks stood out more and his incisors had lengthened. He held back a growl as he clenched his fist, causing blood to drip from the punctures made in his palm by the claws on his fingers.

"_**This. Ends. NOW."**_

**(A/N: Oooo... Should I end it here? I'm not getting any reviews from you people, so maybe I should! XD)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Gaara leaned heavily on the cane he had been using since his wounds finally healed two months prior. His free hand rested gently on the sheet-covered form lying on the gurney as his gaze drifted around the room, taking in the other similarly-draped tables before turning his aquamarine eyes to the one before him.

_Kankuro… My brother. So many years wasted in our youth… so many years taken from us now. Where is your soul now, I wonder? In Heaven, with Mother? Or burning in Hell with Father?_ A faint, sad smile appeared on his lips. _No. You lived and died a shinobi. Tell Mother hello for me… and tell her I am sorry I was not able to save the one son she loved._

The next gurney over held the body of Niira, Kankuro's wife. The two had been on a rescue mission with their squad to a nearby village that had been under heavy attack by Kanaye's army…

…But the army proved too much, even for the seasoned ANBU squad.

"Father?"

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose- and found that his eyes were moist. _I am… crying? I… I am. Not from pain of the body… but pain of the heart. My brother… my only brother… is dead. The one who listened to me, who first reached out to me after my defeat at Naruto's hands so many years ago. The first who witnessed the change in my cold heart. The first… to see me as more than a weapon and a threat._

"Father…" Sora crept towards Gaara slowly, hesitantly. "Are… are you… okay?"

Gaara wiped his eyes and looked down at his youngest son. "Yes, Sora," he said quietly. "I will be fine."

At Sora's encouraging smile, Gaara couldn't help but think back to his own youth, with himself in Sora's position as younger brother.

"'_Kuro-nii-san?"_

"_What is it, Gaara? Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_Four-year-old Gaara blinked innocent black-rimmed eyes at his older brother, who was fiddling with a piece of wood. "Will yoo play ball wi' me?"_

_Kankuro glanced at the young boy and quickly looked away, his face flushed. "I… I can't, Gaara. I've… got to finish working on these puppets to show Father before he leaves to visit the feudal lord tomorrow."_

_Gaara looked at the ground, dejected. "Can I watch?"_

_The six-year-old paused. "Isn't Uncle coming to get you?"_

_A moment of silence. "Yuh. He says I is not allowed here."_

_Kankuro didn't reply at first. "You can watch- __**quietly**__- until he comes for you."_

_Gaara beamed up at his older brother. "Thank yoo, 'Kuro-nii-san!"_

Gaara took Sora's hand in his and stared a moment longer at the shrouded figure on the gurney. That was the last time he had seen either of his siblings after that- his uncle kept him secluded until he was seven years old… and ultimately tried to kill him. After that…

_Farewell… my brother. Rest in peace._

--

Safaia blinked in confusion at the chaos inside the Kazekage's office. "What in the name of Inu is going on here?"

The three Jounins in the room immediately snapped to attention, one holding a wriggling creature in his arms.

"Sorry, Safaia, ma'am," one of them apologized, bowing. "But this fox got into the building and we're just trying to-!"

The staccato sound of a cane preceded Gaara's appearance in the office. "A fox?"

The Jounins nodded. The one holding the poor animal held it up for Gaara to see. "Somehow it got into the village and managed to make it all the way here. It's really weird."

"Put it down!"

Everyone in the room blinked at the retired Kazekage. "What?" Safaia asked, befuddled.

Gaara pointed at one of the Jounins. "You go get the Kazekage. You two," he continued, indicating the two remaining and the fox, "will put a barrier around this room as soon as Haru gets here. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

Within moments, Haru strode into the room, his face serious and mildly concerned. "Father? What happened?"

The older man pierced the two remaining Jounin with a Look and immediately they put up a barrier. The fox, now standing calmly on the floor in front of the two Jounin, turned and looked at Gaara and Haru- with bright blue eyes.

"Clever baka, are you not?" Gaara muttered with a small smile at the fox. "You knew they were shooting down all the messenger birds and were on the lookout for any shinobi that might attempt to make the journey between our villages, so you took the form of an animal they would not suspect."

The fox sat down and tilted its head, gazing at Gaara with an interested expression.

"What? I have to release you?" Gaara sighed. "How am I supposed to know how to do that?"

The fox yipped once, wagging its bushy tail.

For several minutes Gaara and the remaining Jounin attempted every technique release command they knew of- with no results.

Haru raised an eyebrow at his father. "Can you explain this please?"

The red-headed man pointed at the fox, which now seemed to be laughing at him. "That is Naruto."

"The Hokage? HERE?"

Gaara hobbled over to a nearby bench and sat down, staring at the fox thoughtfully. Safaia walked to the doorway. "If it really is Naruto Hokage," she said, "he is probably hungry. I should see if we have any food for him."

"That is it!" Gaara thumped his cane on the floor. He turned to the fox and pointed at it. "_Ramen_!"

_POOOOOF! _A minor explosion occurred and in the midst of the smoke that appeared stood up Naruto, dressed in his normal orange and black clothes.

"Took you long enough, sandy-ass. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten our secret password."

"Some password! And it has been over two years since we used it, and that was only so _you_ would not walk into our bedroom unannounced- _again_!"

Haru dropped his forehead into his palm. "Too much information, Father."

Naruto turned to the young Kazekage. "Haru!" He tackled him in a traditional Naruto hug. "You've really grown, kid. You're taller than your old man, now."

"Speaking of old men, Naruto…"

"Shut up, sand-breath."

Haru managed to extricate himself from Naruto's greeting. "If you do not mind me asking, Naruto Hokage… why are you here? Are you not needed in Konoha?"

Naruto's face went from smiling and delighted to serious business. "We needed to get a message to you, and this was the best way I could think of."

"A message?" Haru's eyes went wide. "Is it Gin? Is she okay? Has she woken up yet? What about my sister?"

The Hokage held up his hands to halt the onslaught of questions. "First things first. Your sister is fine. Irritable as all hell…"

"_That_ sounds familiar," Haru muttered.

"…But is doing quite well. She has organized several successful attacks against Kanaye alongside Kohaku. Those two actually work very well together."

"And Gin? How is she? Is she awake yet?"

Naruto's face went serious. "Gin…"

Haru's heart clenched. "Oh, deceased Kazekages… tell me she lives…"

Abruptly he was whacked on the back and his hand was clasped in Naruto's in a hearty handshake. "She's fine, boy! She woke up just a few weeks ago, but she's been in therapy to help get her body strong enough so she can walk again!"

As Haru's heart started to beat again, Gaara shook his head. "Dumbass. Are you incapable of simply telling him that she is awake without all this drama?"

"Oh, there's _more_, sandy-ass."

Haru stared at the Hokage, aware that the older man had not removed his hand from his shoulder. "More?"

"Congratulations, Haru. It's a girl."

He stared at the blonde man for a moment. "What is a girl?"

Naruto laughed loudly and grinned before whacking Haru on the back again. "Your daughter, oh-great-and-powerful Kazekage. The one whose diapers I've been changing for the past four months now?"

Safaia smothered a squeal. Gaara stood up, supported by his cane. Haru's jaw dropped.

"My…… _daughter_?"

"Wait." Gaara held up his hand as he hobbled closer. "You are saying my son fathered a _child_? In _Konoha_?"

Naruto's grin could only be described as cat-like. "Yup. Gin's been in that coma for over a year, and during that time, Sakura and Ino discovered that she was expecting. When she woke up a few weeks ago, she was shocked to learn that not only had she been out of it for over a year, but she had a three-month-old daughter." Naruto winked at the two men. "She's got your eyes, fellas."

Haru and Gaara stared at each other for a moment, Haru's face pale.

"You got a Konoha kunoichi _pregnant_?!"

Safaia swept across the room and gave her much-taller-than-herself son a tight hug. "Congratulations, Haru! You are going to make a wonderful father!"

Gaara gave her a _Look_ and turned his attention to the still-smirking Naruto. "Do you not think you could have found a way to give us this information a little _sooner_?"

Naruto's face still smiled, but Gaara could see the seriousness in his bright blue eyes. Something that Naruto wasn't sharing just yet. "Hey- we just figured it out a few weeks ago ourselves. Even Aikou didn't pick up on it until we pointed out Shirabara's eye color to her."

Haru's entire stance seemed to be swaying. "Sh-Shira…bara?" he echoed, snapping to attention.

"Your daughter. Gin named her Shirabara." The Hokage crossed his arms. "Something to do with a flower that sits by her bedside. It's been there since she came back from the rescue mission."

"_Promise me… when you see a white rose… that you will think of me…"_

He stared vacantly into space. _She named her… "White Rose"?_

"You know what this means, don't you, sandy-ass?" Naruto was saying, poking Gaara in the arm.

"…Child support?"

"NO, baka. You're a _grandpa._"

"Oh, hell."

Haru turned to see his father holding his head in his hand in seeming despair, while Naruto chortled with glee. He reached into his vest and pulled something out to show Haru. "Here, kid. Gin wanted you to have this."

The young Kazekage shakily took the item- and stared. It was a photograph of his beloved Gin, sitting up in a hospital bed, smiling for the camera while holding an adorable infant in her arms. Her eyes seemed sad, but Haru couldn't say why he thought so. Her expression, other than that, was one of a happy mother with her baby.

The child seemed to be about four months old, and had some of her dark brown hair pulled up into twin pigtails, tied with bright blue bows. The baby was dressed in a blue gown that matched her ribbons, with a white bow pattern on the fabric. The baby stared at the camera with pale aquamarine eyes.

His eyes.

His daughter had his eyes.

Just like Naruto Hokage had said.

The image of Gin and their child was the last thing he saw as he slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**A/N: -insert evil cackle- I'm baaaaaaaack! ACen was SUCH a disappointment- I almost wish I had stayed home and kept writing, but I must admit that I'm now inspired to keep writing and finish this thing!**

**Also, I'm not sure how often I will be able to write and update, as my boyfriend has now delivered the decree that I am allowed to be in my Dungeon, writing on my computer (or doing ANYthing on my computer) ONLY during the two hours that my daughter is at 4K in the morning. The rest of the day I am to stay upstairs and do nothing except stare at the pile of freshly laundered and folded laundry while she decides to play by herself up in her room.**

**So that cuts into my writing time IMMENSELY. Not to mention my art stuff.**

**So while I managed to coerce my child into a much-needed nap, I am down here typing just as fast as I can to get this story finished.**

**Please let me know how you like the story- my boyfriend thinks my writing is pointless and stupid, so maybe if I show him how many people like my stuff, he'll STFU and let me write more. Thank you to everyone who has commented already- I'm writing this just for you! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Gaara and Naruto stood in the now-empty Kazekage's office, Safaia and Sora having taken Haru to his private quarters to try and wake him up.

"Sorry about that, Gaara," Naruto said quietly, his voice oddly serious. "I wanted to deliver the good news first."

The red-headed man nodded. "I understand- and am grateful. While I am not pleased to know that my seventeen-year-old son is a father, I must confess that he _did_ choose a fine woman."

"The Hyuuga clan is one of the most powerful in Konoha," Naruto agreed. His face grew even more grim. "Stubborn and close-minded… but powerful."

Gaara turned toward his old friend. "There is trouble?"

A moment of silence passed. "Neji… has given Gin a choice."

"A choice? About what?"

He took a deep breath. "Gin can either give up her daughter to another family to raise… or Neji will disown her."

Gaara growled. "That Hyuuga bastard. Never did trust him."

"That's part of the reason I knew I had to hurry to meet with you. Gin's starting to falter." Naruto's blue eyes met Gaara's aquamarine ones. "Tenten is dead."

Grief appeared in the other man's eyes. "…How?"

"Failed assassination mission. Sasuke and Kiba were seriously injured, but they're still alive." Naruto turned away to look out the window of the office. "Because she has lost her mother, and with Neji sent out a couple weeks ago on his own mission, Gin is starting to think about giving 'Bara away."

"No." Gaara slammed his free hand on his son's desk. "My granddaughter will come here. If Gin Hyuuga does not want her, then we will take her. Haru would not allow his child to be given to someone else."

"Indeed not."

The two older men turned to see Haru, dressed in full Kazekage robes, walk into the office. "Gin said she… does not want my child?" he asked Naruto hesitantly.

"She wants to keep 'Bara," Naruto explained, "but Neji gave her an ultimatum. If she keeps the baby, Neji has told her she would no longer be a Hyuuga- and as such, would be cast out from their home."

"Fine."

Both men blinked. "Haru?" Gaara murmured, concerned.

"Tell her to keep Shirabara… and she will come here when this war is over. Her home will be with me- as my wife and mother to our child. She will not need the name of Hyuuga any longer."

Naruto got all weepy. "Damn you, Haru," he sniffled. "You went and made me cry."

Gaara slapped him upside the head. "Knock it off. I know there is more to what is going on in Konoha than just this."

A few moments of silence went by.

"I'm ending this, Gaara."

Gaara gave his friend a skeptical look. "Ending the war? How? We have been trying for over a year to end it."

Naruto's expression was more serious- and more grave- than Gaara had ever seen it, in their entire 28 year friendship.

"You need to bring all your squads back to Suna and hide them. Secure everyone in your civilian bunkers, as far away from the battle as possible."

The two Kazekages exchanged a confused look. "You are asking us to retreat?" Haru asked.

"I'm intending to wipe out the entire Iwa army- and Kanaye with them." The smile he gave them was familiar, but infinitely sadder. "At the cost of my own life."

"WHAT?" Gaara grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "You cannot! You are the Hokage-!"

"Which is why I _must_ do this." Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's arm. "Too many of my friends have died already. Fuzzy-brows was taken out while trying to stop the first wave of Iwa shinobi." He paused. "He was the first of our closest friends to fall."

"Rock Lee?" Gaara's expression grew pained. Memories flooded his mind. "It is hard to believe… that someone that fast could have been killed by any ordinary means."

"Then Chouji and his squad were annihilated in an ambush while trying to protect a village of civilians…"

Haru crossed his arms, his face growing somber. "That is how Uncle Kankuro and Aunt Niira were killed."

Naruto's eyes met Gaara's. "Hinata and her daughter were killed in a bombing of the civilian section in Konoha. Hinata's son Hige might be permanently crippled. Now with Tenten dead…" He shuddered and looked away. "I don't want to see any more of my friends die."

Gaara gazed out the window. "We can send everyone to the shelters," he said quietly, "but that will leave Suna open to invasion."

Naruto hung his head. "I know. But I will work as quickly as I can. Konoha will be doing the same thing- so no one from our villages gets caught in the crossfire."

Haru and Gaara both nodded. "Very well."

Naruto looked at his old friend- who was shocked to see tears in the Hokage's bright blue eyes.

"We've been through a lot, you and me," he murmured, his voice cracking. "When Sasuke left… you were there to fill the void he had ripped out of me. We understood each other's pain of being feared and loathed by the others in our villages while we were growing up. No one… has ever done so much for me. You are… my very best friend, Gaara." He wiped one of his eyes and pulled the sand-master into a brotherly hug. "I only hope… that you won't forget about me."

Gaara allowed himself to be embraced, going so far as to return the hug to his oldest- and first- friend. He knew this… was goodbye. "No one will ever forget you, baka," he replied, his own voice hoarse. He pulled away and tried to smile but failed. "You are the great Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

Naruto gave Gaara a thumbs-up and his famous cheesy grin, marred only by the tears that had slipped down his whiskered cheeks. "Believe it!"

_POOF!_

Haru and Gaara stared for a moment at the cloud of smoke left behind. The young Kazekage was the first to speak.

"A shadow clone?"

Gaara wiped his cheeks, noticing how moist they had become. "Typical Naruto. Shadow clone master to the end."

They never noticed the figure who had been listening at the door to the office walk away down the corridor.

--

Kohaku walked into the Hokage's office, his face grim. "You sure you want to do this, Dad?"

Naruto heaved a world-weary sigh. "I have to. I can't let anyone else die."

"Grandfather would have your ass if he had lived," Kohaku pointed out.

The blonde man chuckled. "I know. All his sacrifice for squat." He lifted an eyebrow at his son. "I'll bet the first thing he does when he sees me for the first time in 43 years is kick my ass."

"Hell, _I _want to kick your ass, and I'm not even dead yet."

"Point taken." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Is everything ready?"

"The last of the squads are arriving back in Konoha as we speak, and Konohamaru and Moegi are leading everyone into the deepest of the shelters."

"And… your mother?"

Kohaku scowled. "Mom wants to kick your ass too."

Naruto grinned. "Some things never change."

Silence loomed over father and son. Naruto eyed the orange-haired man. "You made the arrangements for Gin and her child to be escorted to Suna as soon as this mess is over?"

"Of course." Kohaku shook his head. "Can't believe that Haru's a dad already. He's a year younger than me."

A particularly lecherous grin appeared on Naruto's face. "Guess that means that you and Aikou need to step it up a notch, eh boy?"

"_Shut up, old man!"_

Aikou took that moment to poke her red head into the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Naruto kept the perverted grin as Kohaku turned and pushed her out of the room, his face bright red. "No! Let's get out of here and leave this hentai old geezer to his fate."

Naruto chucked as he heard Aikou's voice grow fainter. "Hentai?"

He stood up and walked to the window, looking out much as he had for the past twenty years. He loved this village. He loved the people who lived here. Regardless of how painful and lonely his youth had originally been, his friends kept him going throughout the years, gave him a reason to keep trying. A reason to never give up.

And now… he was the Sixth Hokage.

He sighed and glanced at the paperwork sealed on his desk. If all went well, the elders would approve of his choice of Seventh Hokage. If they didn't…

He snorted. They wouldn't dare argue with him. He'd let Sakura kick the crap out of them for him.

Once more he looked out the window before turning away and leaving his office- for the last time.

_Goodbye… Konoha._

--

"Where are we going, Uzumaki?"

Kohaku growled. "Will you for _once_ call me by my first name?"

"Why?"

He pulled her into his bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stared at him in confusion. "Because you're my girlfriend- and when two people are dating, they don't call each other by their last names!"

She tilted her head and regarded him curiously. "I suppose that makes marginal sense. I certainly do not have a last name, so you are required to call me Aikou."

"I ain't gonna call you 'Of-the-Desert'!"

Aikou tapped her lips with a finger. "You still have not explained why we are in your sleeping quarters… _Kohaku_."

A shiver went down his spine and he took two steps closer to her… and froze. _Patience, boy_. "My dad… he's going out to end the war."

Her ice blue eyes widened. "He is? How?"

"He's… going to sacrifice himself. To save Konoha- and Suna."

Aikou sat down on the edge of the bed, stunned. "Naruto Hokage… is going to die?"

"Probably me as well."

She turned her head toward him so fast he could've sworn he heard her neck snap. "You?"

"I'm the only one who can… help him," he explained lamely. "There's a good chance I'll die too."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you wish to do with me what my brother did with the Hyuuga girl before their mission to rescue us."

He blanched. "That'd be nice, yeah," he confessed, "but no. All I want from you… is a kiss."

Aikou blinked. "A… kiss?"

Kohaku nodded slowly. "The only times I've been able to kiss you… I usually end up getting knocked unconscious into a wall somewhere." He turned and looked at her, his face serious. "I want to be able to kiss you, as a man does with the woman he…" He trailed off and looked away.

"…Hmm? Go on… A woman he what?"

Slowly, he lifted his hand and brought it to her cheek, brushing his palm against her soft skin. His blue eyes were tender, sincere, and full of emotion he would only show to her.

"As a man does… with the woman he loves."

Her eyes flew wide as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her ever-so lightly, as if afraid she might hit him again. After that brief touching, he pulled back, holding his breath to see if her fist (or her sand) would end up in his face.

Instead, she was staring at him rather stupidly. "You… love… me?"

"I told you that over a year ago," he reminded her. "When you first hit me. I've always loved you- it's just _you_ who needed the convincing."

She looked at her lap for a long time. Kohaku was afraid to move, certain he had said the wrong thing.

"Kohaku…"

His heart skipped a beat. Should he jump up and run? "…Yeah?"

"Kohaku…"

"Aikou?"

She lifted her head and he saw, with great surprise, that she was crying- and smiling. "Kohaku?"

"Are you going to hit me again?"

Aikou sniffled. "I will not… but only if you… kiss me again."

He blinked. Hope flared in his chest. "…Kiss you?"

"Like you did… when you first took me for ramen."

Kohaku happily obliged.

And in the hallway, walking away from the young man's door, drifted a smiling Hokage.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Dawn. The birth of a new day. The beginning of a new era: for the Five Shinobi Nations, and for those who lived there.

Naruto stood silently as the wind stirred his Hokage robes. Kohaku positioned himself behind and to the side of his father, staring with the same deadly intensity as the older man at the Iwa army before them.

The army that had killed so many innocent lives in their quest to take over the world for one man.

The Tsuchikage himself had come to the front of the line, smiling in his white and brown robes at the Hokage and his son.

"Finally decided to surrender, Hokage?" Kanaye called out, crossing his arms over his chest. "It took you long enough, but then again- you never were very smart."

"Enough, Kanaye," Naruto replied, clenching his hands into fists. His face was more serious than it had ever been. "I'm ending the war. Either call back your forces and go back to Iwa immediately, or I will be forced to kill you and your entire army."

Several snickers from the Iwa army met this announcement. "Kill me?" Kanaye chortled, his wine-dark eyes shining with the knowledge that he had nearly achieved his life-long goal. "You haven't been able to defeat me for nearly twenty years- what makes you think that you can beat me now?"

Determination echoed in Naruto's bright blue eyes. "I can, and I will. Do not pretend you don't know what I'm capable of."

Kanaye snorted. "Yeah, yeah. The fearsome Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." His eyes narrowed as he smirked at Naruto. "But I am all too familiar with your limitations as the Kyuubi's host, Hokage. You cannot truly harness the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox because you will lose your sense of self- and the Fox will run rampant in your body. You would not dare to risk the lives of your precious friends and your beloved Konoha."

"I'm telling you one last time, Tsuchikage. _Stop. This. War._"

Kanaye lifted one hand in the air and the Iwa army around him lifted their voices in a great cry. His eyes gleamed with an unholy light. "_I will never stop until I fulfill my destiny and become the leader of all the Shinobi Nations!"_

Naruto clenched his teeth. He had been hoping that the Iwa man would've seen reason, but he supposed that when one is blinded by foolish ambition… "Kohaku?"

"Yeah, Dad?"

"…It's time."

"It's not too late, Dad. We can try to find another way…"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I can't risk any more lives. If he defeats us and Suna, he'll move on to other villages. He won't stop, as he says… until he rules the world."

Kohaku sighed. "Still, I wish old man Sasuke were here."

"That teme would only steal all the glory for himself," Naruto muttered with a wry grin. He faced Kanaye's army again. "Here I go…"

Kohaku readied himself as his father seemed to pause. Blue eyes closed and soon, Naruto was in the old familiar place inside his mind.

In front of Kyuubi's sealed cage.

Red eyes blinked slowly from within the inky darkness inside the cage. A sound that might have been surprise echoed from the Fox. **"Well, well, well… It has been a long time since I have seen you here, Naruto. Do you have need of me again?"** the Kyuubi chuckled. **"You have not required my power for many, many years. Why now?"**

"You know why, you old Fox," the blonde man replied. "This war is killing too many of my friends. Because Kanaye and his army won't stand down, I must fight."

"**I see."** The Fox grinned.** "Very well, then. I will help you again." **The very air around the two of them began to swirl and stir with orange and blue gusts.** "Release my chakra. Release my power. Show them a strength that will prove to them how foolish they are to mess with the most powerful of the Jinchuuriki!"**

Naruto lifted his eyes to the red orbs of the kitsune. "I intend to do more than that."

And he ripped the seal off the cage doors.

--

Sasuke sat straight up in the mobile hospital bed, regardless of the fact that in doing so, he reopened the gash across his chest. His black eyes were wide with horror and panic.

"Naruto's doing _WHAT_?!"

Sakura pushed Sasuke back down flat then turned to close the wound again. Her emerald eyes were sad as she concentrated.

"He's releasing Kyuubi. He's… going to allow the Nine-Tailed Fox to take over his body… and in doing so, allow it to destroy Kanaye's army."

Sasuke growled and tried to sit up again. Sakura pushed him down again- harder. He glared at her. "That stupid dobe- if he releases the Kyuubi with no one to control it, it'll just lay waste to the village!"

Comprehension dawned. "That's why we're in the shelters," Sasuke murmured, frowning. "To protect the villagers in case Kyuubi destroys Konoha."

Sakura barely nodded. "And Suna."

Sasuke pounded his fist into the bed. "Dammit… Naruto…" He winced as a twinge of pain reminded him as to _why_ his bandages were once again soaked with blood. "And I… I can't help him this time. I can't use my _Sharingan_ to control the Fox like I've done before."

The pink-haired woman paused. "And Shourai is too inexperienced…"

"Of course he is. He hasn't even awoken the third tomoe yet. Pointless to even consider it, since you need all three to be able to see Kyuubi."

She looked at him with pained defeat in her eyes. Stared at the man she had claimed to love with all her heart nearly 30 years before. "Sasuke…"

He made a _tch_ sound. "After all the times he's come after me to save _my_ ass… and now I can't even return the favor."

Someone behind Sakura cleared their throat.

"Sakura-sama?"

--

"I am going, and that is final."

"You most certainly are not. I will not allow it."

"I have said I am going, and you will not stop me."

Gaara glared at his wife- which, after so many years of doing it so well, should have had her cringing in fear. But nooooo… not Safaia of the Desert. She just couldn't understand that some facial expressions indicated a "Do Not Piss Off" warning.

He lifted his hand and held it in front of him, two fingers extended toward the sky. "Safaia…"

She, in turn, lifted one golden eyebrow. "Gaara..."

He bared his teeth at her in a snarl. "Do not make me repeat myself."

"I will not. I will simply go, as I have told you I would." Her eyes were soft as she looked at him with loving eyes. "No more pretenses, my love. I know you have been unable to control sand with your chakra for quite some time now. Your hand seal bluff will not work on me."

Gaara dropped his hand. His scowl vanished and his expression turned to one of shame. "How long have you known?"

"Since those wolves attacked you and Naruto Hokage at the Jounin exam."

He vaguely recalled trying to summon some sand from his hidden nearby gourd that day, but the thin, weak stream of sand refused to obey him- regardless of the fact that it was the same sand that had been infused with his chakra for years.

"I do not know if it was because of the severity of my wounds that day," Gaara murmured, looking away, "or simply the end result of my loss of Shukaku inside me… but it is true. I am unable to control sand any longer."

"So you must let me do this."

His expression turned angry again. "No. I will not lose my wife in this war."

Safaia placed her hand gently on Gaara's cheek and looked deep into his eyes, once again mentally thanking Sakura and her late sensei, Tsunade Hokage, for their miracle-work of restoring her eyesight. "If I do not go," she whispered, "we may lose everything."

Her words reached him and he hated her for it. "Naruto will not appreciate your listening in on our last meeting," he pointed out.

She shrugged. "I am doing this for both of you- and for our villages. He cannot do this alone."

Gaara stared at her a moment before pulling her into his arms for a tight embrace. "I love you… Do you know how much I do?"

Safaia nodded into his chest. "And it is because I love you just as much… that I am going, whether you approve or not."

For a long moment they stood there, enfolded in each other's embrace. Gaara pulled back just far enough to lean down and kiss her deeply, renewing his feelings for her after 17 years of marriage.

"Please come back to me," he whispered against her lips. "I am forced to lose my first and most important friend in this war- do not take my love away from me as well."

Safaia smiled, but it was weak. "My love… will always be yours."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kohaku observed his father warily, looking for any sign that the Hokage had been successful in his inner confrontation with the Kyuubi. For a long, tense moment he stared, sweat beginning to bead on his brow.

The slight breeze that had been dancing around them suddenly ceased. Kohaku tensed…

And was pushed back by an incredible blast of wind and orange chakra resonating from Naruto's body. He held up his arms to block the onslaught, continuing to watch his father intently.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he let out a sound that was part scream, part howl. The noise was so horrendous that a few of Kanaye's shinobi began to look nervous. Naruto's eyes were now burning red and his teeth had become fangs- the Kyuubi's chakra was being released.

Kohaku watched as one… two… three tails emerged, created from the orange chakra bubbling from Naruto's body. Slowly the fourth stirred forth, and Naruto's appearance changed once again. His skin peeled away to reveal black, churning flesh beneath. His entire being shifted to look like a mini-Kyuubi.

But the chakra wasn't done. The Naruto-fox screamed again as the Kyuubi's chakra tried to form a fifth tail- but it was evident that something was preventing that from occurring.

Kohaku performed his grandfather's flash steps and was in front of his father's twisted form in less than an eyeblink. The Naruto-fox screamed again and reared to its hind legs, intent on blasting the orange-haired youth into oblivion.

"_Kyuubi- __Fuuja Houin Kaiin_!"

Kohaku gritted his teeth as he placed the palm of his hand on his father's stomach- right where the black seal was emblazoned. The black, burning flesh scalded his hand, yet still he held it firm, focusing his own chakra to release the seal on his father.

The creature shrieked as Kohaku's chakra removed the last remnants of the seal on its body. A huge pulse of power radiated out from the writhing form- and blasted Kohaku off his feet and through a couple tree branches before he slammed against a thick trunk and slid to the ground in a heap.

Dazed and now sporting several bruises and a few lacerations that trickled blood, Kohaku sat up and stared in awe as his father's form changed once again- growing, pulsing, shuddering.

Kanaye stood, scowling, as Naruto's body grew and expanded, sprouting tails as it did so. Iwa shinobi turned and fled before the fearsome sight of the released Bijuu, but the Tsuchikage remained firm.

The ground shook. Trees fell, groaning and cracking. Chakra- immense, powerful, and nearly smothering in its intensity- swirled around the area, blasting into those Iwa shinobi that remained and flinging them away as if they were mere gnats.

"You cannot fool me, Hokage!" Kanaye yelled, bracing himself against the onslaught of chakra. "This is just another of your little tricks! There is no way the seal of a Jinchuuriki can be released except by the one who created it!"

"Kanaye, you stupid bastard!" Kohaku hollered back. "That's because the seal is made with the blood of the jutsu user!" He held up his burnt hand, showing the slash across his palm that had been cauterized due to the burning contact with his father's flesh. "I am the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze! His blood flows through _my_ body- and because of that, I am able to release the Kyuubi's seal on my father!"

"That's impossible," Kanaye whispered, his face showing true fear for the first time as Naruto- no, _Kyuubi_- raised its head and let out a blood-curdling howl, all nine of its tails thrashing in the air. The fearsome creature towered high above the treetops, growling as it glared at the Tsuchikage and the remaining shinobi from his army.

Being face-to-face with a creature so feared that its name could not be uttered without people cringing, Kanaye's expression lost all composure and his mind went completely blank. He had never imagined that the Hokage would sacrifice himself like this, just to protect his country.

"_Doton: Resshin!"_

Immediately the ground began to shake, cracking open into huge crevasses underneath the huge kitsune's paws. More trees collapsed as the ground supporting them crumbled and shifted.

He looked up and saw Kyuubi high in the air, almost as if it were floating. The creature opened its huge jaws and fired a condensed chakra flare at the Tsuchikage.

The blast hit him head on, incinerating foliage and stray Iwa shinobi that hadn't had the common sense to run away long before now.

When the smoke and debris cleared, a small stone "tent" could be seen in the center of the rubble. The Kyuubi landed with a bone-jarring _thud_ and snorted at the rocky creation.

Kanaye emerged from the structure with a flourish, bruised and battered but still alive. He formed a hand seal and several stone pillars shot up from the ground, aiming for the tender underbelly of the beast.

The Fox jumped again and landed on the other side of Kanaye- and into the majority of the Iwa army, now intent on fleeing for their lives. It ignored the pitiful humans it crushed beneath its paws and opened its mouth toward Kanaye again- releasing a torrent of fire this time.

The Tsuchikage dodged quickly, but not fast enough. The attack caught his right arm and part of his shoulder- and burned it right off. He screamed in pain, falling to the ground as he clutched the charred flesh of his body. He squinted as he looked around him, taking in the hundreds of piles of ash that had once been Iwa shinobi.

_Flee…_ Kanaye put his remaining hand on the ground and used another stone pillar to ride as fast as he could away from the deadly Bijuu.

--

Kohaku stood up shakily, watching as the Kyuubi annihilated the Iwa forces- and Kanaye made his getaway. "Tch…"

"Uzumaki?"

He turned to see a pair of familiar eyes staring at him intently. He took an involuntary step backwards. "Y-Y-Yuushuu?"

The Uchiha kunoichi came to his side and looked out at the huge Fox wreaking havoc. "Uncle Sasuke… is not able to come," she murmured.

"I wouldn't think so- he was nearly killed trying to go after Kanaye with Kiba and… Tenten."

"I am here in his place."

Kohaku raised an eyebrow at the dark and beautiful woman. "You… are going to help us?"

She turned and met his gaze- and he saw that the coldness, the hardness that had been there over a year ago when they had first met in Iwa was no longer evident. "I owe Uncle Sasuke- and Konoha- a lot. As well as you, Uzumaki."

"Me?"

She blushed slightly and turned back to the carnage. "You brought me back to my family," she explained. "If I had stayed with Kanaye, I would have become a cold, merciless killer… and probably would be a pile of ash like those poor fools out there right now."

Kohaku snorted softly. "I would never have thought that living with old man Sasuke would have had _this_ effect on you, _Taichou_."

"It was mostly Cousin Shourai's doing, but yes. I have never been shown such… affection before." She looked pensive. "When Aunt Sasame died from that fever, Shourai said that my uncle nearly went into a rage." She turned to him. "That was why he volunteered for the assassination mission."

"I wondered about that."

A crash caught their attention and they turned to see the Kyuubi racing off to the west after Kanaye- and toward Suna. "We should hurry," Yuushuu urged.

Kohaku bit his thumb and made a few seals. "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

_BOOOOM!_ A huge cloud exploded and within the dispersing mist sat a large frog. "Yo, Kohaku!" Gamakichi called, lifting his front leg in a wave of greeting. "Been a long time!"

"I think you've gotten even bigger, 'Kichi," Kohaku replied. "But this is no time for pleasantries. We have to get to Suna and fast."

Gamakichi blinked his large froggy eyes. "Suna? Whut'n'a'hell for?"

Yuushuu pointed at the destruction and bodies left behind. "Kyuubi."

The frog went into panic mode. "_K-K-Kyuubi?!"_

"Stop with the hysterics, bug-breath," Kohaku grunted as he got on Gamakichi's back, leaning over to offer his hand to Yuushuu to help her aboard. "There are lives at stake."

"There always are, dammit," muttered Gamakichi.

--

Kanaye fought for breath. The Kyuubi was right on his tail, as it were, and he was pushing the last of his chakra to get to his base in Suna, where his reinforcements were in the process of infiltrating the village.

The scouts watching the desert saw the huge cloud of sand stirred up by their Tsuchikage's stony ride and immediately went on the alert. Orders were shouted, weapons were readied, and those sent into the village proper were called back to help attack the huge Bijuu chasing their leader.

A scream rent the air and those still in the village froze and looked up to see a huge white dog with five tails snarling and growling down at them. Three times taller than the Kazekage's building, Gobi carefully stood straddling the structures while glaring at the Iwa shinobi trespassing in her home.

A handful of Iwa ninjas didn't move fast enough for the huge dog and were soon snapped up by immense jaws. Blood rained down on those fleeing for their lives.

Gobi spat out the remains onto the streets below, not having the stomach for eating humans when she, herself, was residing inside a human's body. A tiny figure leapt up the buildings with ease before landing on her muzzle.

"Greetings, Mother," Haru said with a small smile.

"**Baka," **Gobi told him. **"Get off of me so I can go help Kyuubi destroy the Iwa army."**

Haru shook his head. "I am not going to let my mother face the Fox on her own. Even if she is currently a huge white canine."

Gobi snarled. **"You cannot. What about my grandpup? You must live and bring her here for your father and me to see. I will not allow you to risk your life in this final battle!"**

Haru patted her between her large gold eyes. "I am not going, Mother." He pulled out a small, red raccoon. "Father insisted he join you."

The raccoon _poof_ed and returned to Gaara's more familiar appearance. "Thank you, son," he told Haru with a fatherly hug. "That was rather humiliating, but I cannot jump like I used to."

"**Gaara," **Gobi whined, putting her long ears back slightly. **"No. You cannot. Your sand…"**

Gaara stared into the gold eyes of the Dog as Haru jumped back down to solid ground. "I am the former Kazekage of Suna," he reminded her. "Even if I cannot utilize my sand as I once did, I am still a shinobi and a Kage. I have other tricks up my sleeve, as it were."

Down on the bloody street, Haru gently patted her furry leg. "I will take care of the village, Mother," he called up to her. "Do not worry!"

"**A fine son you are," **Gobi growled. **"Sending your parents off to their deaths."**

"Quiet, love," Gaara admonished as he settled himself to sit between her ears. "I do not intend to die here." He scratched her fur lovingly. "After all, we have a new daughter and granddaughter to meet, right?"

Gobi bounded away and out of the village, being careful not to step on any of the buildings as she did so. **"You are right, my mate. We will not perish this day."**

--

Gamakichi stopped and panted for breath as Kohaku and Yuushuu quickly dismounted. "You two are crazy, ya know that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kohaku muttered. "You're just a scaredy frog, so get gone already, will you?"

"Don't have to tell me twice," the frog grunted as he poofed away.

Yuushuu stared at the scene of carnage in front of her. "Your father… is really wreaking some havoc on them."

"He's… he's not really my father anymore," Kohaku said quietly. "When he released the seal… when _we_ released the seal… the Fox took over his body and mind. My dad… is gone."

She blinked in shock. "The Hokage… is dead?"

"In a manner of speaking."

Yuushuu turned back to the battle. "And… Kyuubi?"

He shrugged. "We kill it, if we can."

"And if we can't?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he tightened his forehead protector. "You ready?"

She nodded and her eyes shifted to red. "Let's go."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Kyuubi- **__**Fuuja Houin Kaiin**_**: "Nine-Tailed Fox- Evil Seal Release"**

_**Doton: Resshin**_**: "Earth-type: Earthquake" (not terribly original, I know, but in Pokémon it's "super effective" against fire-types XD)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Those shinobi still alive realized the futility of trying to fight the huge Fox and quickly ran for the only haven left to them other than fleeing into the unforgiving desert…

Suna.

The Kyuubi, noticing the frantic movements, turned its attention to the stony cliffs surrounding the village. Dropping the remains of unfortunate victims, it leaped, high in the air to land on the cliffs. Gobi, already on her way to intercept the other Bijuu, skidded to a halt in the sands, watched helplessly as the Fox bypassed her completely to attack her village.

As its paws came down, ready to crush the buildings to dust, a horrible, unearthly scream filled the air, causing all the humans around to cover their ears. Gobi, with her even more sensitive hearing, whimpered and flinched. Gaara stood up, staring.

"Gobi," he whispered. "Look!"

The Dog opened her golden eyes and blinked. Huge, long, razor-sharp thorns had pierced Kyuubi's massive paws from where they landed on a dome-like shield of rose vines. Even the narrow entryway that had been cut out of the stony cliffs for entrance into the village had been sealed off with the deadly plants.

The Fox screamed in pain again as several thorny tendrils shot out of the shield and wrapped themselves around its muzzle, neck, torso, and tails, effectively capturing the beast for the time being.

"We go," Gaara announced, turning his head behind him. Gobi whuffed in agreement then used her keen sense of smell to sniff out their quarry.

It didn't take long. They found the mutilated Kanaye being tended by several Iwa medic-nins that hadn't had the sense to flee while they could. The Tsuchikage looked up as the huge Dog approached and he stood, flexing his newly attached arm.

Gaara's eyes narrowed. It was apparent that although Kanaye's arm and shoulder had been torched off by Kyuubi, he had managed to find one of his slain shinobi's dismembered arm and had his medic-nins reattach the appendage while the rest of his army fled in terror. Gobi snarled.

"So you still live, Gaara of the Desert," Kanaye called, rotating his new arm to get a better feel for the repaired appendage. "A pity."

"Indeed," the red-haired man replied, glaring down at his malicious enemy. "For your end is now, Kanaye. If I had not survived, your death may have been postponed for a few more moments."

"Moments?" he scoffed. "How on Earth do you figure that?"

"Because the Kyuubi will rip you apart- _again_- should I fail."

Kanaye winced as a twinge shot through his new arm. "I will finish you off for good this time, old man," he hissed.

No more words were wasted between them. Kanaye tested out his restored abilities. "_Doton: Kusari no Doseki!_"

Before Gobi could react, rocky earth shot up from underneath her paws and wrapped around her legs and ankles, effectively trapping her and restraining her movements. Vainly she struggled in an attempt to free herself.

Gaara nimbly jumped from his perch atop her furry head, flipping once in midair to land lithely to face off in a three-point stance against Kanaye, holding his cane in his free hand like a quarter-staff. Aquamarine eyes glared from underneath red bangs.

"I may be your elder, Tsuchikage, but I am hardly old."

He spun his cane around expertly and it soon became apparent that his previous injuries were not holding him back for this encounter. He held up one hand and narrowed his eyes.

Sand… thin tendrils of sand lifted from the desert underneath his feet and spun around him.

Kanaye snorted. "I know all about your inability to use sand," he sneered. "You cannot harm me with your weak dust!"

Gobi's struggles increased. Every instinct she possessed told her she needed to protect her mate, that he would not be able to defeat the Iwa leader with his current skill.

"Then your spies have relayed your information just as I planned," Gaara murmured, his old familiar blood-lust grin practically lighting up his face. He changed his finger position to a different seal and the dunes beneath their feet rumbled and shifted.

Kanaye's eyes flickered down to stare at the shaking sands with incredulous eyes. Gaara used his momentary distraction to flicker-step behind him and swipe at him with his cane.

The Tsuchikage just barely managed to dodge the blow, only to have the sand under his feet suddenly turn soft- and start pulling him under. He grunted, then slammed his hands onto the granules. Immediately a slab of stone surfaced up from the shifting ground and lifted him out of the quicksand.

Gaara raised his arms and brought his hands together in a seal. "_Ryuusa Bakuryuu!_" The dunes of quicksand parted, sliding smoothly away from Kanaye. Huge waves lifted up and crashed down on him, intent on smothering him under tons of sand. He stared in absolute shock at the waves for the briefest moment before managing to barely dodge the attack on his hovering stone slab. He turned and glared at Gaara, his eyes hard as the rock he stood on. "Impossible," he hissed. "You cannot control sand anymore!"

"I have spent the last few years deliberately making sure everyone- especially your spies- believed that… and relayed that information to you," Gaara practically purred with more than a hint of delighted maliciousness. "My abilities with sand are just as strong as they were when Shukaku was still inside me."

Kanaye's expression went from shocked to furious. "No matter. I know about your sand jutsu and you cannot beat me!" He smirked at Gaara. "I told you, old man- your sand is too weak against me!"

Gaara returned the younger man's smirk with an almost sadistic grin of his own. "Who says sand is my only offense?" He flung his arms out to the sides, his hands held in a particular seal. "_Sekkan_."

Kanaye's wine-dark eyes flew wide as the stone slab he stood upon broke in half, folded inwards, and slammed together, enfolding and crushing his entire body. He shrieked in pain as the stone chunks squashed him, blood splattering from between the blocks. For a moment, the slabs hung in midair and Gaara watched, unblinking, as blood seeped out from the cracks in the stones and dripped almost silently onto the sand.

Gaara smiled.

And it wasn't a nice smile, either.

--

Gobi grunted and pulled with all her strength and managed to pull her front left paw free of the stone chains holding her captive, but sliced her leg fairly deeply in the process. She let out a yip of pain.

Gaara walked over, cane in hand, and tapped the stone chains with the tip. The chains crumbled into dust. "You should have waited, Gobi."

The Dog growled at him as she licked her wounded leg. **"Waited for what? For my crippled and retired mate to get destroyed by a man hell-bent on destroying the world?"**

"You could have had more faith in me."

"**I believed your sand abilities to have vanished completely," **she grumped as she shook dust and sand off her dirty white fur. She looked down her long nose at her host's husband. **"Why would you lie to everyone about something like this?"**

Gaara shrugged. "I knew Kanaye had spies and informants hidden in both Suna and Konoha. Rather than try to locate and dispose of them all, I simply made it seem as if my abilities had faded with time, rather than remained the same. The only one who knows that my skills are the same is Aikou."

Gobi eyed him with canine respect. **"Because she bears your sand abilities as well."**

"Indeed."

In the distance, a furious shriek echoed. Gobi's ears perked up and both Dog and shinobi turned to look back at Suna. **"Kyuubi is breaking loose," **she observed.

"We need to hurry. Haru cannot hold that beast for too much longer."

--

Kohaku and Yuushuu ran side-by-side across the sandy dunes, racing for the not-too-distant village and the thrashing Fox entrapped on top of it. Even from this distance it was apparent that the thorny vines wouldn't be able to hold the Bijuu for long.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kohaku glimpsed a huge white figure limping across the sands. He turned his head and stared. "…Gobi?"

Yuushuu followed his gaze and frowned. "That must be the Five-Tails- and it looks like it's injured."

"Let's go."

Together they shifted their course slightly to intercept the large white Dog. Gobi paused when the two shinobi approached and Gaara peered down from his perch atop her head. "Kohaku?"

"Ohayo, Uncle Gaara, Aunt Safaia-slash-Gobi."

"**Good morning indeed," **Gobi snorted. **"You are as much of an idiot as your father."**

"Guilty as charged." Kohaku turned to see Kyuubi struggling and slashing, quickly turning the rose vines into mulch. "We don't have much time."

Gobi and Gaara both looked at the orange-haired teen closely. There was something in his tone, in his demeanor… Despite his attempt at his usual smart-ass mannerisms, there was something painfully serious about Naruto's son's gaze.

"Can you still fight, Aunt?"

The Dog whuffed in agreement, ignoring Gaara's stern protests. Kohaku and Yuushuu leapt onto Gobi's back and the Dog raced off in a three-legged sprint toward Suna. Gaara glared at his best friend's son.

"She needs to be returned to normal and her wounds tended to," he scolded Kohaku. "I do not want my wife involved in this any longer."

Kohaku gave him a level look that Gaara had seen many times on Naruto's face over the years. "She is the only one capable of holding off the Kyuubi should Yuushuu fail. She is my backup plan- that is all."

Gaara turned and gazed at the Uchiha female. "I recommend you do not fail."

"I do not plan to," was her terse reply.

--

Kyuubi screeched as the last thorny tendril refused to release its hold on the Fox's midsection, sharp barbs cutting deep into the flesh there and causing scalding blood to rain down onto the shield covering Suna.

Haru, sweating profusely and near his limit, finally had no choice but to release his rose-vine's hold on the Bijuu in order to maintain the protection of the shield. He growled as the Fox pulled free and leapt over the cliffs to land on the desert's edge.

_It is up to you now, Mother, Father. All I can do is protect the village. The rest… is in your hands._

--

Yuushuu scowled. "Tch. We're too late. The Fox has freed itself."

Kohaku nodded his head. "You know what to do."

"Hai." She jumped down from Gobi's back and immediately performed the Summoning Jutsu. When the cloud of smoke cleared, she was standing on top of a huge snake that was nearly as tall as Gobi when it slithered up.

Gaara eyed the Uchiha female. "I believed Manda to be dead."

"He is," Yuushuu replied, leading her snake ahead of Gobi. "But the rest of his children remain- and Uncle Sasuke thought it'd be a good idea if I utilized them."

Kohaku joined Yuushuu on the enormous snake's head and gave Gaara a two-fingered salute in farewell. "If we fail, we're counting on you, Uncle."

"Do not fail then."

"Gotcha."

Kohaku didn't look back as they raced off on the snake, his entire demeanor now focusing on what he had to do to protect the world from Kyuubi's destruction.

.**oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.Oo.**

_**Doton: Kusari no Doseki:**_** Earth type: Chains of Stone**

_**Ryuusa Bakuryuu: **_**Quicksand in the Style of a Waterfall**

_**Sekkan: **_**Stone Coffin (variant of Sand Coffin, eh?)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The Fox was breathing heavily as Kohaku and Yuushuu approached on top of the huge snake. Red eyes regarded the trio warily, and for good reason- it was already significantly injured from Haru's thorns, evident by the copious amounts of blood falling from its fur to splatter onto the arid ground below.

The two shinobi exchanged a brief glance before Kohaku deftly dismounted, allowing Yuushuu to continue her mission alone. Her eyes shifted to _Sharingan_ mode and Kyuubi immediately went on guard, teeth bared and all nine tails lashing.

"You know these eyes, don't you?" Yuushuu murmured. "First Madara, then my uncle, Sasuke… and now... _me_."

Kyuubi growled and the ground trembled. The snake shifted its serpentine body accordingly so as to not disturb its mistress riding on its head.

Yuushuu focused her mind on the Fox and sought the Bijuu's consciousness. Darkness consumed her and abruptly she stood in a dark, dank labrynth. The irregular _drip-drip_ from somewhere unseen echoed throughout the silence. She glanced around, unsure of herself in these strange surrounds.

A flicker of blue light caught her eye and she quickly moved through the ankle-high water toward it. A deep sense of foreboding washed over her as she ran down the corridors. She turned a corner- and skidded to a halt.

An immense pair of barred doors- cell doors- loomed in front of the female Uchiha. She blinked, stunned, as she saw a paper seal at the juncture of the doors. _A seal?_

Two eyes opened from the darkness beyond the cage… bright blue eyes that were familiar- and downcast. "…Why are you here, Yuushuu?"

"I… I am here to try and control the Kyuubi, Hokage," she replied as Naruto stepped closer to the cage's bars. "I didn't think that _you_…"

"No," Naruto interrupted, his entire demeanor radiating frustration, "you _didn't_ think. Kohaku is out there facing this damned Fox by himself, while _your_ mind is in here with me. And if you leave and he finds out I'm still in here, he won't do what he's supposed to do."

"Do, sir?"

"Kill Kyuubi, of course," the blonde-haired man replied, his eyes resigned. "But if my son knows I'm alive in here, he won't do it… and then Suna and Konoha and everyone will be destroyed by the Fox's rampage."

Yuushuu looked slightly confused. "But the Uchiha clan has the ability…"

"To control Bijuu. That's right. But this isn't just a Bijuu anymore- he's taken over my body and transformed it and sealed my own soul inside its mind. I don't think there's any way to control Kyuubi anymore." He sighed. "That's why I told Kohaku to kill it as soon as Iwa and Kanaye were defeated." His gaze pierced her from his position on the other side of the bars. "Which I'm guessing has been accomplished, since you are here."

"Yes, sir. Kazekage Gaara took care of the Tsuchikage personally."

Naruto grinned, momentarily looking like his normal cheerful self. "I knew sand-breath wasn't finished kicking some ass. Wish I could've seen it."

His expression turned grim once more, and Yuushuu's chest clenched. She hadn't known the Hokage for long, but she knew him to be an optimistic, if somewhat immature, person and knew that this defeatist attitude was as much unlike him as pink skirts would be on her Uncle Sasuke. And although that image disturbed her, Naruto giving up was more distressing.

"I'm giving you an order, _Taichou_," he said, his eyes hard and his face stern. "You are to leave this place, return to my son and make sure that he kills Kyuubi. Do _not_ tell him that I'm in here- tell him only that you were unable to control the Fox's mind from within. Am I understood?"

"……Hai, Hokage, sir."

"Then farewell, Yuushuu Uchiha." He gave her a small, toothy smile before he returned to the inky darkness behind him. "Tell that teme uncle of yours… to take care of Sakura for me. Or I'll come back and kick his ass!"

"I'm sure he's looking forward to it, sir." She smiled as Naruto vanished from her sight. "Believe it."

--

Kohaku jumped nimbly out of the way of one huge furred tail as Kyuubi brought it down on him, attempting to crush the youth into oblivion. He noticed Yuushuu stirring from her stance atop her snake's head and he quickly used his grandfather's technique to flash step over to her.

"What happened?" he demanded as the snake took off, slithering as fast as it could to avoid the Fox's attacks. "The entire time you were doing whatever it was you were doing, it was trying to kill me! I thought you Uchiha people could control Bijuu!"

Yuushuu wouldn't look him in the eyes and instead focused on the huge Beast. "I failed," she said simply. "You will have to obey the Hokage's orders and kill it."

He jerked slightly, then narrowed his gaze at her. "No one knew about my orders to kill Kyuubi except my father and me." His teeth clenched. "You met him inside there, didn't you. And he told you to make sure I kill him."

"It's not like that," she protested, even though, in truth, it was. "He's concerned about the fate of our village, our friends, our families. He sacrificed himself to protect all that. Since I can't control Kyuubi in these particular circumstances, we _have_ to kill it. There's no other way!"

Kohaku practically snarled as he turned towards the huge Fox, whose red eyes were locked on him. He flash stepped off the snake and onto Gobi's back, where she guarded Suna from the other Bijuu. Gaara blinked in surprise.

"What happened?"

The orange-haired shinobi was so deathly serious that Gaara nearly took a step backwards. "Yuushuu failed. So I have need of Aunt Gobi."

"NO. She cannot-"

"**I will help."** Gold eyes regarded him knowingly. **"And in return, you must promise us that you will not do anything foolish."**

"If this doesn't work," Kohaku replied, making a hand seal to gather chakra, "then I'm counting on you, Uncle Gaara, and Yuushuu to kill the Fox in my stead."

"You are going to do something stupid, correct?" Gaara sighed.

"Probably. Let's hope I live to tell about it."

--

A dry wind swept across the barren ground, stirring the long orange strands that hung over Kohaku's bright blue eyes. He stood atop a rocky outcropping and regarded the Beast his father had become.

_I know you told me to kill you, Dad… but I just can't do that._

Without moving his eyes from the Fox, he began to make a series of hand seals that hadn't been used since the Sandaime Hokage fought with Orochimaru nearly 30 years before.

Yuushuu, from her perch on the other side of their quarry, recognized his movements and immediately cried out. "Uzumaki, you can't! That jutsu requires a living sacrifice- you'll die too!!"

Kohaku's expression grew even more determined. "If I don't, the whole world could be destroyed." He finished the seals and gazed at the snarling Fox. _"Bijuu Fuuin Jutsu- Kyuubi."_

"_Uzumaki!!_"

Gaara saw movement on one side of the young man's stance- and knew he was too far away to do anything. "Kohaku- look out!"

Pillars of stone emerged from the rock and reached up to capture the Hokage's son. In the blink of an eye, he vanished…

…And stood behind a bruised and somewhat bloodied Kanaye.

Gobi growled. **"What in the name of Inu…?"**

"Substitution jutsu," Gaara muttered, irritation and concern warring inside him as he stood on the huge Dog's back. "Instead of replacing himself with an inanimate object, he used one of his subordinates as a sacrifice."

"**Selfish bastard."**

"I must go and assist Kohaku."

Gobi shifted her weight and whuffed negatively. **"No. We cannot leave Suna unprotected. Haru is at his limit- an attack from Kyuubi at this point would destroy his plant shield and risk the entire village." **She flicked her golden gaze to Kohaku, who now held Kanaye in an arm hold to prevent his use of further jutsu. **"This is **_**his**_** fight now."**

The Fox roared, sensing that its prey was distracted enough for it to turn its attention to more important matters. It turned around, lashing all nine tails, and bared its fangs at Gobi.

She snarled back, her own tails whipping around strong enough to create a sandstorm. **"We must hold Kyuubi back long enough for Kohaku to deal with Kanaye- for I believe he is the only one strong enough to defeat the Fox in this battle."**

"As you wish, my love," Gaara murmured, summoning up huge waves of sand amidst the raging sandstorm. "If we die, at least we die together."

--

Kanaye struggled against the younger, stronger man's hold, seething in fury that his last attack had failed. It had taken the last of his chakra to perform that jutsu- and now he was at Kohaku's mercy.

"You just couldn't stay dead, could you?" Kohaku muttered.

"I could say the same thing about your old man, boy," Kanaye retorted, spitting blood. "Just can't bring yourself to kill the old fox now that you know your father's soul is still in there, huh?"

Sparks shot from Kohaku's eyes- and he smiled, almost cruelly. "I don't need to kill anyone." He focused his chakra and the ghostly outline began to form behind them. "I will simply seal you both away."

The underworld demon began to grow more solid as it reached out a clawed hand towards Kohaku's back. He quickly turned Kanaye around to face the fearsome creature, never relinquishing his hold on the Tsuchikage.

Kanaye screamed in terror as the demon's hand slipped unhindered through his stomach and out his back. Kohaku grimaced but maintained his focus as the hand continued through his own midsection- and extended from his back, heading towards the fighting Bijuu.

Gobi saw the demon's hand and knew this was their one chance to end this once and for all. Bloodied, bruised, and on the verge of collapse, she darted under one of the Fox's lunges and grabbed hold of its throat with her powerful jaws.

Kyuubi made a strangled howling sound and frantically fought to release itself from Gobi's fangs. The Dog, however, held fast, her eyes focused on the demon's hand and her strength fighting to keep the Fox from moving.

The hand lifted up and sunk into Kyuubi, earning an unearthly screech in return. The demon's hand gripped the Fox's soul- and quickly dragged it across the burning sand towards Kohaku and Kanaye.

As the Bijuu's soul entered his body, Kohaku screamed in pain, almost losing his grip on the Tsuchikage. Kanaye's body stiffened as the underworld demon's grip shifted- releasing the Fox's soul and ensnaring his instead. His eyes grew glassy as his soul was pulled from his body and into the awaiting maw of the demon. The sacrifice had been accepted.

Kohaku and Kanaye's body both collapsed to the dusty ground as the demon vanished from sight. Gobi stared, confused, as the Fox's body vanished, leaving only a human body behind. Gaara jumped down from her back as she returned to Safaia's form, still bloody and injured, but whole. Safaia watched as Gaara ran over to the body's side- and grew still.

There, on the bloody desert sand, lay the Sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

Gaara knelt by his old friend's side, feeling for a pulse and breathing. Safaia limped over, holding her injured arm. She rested a hand on her husband's shoulder in silent question.

Yuushuu and her snake slithered up to the couple, bearing the Tsuchikage's body and Kohaku's unconscious form. Safaia joined the young woman as the snake lowered the bodies to the ground near Naruto's.

Lying face-down in the dust, the black seal was evident on Kohaku's back, right between his shoulder blades where his shirt had been torn in a ragged circle. He had used Kanaye as a living sacrifice to seal the Kyuubi inside himself, just as his father had been host to the Fox.

Kohaku was now a Jinchuuriki.

Safaia turned her attention away from the young man to check on her husband and the Hokage. She knelt down beside Gaara and put her arm around his shoulders. "Gaara?"

Tears had slid down the sand-master's cheeks, but other than that he showed no outward emotion. "He is dead," he replied in monotone. "Naruto Uzumaki… is dead."

Safaia enfolded her husband in her soothing embrace and allowed herself to cry, now that all the danger had passed. "He still lives, my love. He lives on in his son- who sealed Kyuubi inside himself selflessly. He is as much a hero as Naruto Hokage was… and we must promise to watch over Kohaku in honor of his father."

Fresh tears emerged from Gaara's aquamarine eyes, but he still didn't change expression. "Hai. We… will all… honor Naruto. And Kohaku. They… have saved us all."

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Bijuu Fuuin Jutsu- Kyuubi: **_**"Tailed-Beast Sealing Technique- Nine-Tailed Fox"**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sakura knelt silently next to the stone marker that bore her husband's name. Slowly, reverently, she brushed her fingertips over the engraved words, her emerald eyes sad yet dry as they gazed over the similar headstones nearby.

A gentle breeze stirred her pink hair and she didn't look behind her at the figure that walked up silently.

"I can't believe it's been two years." Sakura murmured. "I keep expecting to hear Lee shouting at his students about eternal youth while Tenten tries to knock some sense into him… to have Mimi and Hinata walk into my office, ready to help wherever needed…" She sighed quietly and lowered her head. "…To hear Naruto's voice… telling me everything's going to be okay."

Sasuke rested a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "He kept his promise, didn't he? Konoha is safe. Suna is safe. He stopped Kanaye before more of our friends could die."

"I know." She lifted her head and looked once more at Naruto's headstone. "I know, but still…"

The Uchiha clan leader helped his friend's widow to her feet and faced her. "Sakura, would Naruto want you to keep feeling like this?"

"…No."

"Would he want you to take care of your children and grandchildren as he would if he were here?"

"…Yes."

"Would he want you to keep smiling?"

Sakura lifted her eyes to Sasuke's. She managed a small smile. "Yeah."

He offered her his arm. "Come on, then. We have a wedding to attend."

Sakura's smile brightened a bit. She took his arm and allowed him to escort her away from the stones.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… have you been so nice to me? I mean, we were teammates as Genin, but after all the stuff with Orochimaru and Akatsuki and everything… Why would you go out of your way to make sure I'm okay?"

Sasuke looked at her with a gentle smile. "You are still my friend, Sakura. We've been through a lot, you, Naruto, and me." He snorted lightly. "And besides, if I didn't watch out for you, Naruto said he'd come back to kick my ass."

Her eyes grew wide. "…Naruto said that?"

"Yeah. And I'd much rather that dobe stay right where he's at- until the time comes where we meet again. Then I'll kick _his_ ass."

Delicate laughter echoed throughout the trees, easing the hearts of all those who could hear it.

--

"I don't want to be here, Haru."

"Gin, come on. You are part of the wedding party. You _must_ be there."

"No, I don't. We can just go back to Suna where we belong. I know your father doesn't mind watching over the village for you, but I think it would be better if we just left."

Haru chuckled. "My love, we are staying and that is that." His aquamarine eyes grew soft as she stepped out from behind the dressing screen, clad in a simple yet elegant silver kimono, embellished with blue and green embroidery around the hem and sleeves and secured with a dark blue obi.

"You are positively breathtaking," he murmured, walking closer so that he could bestow a kiss on her cheek. "Perhaps we will leave the celebration early, hmmm?"

"Or we could just not go at all?" Gin pleaded, albeit without much hope.

"Denied."

"Mama? Papa?"

Haru and Gin looked down at their three-year-old daughter, who was dressed in a white yukata edged with aquamarine and tied with a matching obi. The trim matched the child's eyes perfectly, which blinked innocently at her parents. "Where 'Nuki?"

Haru knelt down. "Where did you last have him?"

Shirabara put a finger in her mouth and looked thoughtful. "Nap?"

"Did you check your bed, then?"

"No?"

Haru smiled at his precious flower. "Go look under your bed first, then if you still cannot find him, let me know."

"'Kay, Papa."

As the child toddled off, Gin tried once more. "I'm feeling sick, Haru. I really can't go."

"Nice try. I am not falling for your tricks."

"The doctor said I could have morning sickness! I should stay."

Haru stared at her for a moment. "Morning sickness? What disease is this that only occurs in the mornings?"

"It means I'm pregnant again, baka!"

Aquamarine eyes blinked several times. "Pregnant?"

Gin paused, blushing. "Um… yeah."

"You… are pregnant?"

She nodded. "I wanted to tell you before we left Suna, but there… didn't seem to be a right time."

"So you are telling me _now_?"

She fidgeted. "…Yeah."

"Papa! Papa! 'Bara find 'Nuki!"

Haru turned his attention to his daughter, who entered the room proudly carrying a stuffed raccoon. "See? I told you that you would find him."

"Thank yoo, Papa!"

Gin peeked up at her husband. "…Are you… angry?" she asked hesitantly.

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"Because it's another child to provide for. I know you weren't ready to be a father when I first had Shirabara, but you sacrificed so much to let us come live with you, and you even married me, and-!"

Haru interrupted her with a deep kiss, enveloping her in his arms as though he'd never let her go. "Silly woman… I married you because I love you. I had already planned to ask your parents for their permission to marry you after our mission was over. Shirabara or no."

She sniffled. "So… you don't regret having her?"

"Never. Nor am I upset about having another child with you." He grinned. "On the contrary, another child would round our family out nicely. I am certain my mother will be overjoyed for another grandchild to spoil."

Gin squeezed him tightly, her heart suddenly lightened. "So do we still have to go?"

He laughed. "Yes, wife. We still have to go."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

--

All of Konoha had gathered atop the Hokage's main building, giving the citizens an excellent view of the cliff-side which bore the likenesses of the previous Hokages. They stood quietly, with only hushed murmurs of conversation, as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Sasuke leaned closer to his son. "You sure about this?"

Shourai gave his father a nervous grin. "Completely. How about you?"

"I'm not the one getting married. I'm done with that nonsense."

"Thanks, Dad."

A hush fell over the crowd and the two Uchiha males turned to look at the back of the gathering where a figure in silver stood holding the hand of a small child.

Gin took a deep breath and started forward. She kept her pale eyes locked on her husband, who stood near the front of the assembly, in line next to her Uncle Kiba. Shirabara kept pace with her mother, looking rather forlorn that she hadn't been allowed to bring her stuffed toy.

Kohaku nudged his friend. "This is your last chance, teme. Back out now, before you're shackled, head and heart."

"Says you. Everyone knows you are a complete sap for your wife, so don't go trying to talk _me_ out of getting married."

The orange-haired man shrugged. "Don't say I didn't try."

Shourai straightened as his bride came into view. Dressed in a splendid creation of white, gold, and red, she was escorted through the parted crowd to stand before her groom.

Sasuke cleared his throat. Kohaku snickered. "Welcome, friends and family, to this wondrous occasion. Today, we will witness the turning of another page of life's journey: the joining of one's life to another's." He looked back at the young couple in front of him. "Who gives this young woman to be wed?"

Neji bowed respectfully to Sasuke. "In memory of her mother as well as myself, I do."

Gin bit her lip and looked away. Shirabara blinked curiously up at her grandfather, who glanced at her for a moment before walking away to stand next to Haishen.

Sasuke continued on, speaking of love, honor, and cooperation, and having them recite their vows before finally nodding to his son. "You may kiss your bride."

Shourai grinned, letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He pulled his new wife close and kissed her soundly, earning them whoops and hollers from the crowd.

Sasuke smirked. "I am _very_ proud to present to Konoha: Shourai and Kin Uchiha!"

Cheers resounded from the gathering, echoing off the stone cliff and lingering on the air, as if unwilling to let the joy fade away.

--

Gin gave her twin a tight hug. "Congratulations, sis. I told you you'd grab a good one."

Kin beamed. "Can't get much better than the son of the Seventh Hokage, can I?"

Shourai mock-frowned. "Is that the only reason you married me?"

"Well, Aikou had already grabbed Kohaku…" she teased.

"Enough," Kohaku snorted. "Everyone in the village knew you two were hot for each other, long before old man Sasuke became Hokage."

Shourai eyed his long-time friend. "Where is your wife anyway, dobe? I haven't seen her."

Kohaku scratched his cheek, which now sported three whisker-like marks. "She's around somewhere. Probably with my mother, doing bizarre girly things to my poor son."

"Interesting," Haru murmured. "I never pictured my sister as a mother, but she seems to be succeeding regardless." He crossed his arms. "How _is _my nephew doing, Uzumaki?"

"If you'd come to visit more often, you'd know that, rose-breath."

"Why do you not turn around and observe him for yourself, brother?" Aikou asked from behind Haru's back. The small group turned to look at the petite woman and the infant in her arms.

Shourai shook his head as Haru lifted his tiny nephew into his arms. "Can't believe someone as smart and talented as Aikou ended up with such a dimwit dropout like Uzumaki."

"Opposites attract," Aikou replied without missing a beat. She smiled genuinely at the newlyweds. "Congratulations, you two. You make a fine couple."

"Thank you." "Thanks."

Haru peered at the child in his arms. "However did you have a child with _blonde_ hair, sister?"

Aikou shrugged and leaned against her husband, who happily put an arm around her slender shoulders. "I think Naruto Hokage had something to do with it."

Kohaku coughed. "I think _I_ had _more_ to do with it, _wife_."

The group laughed. Aikou rationalized her statement. "I meant that I believe that Naruto Hokage's spirit lives on in our son. Somehow, he even inherited the marks on his cheeks that his father and grandfather have."

"And that is why his name is Naru?" Shourai asked with a grin.

Kohaku nodded sagely. "Yup."

Haru handed Naru back to his mother. "Gin and I also have news to share. We are expecting a sibling for Shirabara in about a half-year's time."

Kin let out a squeal and practically glomped her twin as Shourai and Kohaku both shook the young Kazekage's hand. Aikou patted Naru's back almost unconsciously. "Have you told Mother and Father?"

"I just found out today, sister. My wife was being sneaky."

Gin blushed. "I was not! I just… didn't know when to tell you."

Kin released her sister and gazed unemotionally over Gin's shoulder. The gathered friends all turned and looked at the newcomer.

Neji barely glanced at his second daughter. "I have come to offer congratulations, Kin," he said, "and to remind you that there are other guests to speak with."

Kin bristled angrily but Shourai held her back with his hands on her arms. "Don't," he murmured only for her ears.

"I don't care!" she shouted, causing the other guests to stop their conversations and turn towards the commotion. "He has no right to act like this!"

Neji regarded her neutrally. "Act how? Unlike you, apparently, I am capable of acting accordingly in public. Remember you are a Hyuuga and must behave as such."

Kin pulled away from Shourai and stomped up to her father. "I am not a Hyuuga any longer, remember? I'm an Uchiha now- and I will act however I believe I should. And you, Father, are being a complete_ ass_!"

Several guests gasped. Gin took a step backwards closer to Haru. "Kin," she whispered, "don't do this…"

"No," Kin announced, "I _must_ do this, since no one else will." She turned to Neji and shot him a glare so icy it should've froze him on the spot. "You have been a selfish, cold-hearted jackass, Father, and everyone thinks so! You disowned your _own flesh and blood_ because she followed her heart. Well, guess what- I followed _my_ heart too! Are you going to disown meas well?"

"Of course not," Neji replied stoically. "You have not dishonored the Hyuuga name. You have brought great credit to the family by marrying into the Uchiha clan."

"And Gin _didn't_? She married the Kazekage! In your pompous opinion, that should rank higher than the prestigious Uchiha clan! She almost _died_ from the wounds she got on that damn mission," she reminded everyone listening although her focus was on her father. "If she _had_ died, all you would've had left from her would've been Shirabara. Would you have abandoned your own granddaughter in those circumstances?"

Neji tried to keep his expression calm, but it was clear he was fighting for his composure. "Kin…"

"Gin is married now, Father, and she has a family! Kazekage Haru married her as soon as the Iwa War was over and they're raising their daughter together. You've alienated your own child because of _your _twisted sense of propriety! You don't even know what's been going on in her life since she left Konoha!"

The room was silent, save for the quiet whispers of the spectators. The soft sound of little shoes echoed through the gathering and all heads turned as a small child ran up to group surrounding the newlyweds.

"Mama! Mama!" Shirabara called, a bright smile on her face. "'Bara found CAKE!"

A few people chuckled at the child's enthusiasm. Gin picked up her daughter and held her close. "Did you, now?" she murmured. "How exciting! Just be patient a little longer, and Aunt Kin and Uncle Shourai will cut it so we can all have a piece, okay?"

"Okay!"

Shirabara peered at her aunt, who was still glaring daggers at her father. "Mama? Aunt Kin mad?"

"No, sweet one. She's just having a… difference of opinion."

"You see?" Kin growled at Neji, pointing at the child in Gin's arms. "Your own granddaughter, your first and only grandchild, doesn't even _know_ you. Are you satisfied with that? Are you satisfied knowing that your next grandchild won't know you either?"

Neji's gaze hardened. "Kin, are you…?"

"No! I'm talking about Gin- she and Haru are having another baby!"

His eyes shifted from his elder twin daughter to his younger. For the first time in almost three years their eyes met.

"You… you are… having another child?"

Gin didn't respond. Haru stepped forward and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders, looking Neji straight in the eye. "Yes, sir. We are." He moved to stand by Gin's side, then surprised everyone by bowing deeply to the head of the Hyuuga clan. "And I humbly apologize, sir."

Neji frowned.

Haru continued speaking even though he remained in his apologetic position. "I apologize for not being able to ask formally for Gin's hand before I married her. I had intended to do so immediately following our mission four years ago, but circumstances prevented me. I never intended to leave her, regardless of the consequences of our actions from that night."

Neji turned and looked at Gin, an unreadable expression on his face. Shirabara chewed on her finger.

"Mama? Who?"

Gin held her breath as her daughter pointed at Neji. Her heart was pounding as she contemplated leaving the room before he could break her heart- and her daughter's- again.

Neji moved closer and took Shirabara out of Gin's arms. The little girl regarded the older man with wide aquamarine eyes.

"I am your grandfather, little one," he told the child.

Shirabara blinked. "Grampa?"

"Hai."

The little girl looked at her parents. "'Bara Grampa?"

Haru nodded and squeezed Gin's shoulder lovingly. "Yes, sweet one. He is Shirabara's Grandpa."

She looked back at Neji and put her little arms around his neck in a big hug. "Grampa!"

Neji turned to his younger daughter and her husband- and bowed, in apology… and in thanks.

Gin took a hesitant step forward. Neji opened his free arm in invitation and she moved to his side, embracing him with three years worth of love. Kin joined her twin on Neji's other side and together hugged their father as he held his girls.

--

In the world unseen, five figures stood silently. One cried copious tears of joy over the passion of youth, while two others, one holding the hand of the fourth, exchanged a glance, their hearts eased as they watched their loved ones repair their broken bonds. The last smiled faintly as he gazed at one young father and his wife as they spoke in hushed voices to their tiny child.

The young man looked up and seemed to stare straight at him, even though he knew he could not be seen with human eyes. It was the Bijuu within him, sensing he was there.

_You did well, my son. The future of Konoha… is now in your hands._

With those parting well-wishes of these who had been dearly loved, the five turned and faded away, heading to the world beyond- and leaving this world to the next generation to live, to protect, and to love.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

_**Naru:**_** "to change, to be of use, to become" or "to sound, to ring, to resound, to echo, to roar," which, to me, sums up Naruto's grandson pretty effectively.**

**THANK YOUS and HUGE HUGS to everyone who has read and commented on my stories. I appreciate all that you've said, your well-wishes, and your fascination with characters I've created just from the fantastic people Masashi Kishimoto originally brought to life for us to enjoy.**

…**And they all lived happily ever after. BELIEVE IT! (Sorry, couldn't help myself XD)**


End file.
